El Guerrero de las Tierras Altas
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: Aquello era una hazaña que parecía sacada de una leyenda...Terrence Grandchester era consciente de la dificultad de la misión, pero estaba dispuesto ahacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su hijo moribundo, esto incluye ir a buscar a Candy White a su tierra encantada y secuestrarla. Parecia ser que ella poseía un don especial para curar y tambien para derretirle el corazón a Terry.
1. Prologo

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

* * *

**Holaaaa aqui esta esta nueva historia espero que les guste.!**

* * *

**Escocia, 1546.**

**El plomizo cielo bullía de nubes que anunciaban lluvia. Un gélido viento agitaba las altas hierbas que crecían en la pradera. Sin embargo, aquel tiempo tan desapacible no impidió que el populacho disfrutara de su día de mercado. Los que iban a pie miraban con cautela a las carretas tiradas por caballos y los carros de heno que luchaban por abrirse paso a lo largo de las estrechas callejuelas que llevaban a Edimburgo.**

**Pauna White, una joven viuda, enfilaba su carreta tirada por un pony a través de la multitud. Su madre, Elroy, estaba a su lado y, en la parte trasera, viajaban las tres hijas pequeñas de Pauna sentadas sobre los fardos de hierbas secas, las madejas de hilo y las cestas de huevos que las mujeres vendían en el mercado. A su lado, estaban , una vieja arpía con chepa, y Jeremy, un regordete trol vestido con un sombrero y una levita. Tanto como Jeremy habían sido despreciados por los demás antes de ser aceptados por aquella familia.**

**—Mira, mamá —dijo la pequeña Candy, que tenía seis años, mientras señalaba a la multitud que se reunía sobre las orillas del lago.**

**Cuando acercaron un poco más su pequeño carro, vieron que las mujeres y los niños estaban llorando al ver que los pescadores sacaban el cuerpo de un muchacho del agua. Pauna detuvo el carro y entre Elroy y ella, ayudaron a bajar a Annie y a Patty, de cinco y tres años respectivamente.**

**Incapaz de controlar su curiosidad, Candy descendió sola y echó a correr delante de las demás. Cuando se hubo acercado a la orilla, le resultó muy fácil deslizarse entre la multitud hasta que pudo ver y oír todo.**

**— ¡No! ¡Mi Jamie no! — gritaba una mujer, tras arrojarse encima del cuerpo del muchacho, con la voz ronca por el llanto—. Ya he enterrado a mi hombre y a tres de mis hijos. Jamie era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo. Oh, no... Por favor... Mi Jamie también no...**

**Uno de los pescadores colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.**

**—Lo siento, Mary, pero el muchacho está muerto. Llegamos demasiado tarde para salvarlo.**

**Una oleada de infinita tristeza se adueñó de los curiosos. Ni siquiera los pescadores, curtidos por los años pasados en el mar, pudieron contener las lágrimas al ver el sentimiento con el que lloraba la mujer.**

**Contagiada por la emoción que embargaba a todos los presentes, Candy se acercó hasta la desconsolada mujer y, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, colocó las manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.**

**Inmediatamente, un violento temblor se apoderó de ella a medida que las yemas de los dedos absorbían la frialdad del cuerpo y ésta pasaba a través de todo el cuerpo de la pequeña. El agua del lago estaba fría, muy fría.**

**Temblando, Candy miró a la madre del muchacho.**

**—Tu Jamie no está muerto.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que dices? —preguntó la mujer, sorprendida por la afirmación de la niña y empujada por la necesidad de creer.**

**—Que no está muerto. Quiere regresar a ti, pero necesita ayuda.**

**Boquiabiertos, todos los presentes contemplaron con horrorizada fascinación cómo aquella pequeña desconocida apretaba con fuerza las palmas de las manos contra el pecho del muchacho. Inmediatamente, éste comenzó a echar agua por la boca. Al verlo, la madre comenzó a gritar, pero Candy no parecía escucharla. Estaba como en trance, mirando al joven con tal intensidad que los ojos verdes de la niña parecían arder con un fuego interior.**

**La imagen resultaba estremecedora. Aquella niña, como una criatura salvaje, con el cabello cayéndole en mechones rojizos hasta más abajo de la cintura, no prestaba atención a los gritos que la multitud comenzó a proferir cuando ella empezó a hablarle al muchacho en una antigua lengua que hasta los más viejos del lugar habían olvidado.**

**Cuando dejó de hablar, la niña se inclinó sobre el joven y aplicó su boca contra la de él. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a temblar.**

**— ¿Qué argucia es esta? —gritó alguien—. Llevaos a esa niña para ahorrarle tanto sufrimiento a su madre.**

**Sin embargo, antes de que la multitud pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho se convulsionó violentamente y abrió los ojos.**

**— ¡Oh, Jamie! —exclamó la madre, tomándolo entre sus brazos y apretándolo contra su pecho—. Dios Bendito. Es mi Jamie. ¡Mi Jamie ha vuelto de entre los muertos!**

**Los curiosos estaban comenzando a acercarse cuando Pauna se abrió paso entre ellos y agarró a su hija por el brazo.**

**— ¡Vete ahora mismo al carro, chiquilla! — le dijo, zarandeándola con brusquedad. Pauna parecía muy nerviosa—. Date prisa, hija.**

**Candy levantó la mirada y vio que su abuela ya estaba subiendo al carro a sus hermanas, donde las cubrió rápidamente con pieles. En cuanto su madre y ella subieron al carro, Elroy fustigó al pony con las riendas y el animal echó a correr a toda velocidad.**

**Candy miró a su madre y a su abuela y vio idénticas expresiones de terror en los rostros de las dos mujeres.**

**— ¿He hecho algo malo?**

**—No, hija, pero había mucha gente mirando. Ya sabes que no eres como las otras niñas.**

**—Lo siento —dijo ella, cabizbaja—, pero la madre de Jamie estaba llorando y, en mi cabeza, oía que él también lloraba. Quería regresar con su madre. Eso fue lo que me dijo.**

**Pauna tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.**

**—No has hecho nada malo, Candy, pero hay personas que no comprenden tus dones.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque se han olvidado de las costumbres de antaño. Porque se han alejado de los poderes curativos que guardan en su corazón.**

**—Pues me alegro de que nosotras no lo hayamos hecho —replicó la niña, muy solemnemente. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra su madre, cediendo así a la debilidad que se había apoderado de ella.**

**Pauna suspiró y miró por encima de la cabeza de su hija para observar la ensombrecida mirada de su madre.**

**—Espero que nunca tengas motivo para lamentarlo, Candy.**

**La luna de la medianoche estaba oscurecida por pesadas nubes que se arremolinaban en un tempestuoso cielo. Un solitario jinete hacía resonar los cascos de su montura sobre los adoquines del patio. Al oír que se acercaba, los perros comenzaron a lanzarse contra la puerta. Elroy se levantó de la cama e hizo callar a los perros. Antes de descorrer el cerrojo, se asomó á través de una rendija de la puerta para observar la oscuridad de la noche. El cabello suelto, entreverado de gris, enmarcaba un rostro agarrotado por la preocupación. Cuando reconoció al hombre como un primo lejano, abrió la puerta de par en par y se hizo a un lado.**

**— ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas, Duncan?**

**—He oído a la gente chismorrear en la taberna, Elroy —respondió el hombre, con incomodidad, sin poder mirar a la anciana a los ojos.**

**Observó al trol, que estaba dormido al lado del fuego. Se decía que la criatura había habitado debajo de un puente hasta que lo rescataron aquellas buenas mujeres. Oyó pasos en la escalera y vio a , la vieja de la que todo el mundo creía que era vidente. Ella también había sido una marginada hasta que había encontrado refugio en aquella casa.**

**—Te arriesgas demasiado permitiendo que esas muchachas muestren sus dones a todo el mundo.**

**—Candy siempre ha tenido un buen corazón. No pudimos detenerla. ¿Habrías preferido que dejara morir al muchacho, Duncan?**

**—No pretendo comprender cómo tú y los tuyos poseéis tales dones —replicó el hombre—, ni la opinión que me merecen los que dicen que es la marca del diablo, pero temo por ti, Elroy. Vas demasiado lejos a la hora de aceptar a los que todo el mundo rechaza y a las criaturas del mundo etéreo —añadió, mirando a . La vieja lo contempló en silencio.**

**—Su gente la rechazó. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir.**

**—Vivimos en tiempos turbulentos —suspiró Duncan—. Ya sabes que la música, el baile y toda clase de frivolidades se consideran entretenimientos del mismo diablo. Hay gentes que tienen la intención de ir a Edimburgo por la mañana para informar de este hecho impío. Tú y los tuyos podríais ser enviados a la prisión de Tolbooth, o peor aún, ser condenados a muerte.**

**— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Duncan? ¿Que nos seamos igual que los otros, seres crueles e insensibles? ¿Que les demos la espalda a unos dones tan valiosos, dones que pueden beneficiar a otros? Bien sabes que nunca los hemos utilizado para nuestro propio beneficio.**

**Duncan sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y, antes de salir a la oscuridad de la noche, se detuvo.**

**—Nunca he venido a visitarte. No has sabido de mí. Si me presionan, admitiré que somos parientes lejanos, como ocurre con el centenario clan de losWhite, pero no someteré a mi esposa e hijos a la ira de una muchedumbre sedienta de sangre.**

**—Lo comprendo, Duncan. Siento mucho los problemas que esto pueda ocasionarte.**

**Tras echar el cerrojo a la puerta, Elroy se volvió para mirar a su hija, que estaba oculta entre las sombras.**

**— ¿Lo has oído?**

**—Sí —respondió Pauna.**

**—Siempre habíamos temido que llegara este día —afirmó la anciana—. Por el bien de las niñas debemos regresar al Reino Mítico y debemos hacerlo ahora para que no haya rastro de nosotras por la mañana.**

**—Pero, ¿y el aislamiento? Ésa fue la razón de que nos marcháramos de allí.**

**—Efectivamente, pero el aislamiento es preferible a los peligros a los que nos enfrentamos aquí.**

**— ¿Y qué será de y Jeremy? —preguntó Pauna, observando cómo el trol se incorporaba y se frotaba los ojos por el sueño.**

**—Pueden venir con nosotros si así lo desean. ¿Qué deseas hacer, ? —le preguntó a la anciana. Ésta asintió—. ¿Y tú, Jeremy?**

**El pequeño trol se puso de pie y comenzó a colocarse su levita.**

**Mientras y Jeremy preparaban el carro para el viaje a las Tierras Altas, Pauna y Elroy colocaron a las tres niñas, que dormían profundamente, en un cálido nido de pieles en la parte trasera. Se marcharon en silencio, con los perros corriendo tras el carro.**

**Antes de que se hubiera levantado el sol de la mañana, la casa estaba completamente vacía. La madre, hija y las tres nietas, junto con un trol y una vieja jorobada, se habían marchado sin dejar rastro.**

**Algunos dijeron que aquello era una señal inequívoca de que se habían alineado con el diablo y habían descendido a la oscuridad. Otros hablaban en susurros sobre un lugar en las Tierras Altas que, hacía mucho tiempo, había sido el hogar de su clan. Una tierra encantada, en la que todos los que poseen dones especiales podían ser libres para practicar sus poderes míticos, lejos de los ojos curiosos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

* * *

**Reino Mítico, 1559.**

—**Candy, ya has trabajado más que suficiente.**

**Annie se apartó de la mejilla un mechón de cabello negro como el azabache y se detuvo al lado del lugar donde su hermana estaba cavando un surco del huerto.**

—**Ahora, ven a pescar conmigo —añadió.**

—**Me encantaría, pero tengo otro surco del que ocuparme.**

—**Eso lo puedes dejar para otro momento. Además, ¡te sentirás tan fresca cuando chapotees descalza en el arroyo conmigo!**

—**Sí, me gustaría —admitió Candy secándose el sudor que le cubría la frente—. En cuanto termine aquí, me reuniré contigo.**

— **¿Me lo prometes?**

—**Te lo prometo.**

**Annie sonrió, porque cualquier placer era siempre mayor si lo compartía con su hermana. Mientras se marchaba hacia el arroyo su hermana pequeña, Patty, cruzó la pradera a la carrera, seguida de Tom.**

—**Candy, Tom y yo hemos encontrado un Maravilloso paraje lleno de bayas en el bosque.**

—**Sí, son las más dulces que hemos encontrado hasta ahora —afirmó el pequeño trol—. Ven con nosotros y ayúdanos a recogerlas, Candy.**

—**No —replicó ella—. Primero, tengo que terminar mis tareas y luego he prometido a Annie que iría a pescar con ella, pero, si los dos seguís aún en el bosque cuando haya terminado con todo eso, os ayudaré.**

**Patty lanzó una picara sonrisa a su hermana.**

—**Venga, déjame que te ayude a terminar con tus tareas ahora mismo —dijo la niña. Antes de que Candy pudiera detenerla, la pequeña comenzó a dar palmas y a canturrear—. Marchaos, malas hierbecillas. Haced lo que yo deseo de una vez...**

**Casi enseguida, una lluvia de semillas cayeron del cielo, seguidas de una red repleta de peces.**

**Patty miró a su alrededor, desolada. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y gritó:**

—**No he dicho semillas, sino hierbecillas y tampoco pez, sino vez.**

**Candy no pudo contener la risa.**

— **¡Oh, Patty! Necesitas practicar mucho tus conjuros.**

—**Supongo que sí —admitió la niña, con una sonrisa—. Bueno, parece que, después de todo, tendrás que quitarle las malas hierbas al huerto de todas maneras, pero, cuando hayas terminado, ¿prometes reunirte con nosotros?**

—**Si seguís aún en el bosque recogiendo bayas, sí.**

—**Seguramente estaremos allí un buen rato —replicó Patty—. Ya sabes que nos comemos una baya por cada una que echamos a la cesta.**

—**Lo sé, pero tratad de no comer demasiadas para que lleguéis a tiempo para la cena.**

— **¿Recuerdas alguna ocasión en la que yo haya llegado tarde a cenar? —repuso Patty.**

**Entonces, con su Candy risa resonando en el aire, la niña de cabellos claros desapareció en el bosque a toda velocidad, seguida de Tom, que hacía todo lo posible para no perderla de vista.**

**En aquel momento, la abuela de Candy, Elroy, avanzó a lo largo de los pulcros surcos del huerto. Se detuvo al lado de su nieta, que se había puesto una vez más a cavar.**

—**Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Candy.**

—**Me gusta ver cómo se abren paso a través del suelo los tiernos brotes de las plantas, abuela —respondió ella, secándose la frente con el reverso de la mano—. El nacimiento de cada pequeña planta me parece algo maravilloso.**

—**Así es.**

**Elroy sonrió. Era tan típico de su nieta mayor... Candy tenía el corazón más tierno que se pudiera imaginar. Podría hacer el trabajo de tres personas y luego realizar una nueva tarea solo para que sus hermanas tuvieran oportunidad de irse a nadar o de tomar un poco el tibio sol de principios del verano.**

— **¿Dónde están tus hermanas?**

—**Annie se ha marchado al arroyo. Sin duda, ya estará chapoteando como un pez.**

—**Sí, le gusta mucho el agua. Esperemos que se acuerde de traer algunos de esos peces para la cena. ¿Y Patty?**

—**Se ha marchado al bosque con Tom para buscar bayas —contestó Candy, sin mencionar el último fracaso de la pequeña. Elroy se había desesperado para enseñarle a su nieta más joven las habilidades que las otras disfrutaban con tanta facilidad.**

—**Le gustan mucho las golosinas. Como a Tom —replicó Elroy frunciendo el ceño—. Sin embargo, no es justo que te dejen a ti con todas las labores del huerto mientras ellas se están divirtiendo.**

—**A mí no me importa, abuela —repuso Candy mientras arrancaba unas malas hierbas—, No hay ningún otro sitio en el que me guste más estar que aquí. Esto es tan agradable para mí como el agua para Annie o el bosque para Patty.**

—**Te comprendo, porque a mí siempre me ha ocurrido lo mismo, pero ya has limpiando el establo y has recogido las hierbas para las pociones de Srta. Pony.**

**Cuando su abuela mencionó a Srta. Pony, Candy sonrió. Sus dones eran muchos e incluían la habilidad de cantar como un ángel. Candy y sus hermanas habían aprendido un buen número de nanas de la anciana, que, cuando eran más niñas, solía cantarles hasta que se quedaban dormidas.**

—**Cuando termines aquí, regresa a la casa y sírvete un poco del guisado que Srta. Pony y yo hemos estado preparando.**

—**Lo haré, abuela —respondió la joven. Antes de retomar a su trabajo, Candy le dio un beso a su abuela en la mejilla.**

**Había escogido aquel lugar para el huerto porque estaba situado en una alta pradera, rodeada a ambos lados por el bosque. Allí, bajo la luz del sol, los repollos crecían hasta llegar al tamaño de la cabeza de un hombre. Las hileras de coliflores y de acelgas crecían junto a la salvia y al tomillo.**

**A Candy le costaba mucho esfuerzo evitar que las malas hierbas invadieran el huerto. Con diligencia, dedicaba a la tarea varias horas al día. Además, su madre y su abuela le habían enseñado a construir una valla de entramado de cáñamo que ayudaba a mantener a raya a las criaturas del bosque. A su alrededor, la pradera era un mar de brezo, cuyos brotes púrpuras se mecían suavemente con la brisa.**

**De repente, una sombra la cubrió. Asombrada, observó al cielo, pensando que tal vez se trataba de un halcón o que una nube había ocultado el sol. Sin embargo, el cielo se mostraba limpio y soleado, sin una sola nube que arruinara su belleza. Tampoco se veía pájaro alguno. Alarmada, miró a su alrededor para ver lo que había causado la sombra.**

**Demasiado tarde, vio la figura de un hombre muy alto, salpicado de sangre, que la miraba muy fijamente. Tenía en las manos un trozo de tela a cuadros, que le tiró por encima inmovilizándole así los brazos contra los costados y cubriéndole la cabeza para dejaría a oscuras y ahogar sus gritos.**

**Candy trató de soltarse. Estuvo lanzando patadas hasta que el hombre le inmovilizó también las piernas. Entonces, le resultó imposible moverse. Se sentía tan indefensa como una niña.**

**Notó que el hombre se la echaba al hombro y que echaba a correr por la pradera. Cuando llegaron al bosque, él se detuvo y se montó sobre un caballo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza entre los brazos. Acicateó al caballo y éste echó a correr a toda velocidad, dejando que el viento silbara cada vez más fuerte a su paso. Las ramas de los árboles se golpeaban contra ellos y se partían. Candy oía de vez en cuando los gemidos ahogados del jinete, pero, a pesar de que pasaron arroyos y escalaron rocas, su captor nunca se detuvo ni aminoró la marcha.**

**Candy se esforzó para que el pánico no se apoderara de ella y poder así deducir dónde se encontraban. Sin embargo, lo único que podía imaginarse era al hombre, tan alto como un árbol, con grandes y ásperas manos que la lastimaban al sujetarla con tanta fuerza. Recordaba que, tras mirarlo brevemente a los ojos, había visto que éstos estaban llenos de una profunda oscuridad.**

**¿Cómo habría podido vencer al dragón? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel guerrero fuera aún más fuerte que la poderosa criatura que guardaba su reino? El pensamiento la aterrorizaba.**

**El caballo aminoró el paso. Candy sintió que les salpicaba el agua. Momentos después, se echó a temblar cuando sintió que el agua le empapaba la tela que la cubría.**

**El alma se le cayó a los pies. Seguramente estaban en el Lago Encantado, la barrera que siempre había mantenido a salvo a su familia y a ella del mundo exterior. Cuando su captor llegara al otro lado, podría llevarla a cualquier lugar y a ella le resultaría imposible detenerlo.**

**Tenía que actuar en aquel instante o todo estaría perdido. Concentrando toda su energía, conjuró la imagen de su madre. Cuando pudo ver su rostro con claridad, la llamó mentalmente con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Pauna estaba sentada frente a la rueca. Se sentía muy satisfecha con el diseño que estaba tejiendo. A sus pies estaba sentada Srta. Pony. A pesar del temible aspecto de la anciana, tenía un buen corazón y había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo a los que la habían insultado y se habían burlado de ella. En gratitud al refugio había encontrado en el Reino Mítico, estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma a Pauna y a su familia.**

**El tejido que surgía del telar de Pauna parecía estar hilado por los ángeles. Era tan suave como la tela de una araña, con delicadas e intrincadas espirales que se entrelazaban las unas con las otras como si fueran joyas exóticas.**

**La vieja Srta. Pony sonrió.**

—**Con esta tela podrás hacer un bonito vestido para una de tus hijas.**

—**Sí. Me gusta hacerles prendas bonitas.**

— **¿Y por qué no? Son más hermosas que las flores.**

**De repente. Pauna lanzó un grito y levantó la cabeza bruscamente.**

— **¿Candy?**

**Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hija. Al no ver a nadie, miró a la anciana.**

— **¿Has oído eso, Srta. Pony?**

—**No, pero yo no tengo tus dones, Pauna.**

**Sin esperar más. Pauna se apartó del telar y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. En el exterior, Elroy estaba removiendo el guisado sobre la hoguera.**

—**Candy acaba de llamarme. ¿La has visto?**

—**Sí. Estaba arrancando las malas hierbas del huerto. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Elroy mirando a su hija con preocupación.**

—**Algo, no sé exactamente qué —respondió Pauna. Inmediatamente, echó a correr por la pradera—. Me necesita. La he oído gritando mi nombre.**

**Elroy dejó la cuchara de madera y echó a correr detrás de su hija, con la anciana siguiéndolas muy lentamente.**

**Cuando llegaron a la pradera. Pauna se arrodilló y recogió el azadón de donde Candy lo había tirado. Su madre, mientras tanto, se puso a examinar la huella que la bota de un hombre había dejado sobre la tierra. Entonces, lanzó un grito de terror.**

—**Es un intruso del más allá. Habrá tenido que asesinar al dragón —dijo Elroy—. Antes, me pareció oír un grito, pero, como los corderos me estaban rodeando, no me pude asegurar de qué se trataba.**

— **¿Es un bárbaro? —susurró Pauna.**

—**No —respondió Elroy, incorporándose con un trozo de tela a cuadros que había encontrado enganchado a la valla de cáñamo—. Un habitante de las Tierras Altas, a juzgar por esto.**

—**Ningún habitante de las Tierras Altas se arriesgaría a cruzar el Lago Encantado.**

—**Tal vez ninguno que no fuera especial — musitó Elroy agarrando el brazo de su hija.**

— **¿Por qué razón ha venido por Candy?**

—**No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que debemos detenerlo antes de que cruce el lago o todo estará perdido.**

**Las dos mujeres se llevaron los dedos a la boca y lanzaron una serie de agudos silbidos. A los pocos minutos, Annie llegó corriendo a la pradera, mientras Patty salía a toda velocidad del bosque, seguida por Tom.**

**Después de una rápida explicación, las cuatro mujeres formaron un círculo y unieron las manos para entonar un cántico en una antigua lengua, mientras Srta. Pony y Tom permanecían sentados en el suelo y completaban el coro con sus voces.**

**Terrence Grandchester nunca había visto nada como aquello. Un instante antes las aguas del lago estaban tan claras y tranquilas que se podía ver hasta el fondo y, un segundo después, se agitaban y formaban remolinos como si sus aguas estuvieran contenidas en el caldero que una bruja hervía y removía para realizar un conjuro.**

**Una bruja. Entornó los ojos al mirar el fardo que tenía entre sus brazos. Tal vez en su jardín había parecido una diosa, con aquel exquisito vestido y el cabello recogido en una gruesa trenza, pero no le quedaba duda alguna de que aquella fiera mujer era la razón de la repentina rebelión del lago.**

**Si no estuviera tan desesperado, habría tenido miedo. Si su vida no significaba nada para él, se daría la vuelta. Sin embargo, sin su hijo, su existencia carecía de sentido y, sin la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, su hijo moriría irremediablemente.**

—**Bruja, no me desviarás de mi camino — murmuró.**

**Justo en aquel momento, las furibundas olas lo derribaron de la silla y lo lanzaron a las profundidades. Durante un instante, el precioso fardo se le escapó de las manos, pero, rápidamente, consiguió agarrar una punta de la tela que lo envolvía y tirar de él.**

**Candy trató de liberarse de la tela que la inmovilizaba.**

—**Debe soltarme enseguida.**

— **¿Para que puedas huir? Antes de consentir tal locura, prefiero verte muerta.**

—**Entonces, creo que verá cumplido su deseo muy pronto —replicó, después de toser y escupir el agua cuando otra ola la cubrió por completo—. Al menos, deme la oportunidad de permanecer a flote.**

**Él estaba a punto de negarse cuando se le ocurrió un pensamiento.**

—**Sí, haré lo que me pides —afirmó. En cuestión de segundos, desenvolvió un poco la tela que la ceñía y le liberó las manos y las piernas para atarla firmemente a su propio cuerpo—, siempre que comprendas que, para salvar tu propia vida, deberás salvar también la mía. Si uno de nosotros muere, el otro también morirá.**

—**Está loco.**

—**Ya me lo han dicho.**

**Una serie de olas los cubrió sucesivamente, llevándolos de acá para allá como si fueran hojas volando en medio de una tormenta. Sin embargo, la tela los ceñía con fuerza y, cada vez que salían a la superficie para tratar de tomar aire, lo hacían juntos.**

**Al notar que algo se movía a su lado, Terry extendió la mano y agarró con fuerza parte de la crin de su caballo. Con el otro brazo, la agarró a ella con fuerza.**

—**Sujétate, mujer.**

**Atravesaron las olas con tanta fuerza que casi no podían ni respirar. El agua los cubría y los lanzaba con tanto ímpetu que, cada vez que creían haber superado lo peor, las olas los envolvían aún con más fuerza, golpeándolos hasta dejarlos casi sin aliento.**

**Por encima del rugido de las olas y del agua, Candy oyó las notas familiares de un antiguo cántico. Inmediatamente, supo que su familia se había unido para tratar de salvarla. Solo pensar que habían formado un círculo de protección para ella le dio una cierta sensación de paz. Entre la vorágine de las olas, cerró los ojos y deseó estar en el círculo con ellas.**

**De repente, una pared de agua tan alta como los acantilados que rodeaban el lago los sepultó, haciéndolos girar una y otra vez hasta que se sintieron magullados y doloridos y los pulmones luchaban por encontrar aire.**

**«Esto es lo que se siente al morir», pensó Candy, mientras llegaba hasta el mismísimo fondo del lago, unida aún al desconocido. Sintió un golpe de los cascos del aterrorizado caballo, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de llegar de nuevo a la superficie. Durante un momento, notó que la cabeza le fuera a explotar del dolor. Entonces, sintió que una oleada de oscuridad se iba apoderando de ella. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y vio el rostro de su padre, fallecido ya hacía mucho tiempo y que había sido el descendiente de las familias más nobles de Escocia. Albert White había podido rastrear su linaje hasta los tiempos de los primeros reyes de Escocia.**

**Se aferró a él y sintió cómo, con poderosas brazadas, la llevaba a la superficie. Durante varios minutos se mantuvieron abrazados, dejando que los pulmones se les llenaran de aire. Entonces, él desenvolvió la tela que la aprisionaba y la levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la orilla. En aquellos momentos, el agua estaba tan serena como el cristal.**

—**Entonces, ¿estoy muerta, padre? —preguntó ella llevándole una mano a la mejilla.**

—**Ni tú estás muerta ni yo soy tu padre.**

**Al oír aquella voz tan severa, Candy abrió los ojos y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Efectivamente, no era su padre. Era su captor.**

**De algún modo, había logrado escapar a los peligros del Bosque de la Oscuridad y del Lago Encantado para penetrar en el Reino Mítico.**

**¿Quién sería aquel hombre que podía vencer una magia tan poderosa?**

**Una sombra oscura pasó sobre la pradera del Reino Mítico. Un viento repentino se levantó, alborotándoles el cabello a las mujeres y levantándoles los bordes de los vestidos. Los árboles cercanos casi se doblaron por la mitad con la fuerza de aquel vendaval.**

**El canto cesó de repente cuando todas se miraron con un sentimiento de temor. Fue Elroy la que habló en primer lugar.**

—**Hemos perdido a Candy. Ya no está dentro de los confines seguros del Reino Mítico. El poder de su captor debe de ser mucho mayor que el nuestro. O, tal vez, su necesidad sea mayor que la nuestra.**

— **¿Cómo puede eso ser posible? —preguntó Patty, mirando a su madre con unos ojos azules como zafiros llenos de incredulidad—. ¿Por qué no podemos lanzar un conjuro que lo detenga?**

—**Ven aquí, hija mía —dijo Pauna, tomando a su hija menor entre sus brazos. A continuación, agarró la mano de su hija mediana—. Hay dos poderes que son más fuertes que ningún otro. El primero es el amor. El otro el odio.**

— **¿Cómo podemos saber qué poder empuja al captor de Candy? —preguntó Annie, con sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas.**

—**No podemos saberlo —respondió Pauna.**

—**Entonces, ¿cómo podremos ayudarla? — quiso saber Patty.**

**Pauna abrazó a sus dos hijas y les dio un beso en la mejilla.**

—**Podemos enviar a Candy pensamientos tranquilizadores y una luz curativa para que la acompañe a través de lo que los hados tengan reservado para ella. Aunque vuestra hermana no está acostumbrada a las costumbres del mundo que hay más allá del lago, es fuerte y valiente. Mejor aún, tiene una bondad de corazón que la ayudará a superar las pruebas a las que tenga que enfrentarse.**

**Aunque Pauna había hablado con convicción, sentía una profunda tristeza en el corazón. Había llevado a sus hijas al Reino Mítico para protegerlas de un mundo de no creyentes. Desgraciadamente, a su adorada Candy se le había arrebatado todo lo que resultaba seguro y familiar para ella para lanzarla al mundo del que Pauna había querido apartarla, un mundo que podría utilizar su inocencia y ternura en su contra, un mundo que sentía inclinación a destruir lo que no podía entender.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar. **

* * *

**Candy estaba tumbada en la orilla del Lago Encantado, tratando desesperadamente de tomar aire. A medida que su respiración se fue calmando, notó que tenía un dolor sordo en un lado de la cabeza. Se tocó con la mano y sintió el bulto que se le había formado donde el casco del caballo le había golpeado. Con un poco más de puntería, el caballo la habría matado.**

**Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Mientras tanto, se trazó suaves círculos alrededor de la sien hasta que consiguió que la hinchazón, desapareciera para dejar solo un pequeño hematoma. Aquel esfuerzo le pasó factura. Se quedó tan agotada que tuvo que permanecer tumbada, muy quieta, hasta que, poco a poco, fue recuperando las fuerzas.**

**Al sentir la calidez del sol sobre los párpados, abrió los ojos. A poca distancia se veía al caballo. El animal, agotado por el esfuerzo por permanecer a flote, estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba, con los ojos llenos de pánico. La pobre criatura estaba confusa, desorientada y completamente aterrorizada.**

**La ternura se apoderó de Candy. Se obligó a salir de su letargo y se acercó a gatas al animal. Entonces, le colocó las manos sobre la cabeza. Casi enseguida, la respiración del caballo se tranquilizó y pareció centrar la mirada en ella, con un sentimiento parecido al de la comprensión. Minutos más tarde, el caballo se puso de pie y caminó un poco, pastando como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.**

**Terry estaba tumbado donde había caído, observando la escena de reojo. Era exactamente como se lo habían contado. Aquella mujer, efectivamente, poseía el poder de curar. Si antes había tenido dudas, estas habían desaparecido con la escena que acababa de contemplar.**

**Cuando Candy se dio la vuelta, Terry ya estaba de pie frente a ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le colocó la punta de su espada sobre el corazón.**

—**No te muevas, mujer.**

**Ella lo miró y, una vez más, vio la oscuridad que reinaba en sus ojos. Le resultaba imposible llegar a ver el alma de aquel hombre Era como si él hubiera cerrado una puerta para impedir que entrara la luz, para evitar que se escapara nada de sí mismo.**

**Desesperada, dirigió su mirada a los adornos que relucían en la empuñadura de la espada. A los pocos segundos, se pusieron incandescentes, con un fuego tan cegador que rivalizaba con el sol.**

**Terry soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir cómo el fuego le quemaba la mano y se vio obligado a dejar caer el arma. Candy aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Mientras trataba de avanzar entre la maleza, notó que el vestido mojado se le pegaba a las piernas e impedía así su progreso. Las ramas de los árboles se le enganchaban en el pelo y le arañaban los brazos, pero ella hizo caso omiso al dolor y siguió corriendo hasta que el aire le abrasó los pulmones.**

**Por detrás, unos fuertes dedos la agarraron por los hombros y la empujaron. Cayó sobre el suelo del bosque. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que el hombre estaba de pie a su lado, respirando pesadamente.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? —le preguntó Candy, tratando de no reflejar miedo alguno en su voz—. ¿Por qué ha arriesgado su vida para venir al Reino Mítico?**

**El guerrero le agarró los brazos y la hizo ponerse de pie. Candy trató de resistirse, pero él simplemente se la echó por encima del hombro y comenzó a andar como si ella pesara menos que una pluma. Cuando llegaron al lugar en que estaba el caballo, se subió a su montura y sentó a Candy delante de él.**

—**Me acompañarás a mi fortaleza.**

— **¿Por qué razón?**

**El jinete la rodeó firmemente con los brazos, tomó las riendas y acicateó a su caballo. Cuando pasaron por al lado de una rama baja, se agachó y acercó los labios a la oreja de Candy.**

—**Quiero que salves a mi hijo, que está gravemente herido.**

**Alarmada, Candy miró por encima del hombro.**

—**Puedo intentarlo, pero hay muchas cosas que se escapan a mi poder.**

—**Contén la lengua, mujer —le espetó él—, No pienso escuchar tus poco convincentes protestas porque yo mismo he podido sentir el poder de tu fuerza. Quiero que sepas que, sea cual sea el destino del muchacho, ese mismo será el tuyo. Si él vive, te doy mi palabra de que te devolveré a los tuyos sana y salva. Si él muere, jamás volverás a ver tu casa, porque te unirás a mi hijo en la muerte. Harías bien en tomar en serio mis palabras. Mi justicia será rápida e infalible.**

**Mientras el viento le alborotaba el cabello y le hería los ojos, Candy se echó a temblar. Sentía que la oscuridad se cerraba a su alrededor y que le helaba la sangre. Casi podía saborear la amargura que rodeaba el corazón de aquel hombre como una herida infectada. Estaba en manos de un loco y se temía que, fuera cual fuera el destino del hijo de aquel hombre, ella ya estaba condenada.**

**Terry miró a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Por fin, el sueño la había reclamado y podía estudiarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.**

**El hematoma que le había afeado la sien ya casi había desaparecido, a pesar de que solo unas pocas horas antes había tenido un bulto del tamaño de un huevo de gallina.**

**No parecía una bruja. De hecho, si no supiera nada sobre ella, habría creído que se trataba de una dama de alta cuna. Tenía una rara belleza, con una piel inmaculada ligeramente bronceada por el sol y el cabello del color del sol. Cuando la vio por primera vez trabajando en su huerto, había tenido el cabello recogido en una gruesa trenza. Después de su encuentro con el tormentoso lago, la melena presentaba un aspecto muy alborotado. La cubría como un velo y las puntas de los mechones que le caían por la espalda le acariciaban a él las manos como si se tratara de pinceles de la más fina seda.**

**Tenía el vestido aún mojado y este se le ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel. La tela de la que estaba hecho era tan rica que parecía mucho más adecuada para la realeza. Él no podía apartar la mirada de la línea del escote y la oscura cavidad que había entre sus firmes y erguidos pechos.**

**La oleada de deseo que se adueñó de su cuerpo lo sorprendió por completo. Desde Susana, no había sentido interés alguno por ninguna mujer. Sin embargo, era consciente de que aquella no era una mujer. Era una bruja y era natural que tratara de apresarlo en uno de sus hechizos.**

**Agarró con fuerza las riendas e hizo que el caballo apretara el paso. Sí la bruja deseaba dormir, que durmiera. En cuanto a él, solo le empujaba un único deseo: llevarla a su fortaleza tan rápidamente como le fuera posible.**

**Mientras los cascos del caballo repiqueteaban sobre el sendero del bosque, sólo era capaz de pensar en una única letanía. «Por favor, que lleguemos a tiempo para salvar a Anthony». La pérdida de Susana ya había sido demasiado dolorosa. Sin su hijo, preferiría morir a llevar la vida de interminable sufrimiento en la que se convertiría la suya.**

**Candy se despertó con el sonido de los gritos. Confundida, miró a su alrededor, tratando de comprender las extrañas visiones que la rodeaban. La pradera de las Tierras Altas se parecía mucho a la del Reino Mítico. El brezo se mecía suavemente bajo la brisa y, a un lado, una cascada se derramaba en un impetuoso arroyo desde muchos metros de altura. A lo lejos, se divisaban unas primorosas casitas rodeadas de campos en los que pastaban las ovejas. Sin embargo, allí había muchas personas. Hombres a caballo, otros que conducían carretas llenas de heno y de grano. Mujeres que lo observaban todo desde las ventanas o que levantaban la vista de sus tareas, a menudo con regordetes chiquillos a su lado. Los niños corrían, persiguiéndose unos a otros, aunque muchos se detuvieron para mirarlos mientras pasaban.**

— **¿Qué lugar es este?**

—**Este pueblo se llama Berkshire. Mi hogar está en el castillo de Berkshire —respondió él. Entonces, señaló unos torreones que se adivinaban en la distancia.**

—**Un castillo... ¿Es usted noble?**

—**Así es —repuso él, abruptamente, casi como si las palabras le resultaran desagradables —. Lord Terrence Grandchester.**

**Mientras atravesaban el pueblo, Candy notó que la gente los observaba. Aunque se mostraron curiosos, todos guardaron silencio. Nadie lanzó exclamaciones de alegría ni lo saludó. No se intercambiaron saludos entre el señor y su gente.**

**¿Se debería su silencio a que compartían su miedo por la vida del hijo enfermo o sería otra la razón?**

**Sintió que aquellos desconocidos compartían el sentimiento más fuerte de todos. El miedo. ¿A ella o a su señor?**

**Atónita, Candy se irguió en la montura cuando vio que se acercaban al lugar que Terry Grandchester llamaba su casa. El castillo de Berkshire era una fortaleza natural. Estaba construida en lo alto de una colina, haciendo que fuera imposible acercarse a ella tratando de pasar desapercibida. Como estaba de espaldas a la montaña, sólo había un único modo de franquear sus muros.**

**A medida que fueron acercándose, Candy pensó que era una construcción imponente, con sus altas torres y sus centinelas apostados a ambos lados de la puerta. Cuando entraron en el patio, los recibieron los feroces ladridos de una jauría de perros. Terry descendió de su montura y los animales lo rodearon meneando la cola. Entonces, ayudó a Candy a bajar del caballo y, al ver el modo en el que ella se sentía atemorizada por los animales, lanzó un fuerte grito e hizo que los perros quedaran en silencio.**

**Con mucho cuidado, Candy extendió la mano para acariciar el cuello de uno de los canes, pero la retiró pronto al ver que el animal descubría los colmillos y comenzaba a gruñir. Parecía que en aquel lugar hasta los perros se mostraban hostiles.**

**En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y el ama de llaves apareció en el umbral.**

—**Milord —dijo la mujer—. Gracias a Dios que está usted vivo. Habían llegado rumores... Veo que ha traído... —añadió, mirando a Candy como si se tratara de un fantasma.**

—**He traído a la curandera. La señora Eleanor es el ama de llaves del castillo de Berkshire.**

**En otras circunstancias, la apariencia de la mujer habría provocado una sonrisa en Candy, dado que el ama de llaves no era más alta que un niño. La cinta del delantal que llevaba puesto le rodeaba la cintura dos o tres veces y se la había rematado con un enorme lazo.**

— **¿Hay noticias de Anthony? —le preguntó Diego, en un tono seco de voz.**

**La anciana sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Tras observar aquel gesto, Terry agarró a Candy de la muñeca.**

—**No hay necesidad de preparar una habitación para esta mujer. Hasta que mi hijo se recupere, no se le permitirá apartarse de su lado. No te molestes en realizar ningún truco, mujer — añadió en un tono de voz más bajo, para que sólo Candy pudiera escucharlo—, porque nunca te perderé de vista.**

**Al ver que avanzaban hacia ella, el ama de llaves palideció. Cuando Candy pasó a su lado, la anciana se santiguó.**

**Una vez estuvieron en el interior del castillo, Candy notó los altos techos, las imponentes escaleras de madera y los tapices que decoraban las paredes. Cientos de velas relucían desde las lámparas, aunque a la joven el castillo le pareció un espacio oscuro, lleno de tinieblas que ninguna luz parecía penetrar. La opresión que reinaba en aquel lugar suponía una pesada carga para ella.**

**No tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor para buscar la fuente de tanta oscuridad porque Diego, sin soltarla de la muñeca, la hizo subir las escaleras y caminar por un largo pasillo hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una alcoba. Terry abrió la puerta.**

**Cuando entraron, un sirviente les hizo una rápida reverencia antes de retirarse. Terry y Candy quedaron solos frente a la pálida figura que yacía en la cama.**

—**Este es mi hijo Anthony. Tuvo una caída y luego comenzó con las fiebres. Desde entonces, no se ha levantado de la cama. Cúralo.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ocurrió todo eso que me cuenta? —preguntó Candy mientras miraba al muchacho. Este estaba tan pálido, tan inmóvil...**

—**Una semana. Tal vez dos —replicó él encogiéndose de hombro.**

—**Tanto tiempo... —dijo Candy, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y dónde estaba usted, milord?**

—**En el campo de batalla, luchando contra los invasores —repuso Terry frunciendo aún más profundamente el ceño—. Cuando regresé y me enteré de lo ocurrido, juré encontrar a alguien que pudiera salvarlo. Ahora, haz lo que te he pedido.**

**De repente, se oyeron unos apresurados pasos avanzando por el pasillo. Un hombre alto y de cabello grisáceo se detuvo en el umbral.**

— **¡Diego! Primo, los criados me acaban de decir que has regresado. No me irás a decir que has llegado al Reino Mítico y que has vivido para contarlo, ¿verdad?**

—**Ya te lo contaré todo más tarde, Archie. En estos momentos, debo ocuparme de la curandera.**

**Otro hombre apareció en el umbral Se quedó mirando a Candy completamente boquiabierto. Era incluso más alto que Diego, con los hombros muy anchos. Llevaba una túnica mal colocada sobre los hombros, que ni siquiera se había abrochado. También tenía las botas sin abrochar. Para Candy, resultaba completamente aterrador. Tenía una mirada vacía en los ojos y, cuando habló, su voz era como la de un niño.**

—**Has regresado, primo.**

—**Sí, Stear. Con la curandera.**

**Candy se echó a temblar al sentir que los tres hombres la estaban observando. Había mucha oscuridad en aquel lugar. Maldad. Parecía rodearla. Era una sensación nueva para ella y le resultaba completamente aterradora. Había oído hablar de oscuridad que podía envenenar el alma y el corazón de un hombre, pero hasta aquel momento, había sido únicamente algo de lo que le habían hablado su madre y su abuela.**

—**Ya me has oído, mujer. Ocúpate de mi hijo.**

**Tratando de ignorar a los tres hombres, Candy se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el borde de la cama del muchacho. A continuación, le colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Inmediatamente, sintió que el calor de la fiebre se abría paso a través de ella, casi abrasándole la carne.**

**Cerró los ojos y trató de ordenar las imágenes que recibía procedentes de la mente del muchacho. Había tantas personas y acontecimientos bullendo en la mente del niño que la dejó muy débil y bastante aturdida.**

— **¿Quién es la hermosa dama de pelo dorado que está a su lado?**

**Stear se quedó boquiabierto y se giró hacia su hermano, quien le advirtió que guardara silencio. Por su parte, Terry torció el gesto hasta convertir su rostro en la imagen de la desolación.**

— **¿Ves a la madre de Anthony?**

—**Si tiene los ojos del color del cielo y una cicatriz en forma de media luna encima de la ceja, entonces fue a su madre a la que vi durante un momento antes de que desapareciera.**

**Candy guardó silencio. Trató de concentrarse, a pesar de las distracciones. Había demasiado calor en el cuerpo del muchacho. Era mucho más que una simple fiebre. ¿Qué sería lo que alimentaba aquel fuego? ¿El miedo? ¿Una poción malvada?**

—**Necesitaré corteza de sauce, esencia de melisa, anémona de los bosques y agua fresca de un arroyo de las Tierras Altas.**

—**Te vi curarte a ti misma con solo tocarte —replicó Diego, con impaciencia—. ¿Para qué necesitas esas cosas?**

—**La dolencia de su hijo es más que una simple fiebre o que una caída del árbol. Su hijo está gravemente enfermo, milord. ¿Desea que se cure o que simplemente regrese de las puertas de la muerte?**

**Sin previo aviso, Terry la agarró con fuerza de los brazos y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Colocó el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, tenso de furia, quemándole la mejilla con su abrasador aliento.**

—**No he arriesgado mi vida para pelearme con tu lengua viperina, mujer. Tendrás todo lo que necesitas, pero no olvides que si descubro que te estás burlando de mí, haré que pagues muy caras tus burlas.**

**Cuando la soltó, se dio la vuelta para llamar al ama de llaves, que llegó corriendo.**

—**Nuestra hechicera desea tener corteza de sauce, esencia de melisa, anémona del bosque y agua fresca. Encárgate de que se lo traigan enseguida.**

—**Sí, milord.**

— **¿Vas a necesitar algo más? —le preguntó él a Candy.**

—**Por el momento es suficiente.**

**La joven se dio la vuelta y, de nuevo, se sentó en la cama del muchacho. Sabía que, si se miraba, encontraría hematomas en los brazos. Las manos de Terry eran tan fuertes que podría romperle fácilmente los huesos con una sola mano. Había una violencia tan fuerte en su interior... Aunque la mantenía bajo control, se presentía, hirviendo bajo su piel, amenazando con surgir a cada momento y abrasar a quien estuviera cerca de él.**

**¿Sería su ira la causa de la oscuridad que reinaba en el castillo o habría sido la oscuridad la causa de su ira?**

**Si quería abrirse por completo a las necesidades del muchacho, tendría que dejar a un lado el miedo que le inspiraba su padre. Sin embargo, le resultaba muy desconcertante tenerlo tan cerca, a sus espaldas, sopesando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Era una distracción que no se podía permitir, sobre todo cuando le estaba costando tanto concentrarse.**

**La madre del muchacho ya no vivía en la tierra de los vivos. Estaba ya al otro lado, de eso estaba segura, pero, por el gesto atribulado de su rostro, el tránsito no había sido pacífico. De repente, a Candy se le pasó por la cabeza que, tal vez, lord Grandchester había participado en su muerte. Eso explicaría por qué la madre estaba tan cerca de su hijo, como si deseara protegerlo del mismo cruel destino.**

**Colocó las manos sobre la cabeza del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Trató de olvidarse del hombre que estaba a sus espaldas y de sus problemas para poder concentrarse en el dolor del muchacho. Inmediatamente, se sintió transportada a una pradera de las Tierras Altas. Oyó la voz de un muchacho, gritando de emoción. Vio que Anthony trepaba por un árbol. Con la seguridad de un felino, iba de rama en rama. De repente, Candy sintió una momentánea distracción. ¿Habría sido un recuerdo? ¿Habría alguien por encima de él, escondido entre las ramas? Tanto si era hombre como animal, parecía oscuro y horripilante. ¿Se habría asustado el muchacho? ¿Lo habrían empujado?**

**Investigó un poco más. El brillo de un tenebroso líquido en una copa de plata. Un jadeo ahogado. Entonces, la imagen desapareció y sintió una rápida sensación de miedo. El muchacho había resbalado. El mismo comprendió que había perdido el lugar donde agarrarse. Entonces, cayó al suelo.**

**Candy absorbió el golpe que el muchacho sintió al caer sobre la hierba. Igual que el niño veía el cielo dar vueltas a su alrededor, ella sintió que las paredes de la estancia comenzaban a dar vueltas. Sintió deseos de dejarlo todo, pero no se atrevió a despegarse del muchacho tras haber alcanzado un vínculo tan íntimo.**

**De nuevo, algo más. Un recuerdo. Un rostro estaba mirando al muchacho. El susurro de una voz que le provocó escalofríos. Entonces, antes de que él pudiera aferrarse a aquel recuerdo, este desapareció.**

**Muy lentamente, las nubes dejaron de dar vueltas. El muchacho trató de ponerse de pie. Candy se tranquilizó también.**

— **¿Anthony? —decía una voz de mujer—. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

—**Sí —respondió el muchacho, poniéndose de pie.**

— **¿Quieres volver a subirte al árbol?**

—**No. Tengo que irme a casa.**

—**Todavía no. Ven. Subiremos juntos.**

—**No.**

**El muchacho se negó, aunque no sabía por qué. Solo estaba seguro de que tenía que regresar a casa. En aquel mismo instante, mientras el miedo aún lo tenia agarrado por la garganta. Luchaba por una razón.**

—**La señora Eleanor dijo que la cocinera estaba haciendo galletas como a mí me gustan. Cubiertas de miel. No debo llegar tarde.**

**Anthony echó a correr hacía la fortaleza de su padre.**

**Al sentir una nueva oleada de calor, Candy se preguntó si el muchacho había tenido otro recuerdo. Solo había durado un instante, pero había sido suficiente para causarle un terror absoluto. La chispa se convirtió en una llama que comenzó a arder tan violentamente que oscureció todos los pensamientos menos uno.**

**Peligro, peligro. Tenía que ir a su casa enseguida...**

**El muchacho echó a correr. Lo hacía tan rápidamente que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra el pecho y el aliento le abrasaba la garganta. Sin embargo, Candy solo podía discernir una sola cosa. El muchacho sentía que tenía que llegar a la casa de su padre. Había algo muy importante que tenía que decirle en cuanto regresara de la batalla. Su propia vida, y la de todos los del castillo, dependían de ello.**

**Al sentir un revuelo en la puerta, Candy levantó la mirada. Vio que el ama de llaves daba instrucciones a unos sirvientes para que colocaran una mesa al lado de la cama del muchacho. Tras perder el vínculo con el muchacho, los pensamientos del niño se le escaparon por completo. Respiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse.**

—**Te hemos traído lo que has pedido — anunció la minúscula mujer.**

—**Gracias —respondió Candy, a pesar de que tendría que volver a empezar con el muchacho.**

**Apartó las manos del niño y miró al ama de llaves. Tuvo que girar la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujársele en los labios. La pobre mujer estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para entrar en la alcoba. Se había quedado al lado de la puerta y desde allí les daba instrucciones a los sirvientes. Éstos parecían igualmente asustados. Se movían con tanta rapidez que estuvieron a punto de chocarse los unos contra los otros en su deseo de escapar. Aliviada, Candy pensó que al menos no se producirían demasiadas interrupciones a excepción, por supuesto, de la de lord Grandchester. En aquellos momentos, estaba paseando arriba y abajo por la estancia, con una copa de cerveza entre las manos.**

**Se detuvo para mirarla y Candy sintió como si estuviera viendo al mismo diablo. Tanta ira, tanta oscuridad...**

**Vació de un trago la copa y comenzó de nuevo a pasear de arriba abajo. Entonces, Candy notó que los primos de Grandchester también se habían quedado. Los dos estaban sentados entre las sombras, mirándola con fiera concentración. Tal vez deseaban proteger a su señor de la malvada bruja.**

**Candy comprendió que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. A cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que las fuerzas la iban abandonando.**

* * *

dejen sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

**este es el ultimo capitulo del dia-.!**

* * *

**Cuando los otros abandonaron por fin la sala, Candy se sintió muy agradecida. Su única distracción a partir de entonces sería Terry Grandchester, que la rondaba como si se tratara de un ángel vengador.**

**Molió la corteza de sauce hasta dejarla convertida en un polvo muy fino y luego la vertió sobre una copa de agua. A continuación, se dispuso a llevarla a los labios del muchacho.**

**Inmediatamente. Terry se lo impidió agarrándole la muñeca con la mano.**

**—Espera, mujer. ¿Qué es eso que le vas a dar a mi hijo?**

**—Una poción para la fiebre.**

**—Pruébala tú antes de que se la des a beber.**

**—Yo no la necesito...**

**—He dicho que tú tienes que beber primero.**

**—Muy bien —dijo Candy. Entonces, tomó un sorbo de la poción—. Ahora, ¿va a desperdiciar horas muy valiosas esperando a ver si me muero antes de permitirme que le administre esta poción a su hijo?**

**—Basta de insolencias, mujer —le espetó Terry, lleno de frustración—. Encárgate de él.**

**Muy suavemente, Candy colocó la copa sobre los labios del muchacho y observó con satisfacción que muy pronto estuvo vacía. A continuación, centró su atención en la melisa y en la anémona de los bosques. Rápidamente, molió ambas hierbas. Sin embargo, con cada giro de la mano del almirez sentía que sus fuerzas la iban abandonando.**

**Por su parte, Terry estudiaba los preparativos con una mirada cautelosa.**

**— ¿Qué vas a hacer con esos hierbajos?**

**— Son hierbas medicinales. La anémona del bosque alivia la hinchazón y la melisa ayudará a su hijo a ordenar sus pensamientos. Parece algo confuso.**

**— ¿Has leído sus pensamientos? —le preguntó, entornando la mirada.**

**—Ese no es mi don, pero hay algunos pensamientos entremezclados con el dolor que soy capaz de discernir. Tal vez sea el golpe que recibió en la cabeza o tal vez que hay algo que sigue causándole mucho temor y que lo bloquea todo, incluso su curación.**

**— ¿Puede escuchar mi voz? —dijo Terry, con un profundo sentimiento.**

**Por primera vez desde que su camino se cruzó con el de aquel hombre, Candy vio un destello de la profundidad de su dolor, algo que había conseguido ocultarle hasta entonces.**

**—No lo sé. ¿Quién puede decir que los que están al otro lado pueden escucharnos?**

**— ¿Al otro lado? —preguntó él, palideciendo inmediatamente—. Entonces, ¿está muerto?**

**—No. milord. No está muerto, pero se ha alejado mucho de esta vida.**

**— ¿Porqué?**

**—Algunos van allí porque es un lugar de sanación. Otros, para prepararse para una vida que es muy diferente de la que han conocido aquí.**

**—No permitirás que se marche, ¿me comprendes? —dijo Grandchester, agarrando una vez a Candy por la muñeca. La joven sintió una mezcla de ira y de frustración fluyéndole a través de las venas—. Haz un hechizo o lo que sea necesario para que se quede conmigo. Si fracasas, mujer, ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá.**

**—Sí —replicó ella, soltándose inmediatamente—. Ya me lo ha dejado muy claro, mi lord. Ahora le sugiero que se ocupe de su hijo.**

**— ¿Que me ocupe de él? ¿Cómo?**

**—Háblele como un padre habla a su hijo. Llámelo. Hágale saber que está aquí, esperando que regrese de su estancia en ese otro lugar. Anímelo a que regrese con usted.**

**Durante un momento, Terry se limitó a mirarla con desaprobación. Entonces, pareció dejar a un lado la ira que sentía contra ella y se arrodilló al lado de la cama. A continuación, comenzó a tocar suavemente la frente de su hijo. Cuando habló por fin, su voz vibraba de sentimiento.**

**—Anthony, hijo, estoy aquí. Nada puede hacerte daño, muchacho. Deshazte de tus temores y regresa a mí. Por favor. Anthony, te necesito a mi lado. Eres todo lo que me queda en el mundo...**

**Candy se hizo a un lado para observar y escuchar a Terry completamente asombrada. Cuando hablaba a su hijo, lord Grandchester se convertía en un hombre completamente diferente. El ser brutal que imponía su voluntad a los demás desaparecía bajo la apariencia de un devoto padre. Candy sentía que él no estaba actuando. El amor que sentía por su hijo era algo vivo y palpable. A pesar de todo, la joven decidió que no olvidaría que Terry Grandchester podía convertirse en un ser brutal. Ella tenía una serie de hematomas que lo demostraban. Como estaba temblando, se acercó a la chimenea con las manos extendidas, pero, a pesar de estar tan cerca del fuego, no logró entrar en calor. La sensación vertiginosa que se había apoderado de ella al tocar al muchacho no la abandonaba. Se sentía tan ligera como el aire, como si pudiera salir volando hasta alcanzar las vigas de madera del techo.**

**Se agarró al respaldo de una silla y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Trató de mantenerse serena, pero sentía un extraño murmullo en la cabeza. De repente, unas pequeñas estrellitas comenzaron a flotarle delante de los ojos. Eran muy brillantes y dejaban escapar unas chispas que la cegaban. Nunca antes había experimentado algo similar.**

**Como si proviniera de un lugar muy lejano, oyó la voz de Grandchester que la llamaba.**

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, mujer? No consentiré ningún truco. Ven aquí para ocuparte de mi hijo.**

**Candy quería responderle, pero, aunque abrió la boca, no consiguió pronunciar ninguna palabra. En vez de hablar, sintió que la sala se quedaba completamente a oscuras y se sintió como si cayera en un profundo y tenebroso abismo.**

**Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron antes de que cayera al suelto. Sintió que se la levantaba y que se la acurrucaba contra un fuerte tórax. Ni siquiera pudo alzar una mano en su defensa cuando sintió que la dejaban sobre un camastro.**

**Había voces, muchas voces a su alrededor. Todas ellas hablaban incoherentemente. De repente, distinguió la voz aguda del ama de llaves.**

**—Bien, milord, no me extraña que la pobre muchacha se haya desmayado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sin comer?**

**—No tuvimos tiempo para comer —replicó su captor, con voz impaciente.**

**— ¿Que no tuvieron tiempo para comer? ¿Ni tampoco para ponerse ropas secas? —repuso la mujer. Candy sintió que le quitaban las botas y que unos cálidos dedos le retiraban las medias húmedas y frías—. Mírela. Está empapada. Ahora, debe salir, milord. No estaría bien que se quedara aquí mientras le quito la ropa y la envuelvo en un lienzo seco.**

**—No tengo intención de perder a esta mujer de vista hasta que Anthony se haya recuperado.**

**—Muy bien, milord, pero, para preservar su pudor usted permanecerá en el balcón hasta que le haya puesto un camisón seco.**

**Candy escuchó el sonido de unas botas que cruzaban impetuosamente la sala. Entonces, sintió que el ama de llaves comenzaba a quitarle el vestido mojado y la ropa interior. Cuando abrió los ojos, la anciana dio un paso atrás, con una expresión primero de sorpresa, a continuación de miedo y por último de resignación en el rostro. Apretó los labios y regresó a la cama, decidida a completar su tarea.**

**—Nunca... nunca antes me había desmayado —susurró Candy, tocándose la cabeza.**

**—Sin duda nunca habrás estado antes tanto tiempo sin comer. He mandado a una sirvienta que te traiga un poco de sopa y unas galletas.**

**—Gracias, señora Eleanor.**

**—De cerca, no pareces una bruja —comentó la mujer, con una sonrisa—. Eres poco más que una niña...**

**—Tengo diecinueve años. Cuando mi madre tenía mi edad, ella ya era madre de tres hijas.**

**—Y yo también. Me casé cuando tenía trece años —dijo la mujer, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse un suave y cálido camisón. Después, la envolvió en un chal—. Así estarás más caliente.**

**—Gracias. ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Candy, tras mirar a su alrededor.**

**—Sigues en la alcoba del muchacho. Te he preparado una cama cerca de la suya. El señor no quiere que te apartes del niño —añadió, en voz más baja.**

**—Es usted muy amable, señora Eleanor.**

**—Estás aquí para curar a nuestro Anthony. Sólo por eso, haré cualquier cosa para que te sientas cómoda, muchacha.**

**— ¿Aunque yo le dé miedo?**

**— ¿Acaso eres capaz de leerme el pensamiento? —le preguntó la mujer mirándola de reojo. Candy se echó a reír.**

**—No hay necesidad de ello, señora Eleanor. No se le da muy bien esconder sus sentimientos.**

**— ¿Eres una bruja, muchacha?**

**—Tal vez. No lo sé —repuso Candy. La sonrisa le había desaparecido de los labios.**

**— ¿No es ésa la razón de que vivas en el Reino Mítico para poder ocultar tus secretos al resto de los mortales?**

**—No. El Reino Mítico ha sido el hogar de nuestro clan desde hace cientos de años. Yo he vivido allí desde que era muy joven. Mi madre y mi abuela dicen que nos refugiamos allí porque el mundo exterior teme y vilipendia lo que no puede comprender. Hay muchas personas que nos castigarían por ser diferentes.**

**— ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?**

**—Candy. Candy del clan White.**

**—Ah. En verdad es un clan muy antiguo y honorable, Candy White.**

**Cuando una sombra se reflejó sobre la cama, las dos mujeres levantaron la mirada. Por el gesto de contrariedad que se reflejaba en el rostro de Terry Grandchester, Candy no tuvo duda alguna de que había escuchado toda la conversación.**

**—Veo que ya estás lo suficientemente bien como para chismorrear con mi ama de llaves. ¿Significa eso también que puedes ocuparte ya de mi hijo?**

**—He pedido que le traigan una sopa y unas galletas —dijo la señora Eleanor cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho—. Además, la cocinera ha preparado la cena para usted en el salón de gala, milord, donde Archie y Stear lo esperan.**

**—Dígale a la cocinera que me sirva la cena aquí mismo, señora Eleanor.**

**— ¿Aquí? Pero la muchacha...**

**—Está aquí por deseo mío. Cenará conmigo. Entonces, cuando haya recuperado las fuerzas, se pondrá a atender a mi hijo.**

**—Sí, milord —dijo la mujer, aunque lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Candy antes de marcharse a cumplir las ordenes de su señor.**

**Cuando regresó, lo hizo seguida de media docena de sirvientes. Mientras dos ponían una mesa delante de la chimenea y la adornaban con fino lino, delicado cristal y plata, los demás comenzaron a colocar la comida en el aparador.**

**En el momento en el que todo estuvo preparado, el ama hizo que los sirvientes se marcharan antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su señor.**

**—La cena está servida, milord. ¿Va a tomar usted cerveza?**

**—Sí, y esta mujer también. La ayudará a calentarse.**

**—Sí, milord —repuso la mujer. Después de llenar dos copas, se colocó al lado de la mesa—. Me quedaré para servirle yo misma la comida.**

**—No hay necesidad, señora Eleanor. Se le necesitará más en el salón de gala. Llene nuestros platos con una selección de los buenos platos de la cocinera. Si deseamos más, ya nos serviremos nosotros mismos.**

**—Sí, milord.**

**Después de hacer lo que su señor le había pedido, la anciana lanzó una última mirada de preocupación a Candy antes de salir de la estancia. Cuando el ama se hubo marchado, Terry asustó Candy al levantarla en brazos de la cama.**

**— ¿Qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó ella, atónita.**

**—No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar.**

**El cálido aliento del nombre acarició como una pluma la sien de la joven, provocándole una sorprendente oleada de placer por todo el cuerpo. Por primera vez desde hacía horas, no tenía frío.**

**No sabía lo que hacer con los brazos. Para no rodearle el cuello con ellos, se agarró las manos con fuerza, pero, como él estaba acurrucándola tan estrechamente contra su cuerpo, no pudo evitar descansar el rostro contra el cálido seno de la garganta de Grandchester. Aspiró el aroma que emanaba de su fuerte cuerpo y le pareció tan potente que se le subió inmediatamente a la cabeza.**

**Aquella era una clase diferente de mareo. Aunque la mente parecía darle vueltas, lo más extraño de todo era que se sentía muy centrada. Una parte de su ser quería apartarse de él, pero la otra, se empeñaba en permanecer justo así.**

**Jamás la había tomado un hombre en brazos, a excepción de su padre. Sin embargo, él no había vivido lo suficiente como para que Candy recordara mucho sobre él, excepto en sueños. Antes, cuando Terry la había montado sobre su caballo, había temido que las sensaciones se apoderaran de ella. En aquel instante, en brazos de Grandchester, no era el temor a experimentar lo que la atenazaba, sino algo muy diferente, algo tan extraño que necesitaría tiempo y distancia para comprenderlo.**

**—Te sentarás aquí —anunció él mientras la colocaba sobre una silla que había mandado poner junto al fuego—. Esto —añadió, entregándole la copa—, y el fuego, te ayudarán a entrar en calor.**

**Rodeó la mesa y se sentó enfrente de ella. Entonces, tomó su copa y bebió. Candy hizo lo mismo y sintió cómo la calidez de la cerveza iba abriéndosele paso por las venas. Aunque el camisón era muy modesto y la cubría por completo, no lograba ocultar el esbelto y joven cuerpo que latía debajo de él. Ni siquiera el chal lograba ocultarle el suave abultamiento de los senos. Los pies desnudos recordaron a Candy que, a excepción del camisón, la joven iba completamente desnuda. No era una imagen en la que hubiera deseado pensar, pero después de que ésta se hubiera alojado en su mente, parecía imposible desalojarla.**

**Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y la miró de un modo que hizo que el corazón de Candy latiera á toda velocidad. Entonces, Terry parpadeó y la mirada desapareció. ¿O acaso solo habría sido producto de la imaginación de Candy?**

**La joven se inclinó para comer. Después de tomar unos cuantos bocados de cordero levantó la mirada y sonrió.**

**—La comida está deliciosa. Creo que está tan buena como la de mi abuela.**

**— ¿He de tomar tus palabras como un cumplido?**

**—Sí. Mi abuela hace unas galletas que se deshacen en la boca y cocina un pescado del lago que le haría llorar.**

**— ¿Te ha enseñado sus secretos?**

**—Lo intenta, pero a menudo se queja de que, aunque mis hermanas y yo tenemos dones, el de la cocina no es uno de ellos. Además, está Tom, un pequeño trol que vive con nosotros porque no tiene otro hogar.**

**—He oído que los troles son criaturas muy desagradables.**

**—No, Tom no es así, aunque tal vez lo fuera en otro momento. Ahora, simplemente se dedica a disfrutar de la belleza del Reino Mítico.**

**— ¿Y tus hermanas son también curanderas?**

**—Todas tenemos dones, aunque son diferentes. Yo soy la que mejor puede curar, aunque mis hermanas consiguen sanar las heridas más sencillas. Annie ve el pasado y, en ocasiones, el futuro. Lo que es más impresionante es que puede mirar el corazón de un hombre y ver el bien o el mal. En cuanto a Patty... Ella aún no ha descubierto sus dones, pero estoy segura de que lo hará a no mucho tardar.**

**—Dices que tu hermana Annie es capaz de ver lo que un hombre guarda en su corazón. ¿Y si ve que en él hay bien y mal?**

**—Vería las dos cualidades, pero nunca lo juzgaría. Annie es demasiado Candy para juzgar a los demás.**

**— ¿Y tú, Candy? —preguntó, pronunciando el nombre con la suavidad y la dulzura de la miel —. ¿Eres tan Candy como tu hermana o eres una bruja a la que se debe temer?**

**Candy lo miró a los ojos e hizo que él sintiera el ardiente calor de su ira.**

**— ¿Es usted como los demás, milord? ¿Está usted deseando utilizar mi don cuando le convenga y luego recurrir a nombres crueles cuando no le interese?**

**Terry apartó la mirada y alcanzó su copa. Las palabras de Candy habían dado en el blanco y sintió vergüenza. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón a aquella mujer de lengua afilada.**

**—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando, mujer. Terminaremos enseguida de cenar para que puedas volver a centrar tu atención en mi hijo.**

**Candy tembló al sentir que el frío se apoderaba de sus huesos. La pequeña tregua que parecía haber existido entre ellos, se había disuelto como la bruma que a menudo flotaba por encima del Lago Encantado hasta que el sol se encargaba de disiparla.**

**Una vez más, el hombre que había sentado al otro lado de la mesa era el noble exigente de siempre y ella, tanto si le gustaba como si no, era su involuntaria cautiva.**

**Terry permaneció muy pensativo mientras Candy terminaba de cenar sumida en un frío silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable por haberla llamado bruja? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella era? A pesar de todo, parecía estar tan herida... y furiosa. No podía evitar comparar su actitud con la que había mostrado cuando hablaba de su familia. Había habido tanta dulzura en ella... Los ojos se le habían iluminado de un modo que habían parecido tan verdes como los lagos de las Tierras Altas. Durante un instante, las mejillas se le habían cubierto de rubor y le habían dado una apariencia tan fresca y colorida como las flores de su jardín.**

**Era natural que echara de menos a su familia. ¿Acaso no extrañaba él su hogar cuando estaba en la guerra? Por supuesto, en su caso era suya la decisión de quedarse o marcharse, una opción de la que Candy no había podido disponer. Sin embargo, se trataba de un asunto completamente diferente. El destino le había obligado a hacer lo que había hecho. Si sentía remordimientos por habérsela llevado tan lejos de su hogar, los apartó rápidamente. No se podía permitir sentir nada por nadie que no fuera Anthony. Si la bruja curaba a su hijo, volvería a estar muy pronto con sus hermanas en el Reino Mítico.**

**Le había parecido un lugar muy extraño. Frondoso y verde, con flores brillantes que crecían más altas que un hombre y que perfumaban el aire como la alcoba de una amante. En realidad, no se trataba solamente de que el aire fuera más Candy, sino también que la luz daba un color especial a las cosas, como si lo tocara todo con oro y piedras preciosas. Hasta las gotas de agua del Lago Encantado habían relucido como perlas.**

**Había visto criaturas que no había contemplado en ningún lugar de las Tierras Altas. Caballos alados, pequeños y delicados, aunque lo suficientemente fuertes como para transportar a una mujer o a un niño. Al menos, a él le había parecido que eran caballos. Siempre que los había visto se habían desvanecido casi inmediatamente. También había contemplado pequeñas hadas que jugueteaban entre las ramas de los árboles. Había visto que tenían un pequeño halo de luz a su alrededor y había escuchado sus voces, que susurraban y reían. Sin embargo, al igual que los caballos, desaparecían casi al mismo tiempo de aparecer, por lo que se había preguntado si en realidad las había visto o solo habían sido producto de su imaginación.**

**Entonces, había visto a Candy ocupándose de su huerto y no había prestado atención a nada más. Al principio, se había negado a creer lo que veía. ¿Por qué iba una bruja a ocuparse de su huerto en una tierra encantada? ¿No podía simplemente ordenar a las cosechas que crecieran y limitarse a ver cumplido su deseo? Sin embargo, allí estaba, absorta en su trabajo, dándole tiempo para admirar su rara belleza.**

**Llevaba un vestido de un rico color verde, adornado con hilos dorados, que parecía haber sido tejido por los ángeles. Este ceñía un cuerpo perfecto, juncal y esbelto aunque con suaves curvas. El cabello rojizo le caía por la espalda recogido en una gruesa trenza entre cuyos mechones se había entretejido una cinta verde. En los pies, llevaba unas preciosas zapatillas, aunque manejaba el azadón que tenía en la mano con el fervor de una campesina. Ese hecho había añadido más interés a la fascinación que sentía.**

**Parecía incongruente que alguien tan encantador pudiera trabajar hasta que tuviera callos y ampollas en las manos.**

**Durante un momento, se había sentido tan absorto por su belleza que había estado a punto de caer presa de su hechizo. Sin embargo, pensar en Anthony y en lo que tenia que hacer para salvar a su hijo había endurecido su corazón.**

**Lo mismo había estado a punto de ocurrirle cuando la llevó a la mesa. Sentir la suave presión del ligero cuerpo de ella contra el suyo le había acarreado pensamientos en los que era mejor no centrarse. Se había imaginado yaciendo con ella, gozando sobre su cuerpo y había estado a punto de perder el control. Cuando le había rozado suavemente la garganta con la boca, había sentido que se ahogaba en un mar de sensaciones.**

**Incluso en aquellos instantes ella parecía una contradicción, completamente abotonado aquel recalado camisón, mientras que el pelo le caía por el rostro y los hombros como una cascada y le cubría la espalda como un velo de fuego.**

**Tendría que recordar que debía proteger su corazón de aquella mujer. Después de todo, a pesar de su pretensión de inocencia, no era una doncella ordinaria. Seguramente conocía todos los trucos que servían para robarle a un hombre el corazón, el pensamiento y el alma. Por el bien de Anthony, Terry sabía que tenía que ser fuerte.**

**No la temía. Era un curtido guerrero y sabía bien cómo enfrentarse a su enemigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había hablado, levantó la vista muy sobre saltado.**

**—Perdóname. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.**

**—Decía que la cena ha restaurado mis fuerzas y que estoy dispuesta a ocuparme de la tarea que me encomendó cuando me trajo aquí. Ha llegado el momento de que me ocupe de su hijo.**

**Terry se levantó de la mesa y la siguió. A continuación, se sentó en un sillón y observó con interés cómo ella se sentaba sobre la cama del muchacho.**

**Extendió el bálsamo que había preparado sobre la frente del muchacho y luego le levantó suavemente la cabeza y le frotó un poco más sobre la nuca. Terry sintió un leve cosquilleo sobre su propia piel y se preguntó lo que sentiría si ella lo tocara así. Le parecía sentir aquellos largos y delicados dedos sobre su piel, acariciándolo, excitándolo. Enojado consigo mismo, dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos para observar y aprender las costumbres de la bruja.**

**Tocó con las yemas de los dedos las sienes de Anthony y cerró los ojos. Permaneció así un buen rato. Terry se preguntó lo que estaría sintiendo. El expresivo rostro de la joven mostraba una amplia gama de emociones. Durante un momento sonreía, al siguiente fruncía el ceño presa de una profunda concentración. Se mostraba relajada durante un suspiro y, luego, retorcía el rostro de dolor. Tanto dolor...**

**Terry comprendió de repente. ¿Sería posible que estuviera sintiendo todo lo que su hijo estaba reviviendo?**

**De repente, la joven abrió los ojos y miró a Anthony, Entonces, comenzó a entonar un cántico en una antigua lengua. Las palabras no significaban nada para Terry, pero las encontró muy tranquilizadoras. La voz de Candy, que tenía un timbre muy bajo, resultaba casi hipnótica.**

**Tuvo que enfrentarse a la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejar que aquella voz tan sugerente se adueñara de él. Para evitarlo, comenzó a estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos con gran cuidado. Si parecía que amenazaba al muchacho en algún modo, se abalanzaría sobre ella como un ángel vengador.**

**Los ojos de Candy estaban fijos sobre el rostro de Anthony con tal intensidad que parecían echar chispas. Pronunciaba aquellas antiguas palabras como si estuviera presa de un trance. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a hablar al muchacho en su propio idioma.**

**—Anthony sé que estás dividido entre tu deseo de permanecer donde estás, en la compañía de los que te ofrecen tranquilidad, y el deseo de regresar a la vida que disfrutaste una vez. No tienes que temer nada. Fuera cual fuera el daño que te amenazó alguna vez ha desaparecido. Aquí estarás rodeado de los que te aman y ellos se preocuparán por tu bienestar y seguridad. Tu padre está aquí mismo, ansioso de hablar contigo.**

**Al oír aquellas palabras, Terry se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la cama para mirar a su hijo. Aunque el muchacho seguía con los párpados cerrados, estos parecían moverse ligeramente, como si Anthony estuviera delante de una luz muy poderosa.**

**—Todo está bien, Anthony. Puedes regresar. Ven a ver a tu padre, que ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para charlar contigo. Déjalo descansar, Anthony. Regresa con él...**

**De repente, el muchacho abrió los ojos. Terry dejó caer la copa que había estado sujetando hasta ese momento entre los dedos. Esta se estrelló contra el suelo, derramando cerveza por todas partes, al tiempo que Terry caía de rodillas y lanzaba un grito de felicidad.**

**— ¡Anthony, hijo mío! Has regresado conmigo.**

**Con las lágrimas derramándosele por las mejillas, tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.**

**Candy se apartó de la cama, no solo para dar a padre e hijo la intimidad que merecían, sino también porque la debilidad se había vuelto a adueñar de ella. Aquella vez, la razón no era la falta de comida o la dificultad del viaje. Era el precio que había tenido que pagar por utilizar su don. Cruzar al otro lado suponía un peaje muy oneroso para el que ejercía de puente.**

**Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. Tras dejar los brazos encima, descansó en ellos la barbilla y dejó que las primeras palabras del muchacho la reconfortaran. .**

**—Estás... en casa... padre.**

**—Sí, Anthony.**

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Sólo hasta la próxima batalla?**

**—No te lo puedo asegurar, hijo mío. Ahora, no hablemos de esas cosas. Por el momento estoy en casa contigo y tú has vuelto conmigo. Temía haberte perdido, hijo mío —susurró Terry, enmarcando con las manos el rostro de su hijo—. La señora Eleanor me dijo que te caíste de un árbol.**

**— ¿Sí? No lo recuerdo —dijo el muchacho, tras pensarlo durante un instante.**

**—No importa. Ahora que estás de nuevo conmigo, nada importa, Anthony —repuso Terry abrazando a su hijo de nuevo.**

**Los dos permanecieron así mucho tiempo. Terry no dejaba de acunar a su hijo ni el muchacho de abrazarlo, como si encontrara consuelo en la fortaleza de su padre. Cuando el ama de llaves entró en la estancia seguida de varios sirvientes, padre e hijo levantaron la mirada. Al verlos juntos, la mujer lanzó un grito de alegría.**

**— ¡Bendito sea el Señor, milord! ¡Nuestro Anthony por fin está despierto y sonriendo!**

**—Así es, señora Eleanor.**

**Terry sonreía mientras la anciana acariciaba suavemente el rostro del pequeño, como si quisiera asegurarse. Entonces, la mujer se echó a llorar y comenzó a secarse los ojos con el delantal.**

**Los sirvientes los rodearon a los tres y comenzaron a aplaudir y a reír. Muy pronto se extendió la noticia por todo el castillo y todos sus habitantes se acercaron a la habitación del muchacho para compartir las buenas noticias.**

**Archie y Stear se detuvieron en la puerta.**

**—Entonces, es cierto —dijo Archie, tras acercarse a la cama para estrechar la mano de su primo—. El muchacho ha regresado al mundo de los vivos. ¿No te parece que es maravilloso, Stear?**

**—Sí —afirmó el aludido, apretando suavemente el hombro del muchacho.**

**Anthony se soltó e interrogó a su padre con la mirada. Terry se limitó a tomarlo entre sus brazos para acunarlo. Cuando comenzaron a llegar más personas, Terry comenzó a sentirse algo perplejo por la reacción de su hijo. Anthony siempre había sido demasiado osado. Había escalado árboles sin temor, saltando como si pudiera volar sin miedo alguno a los peligros. Siempre se había negado a aceptar las indicaciones de sus padres y, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos se mostraba tímido, asustado como un ratón acorralado.**

**Aunque el muchacho parecía contento de ver a todo el mundo, también se mostraba cauteloso y agarraba con fuerza la mano de su padre. A veces, cuando había demasiadas personas rodeando la cama, se encogía completamente aterrorizado.**

**Terry decidió que era resultado del accidente sufrido. Muy pronto se le pasaría y el muchacho volvería a ser el mismo de antes.**

**Poco a poco, fue notando que las emociones le iban pasando factura a su hijo. Cuando Anthony ahogó un bostezo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, Terry dio órdenes al ama de llaves y a todos los demás de que se marcharan.**

**—Ahora estás de nuevo con nosotros — susurró la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos, reacia a obedecer la orden de su señor—. Has regresado con todos los que te aman.**

**—Es como si me hubieran quitado de los hombros el peso del mundo —dijo Terry, dirigiéndose a Archie y a Stear, que aún seguían al lado de la cama.**

**—Sí —repuso Archie—. Lo arriesgaste todo y has ganado el mayor premio de todos. Ni la amenaza de los monstruos ni el temor a lo desconocido pudieron evitar que fueras a buscar a la bruja y que la trajeras aquí para que utilizara su magia.**

**La bruja.**

**Terry miró a su alrededor y vio que Candy estaba sentada a la mesa, con el rostro entre las manos. ¿Estaría llorando?**

**Se acercó a ella y se asustó mucho al ver que estaba profundamente dormida. Cuando le tocó suavemente el hombro, la joven no se movió.**

**Atónito, le colocó una mano sobre la suya, pero, inmediatamente, la retiró muy sorprendido. Estaba tan fría que podría haber estado tallada en piedra. Terry, muy alarmado, se inclinó sobre la joven y la tomó entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente, sintió que el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de él.**

**—Señora Eleanor.**

**Al oír que la llamaba, la mujer se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio que su señor tenía a la joven en brazos, se acercó a ellos rápidamente.**

**Terry estaba temblando de frío. Nunca antes había sentido algo semejante. Parecía venirle a oleadas procedente del cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y lo estaba dejando helado hasta los tuétanos. ¿Como era posible que alguien tuviera tanto frío y que siguiera vivo? ¿Se estaría muriendo la joven Candy?**

**Este pensamiento lo dejó aterrorizado. ¿Qué precio había pagado exactamente por la vida de su hijo?**

**— ¡Que uno de los sirvientes avive el fuego, señora Eleanor! —exclamó, con impaciencia—. A continuación, quiero que me traigan la cerveza más fuerte que tengamos.**

**— ¿Qué le pasa a la muchacha, milord?**

**—No lo sé —respondió Terry mientras se arrodillaba para depositar a la joven en su cama. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, la envolvió en pieles—. Está tan pálida, tan quieta, pero, cuando le tomo el pulso en la garganta, así —explicó, mientras le colocaba un dedo sobre la garganta—, aún se lo noto. Es muy débil, pero me da esperanza de que podamos salvarla.**

**—No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad Terry? — le dijo Archie, incrédulo—. Esa mujer no es como el resto de nosotros. Sería mejor que mantuvieras las distancias con ella, no sea que te encuentres embrujado por esa criatura. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

**—Ya sabes que no, pero lo que sí sé es que, gracias a esta mujer, he logrado recuperar a mi hijo. Ahora, debo hacer todo lo que pueda para devolverle el favor. Si es necesario, removeré el cielo y la tierra para conseguir salvarla.**

**—Esto es una locura—musitó Archie mientras su hermano y él salían de la alcoba detrás del ama de llaves.**

**Cuando hubo salido de la estancia, siguió murmurando. Decía que, tal vez, su primo ya había caído presa de un hechizo. Sus palabras hicieron que el ama de llaves mirara por encima del hombro a su señor y que los sirvientes comenzaran a hablar entre ellos en voz muy baja de la peligrosa mujer que andaba suelta entre ellos.**

**Terry hizo caso omiso a los comentarios. Siguió frotando las manos de Candy entre las suyas mientras le susurraba:**

**—Ojalá conociera la magia que te haría recuperar la salud, muchacha, igual que tú le devolviste la suya a mi Anthony.**

**Durante toda la noche, mientras Anthony dormía plácidamente, Terry permaneció sentado al lado de la cama de Candy. Cada vez que un sirviente entraba en la estancia para avivar el fuego, Terry vertía varias gotas de cerveza entre los labios de la muchacha.**

**¿Estaría ayudándola a aliviar el frío? Le parecía que sí. Le agarró con fuerza la mano y se preguntó si en realidad se habría producido algún cambio en ella o era simplemente que a él se lo parecía porque eso era lo que quería que sucediera.**

**Aquella mujer era su responsabilidad. Si no hubiera sido por él, ella aún seguiría viviendo tranquilamente en su reino escondido. En tiempos de necesidad no podía abandonarla.**

**No obstante, parecía que había muy poco que pudiera hacer por ella. El fuego, la cerveza y las diversas capas de pieles parecían hacer muy poco contra los gélidos dedos de la muerte que la tenían atrapada.**

**Por fin, desesperado por sacarla de aquel abismo de hielo, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se deslizó entre las pieles y se tumbó al lado de ella. Entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos, esperando así transmitirle el calor de su propio cuerpo.**

**Candy estaba perdida en el Valle de la Bruma, temblando en la oscuridad. Ligeras cintas de niebla se envolvían alrededor de su cuerpo como sudarios. Trataba de ver el sol, pero tenía la visión nublada. Quería llamar a su caballo alado para que la llevara a casa, pero la voz no parecía poder salirle de la garganta.**

**Había perdido toda su energía, quedándose débil y vulnerable. Tenia frío, tanto frío... Sin su familia para que pudiera ocuparse de ella, estaba condenada. Muy pronto, el frío le penetraría en los huesos y se los quebraría como si fueran delgadas ramitas. La sangre se le espesaría y se le haría más lenta y, entonces el corazón, al verse privado de su valioso combustible, simplemente se detendría.**

**A pesar de todo, incluso sabiendo el precio que se vería obligada a pagar, ¿habría podido negarle al guerrero la vida de su único hijo? Había visto la profundidad de su dolor. Había sentido que la súplica desesperada de un padre le llegaba hasta lo más profundo del corazón. ¿Acaso no había arriesgado él su propia vida por la del muchacho, desafiando los peligros del Lago Encantado y del Reino Mítico para ir a buscarla? Ella no podía ser menos que el valiente guerrero. Había decidido desafiar a las Parcas y luchar por entregarle lo que más deseaba su corazón.**

**Por ello, se veía obligada a pagar un precio. Estaba paralizada por el frío y, debido a su debilitada condición, le resultaba imposible poder detener su insidiosa destrucción. Levantó la cabeza al cielo y trató de ver los rostros de su familia, que estaba tan, tan lejos...**

**En ese momento, sintió un sendero de fuego garganta abajo. Su abuela le había dicho una vez que la amabilidad de un desconocido era una magia muy poderosa. Candy tragó aquel calor con agradecimiento y sintió que prendía en ella una débil llama de esperanza.**

**A medida que las horas fueron pasando y que el frío iba adueñándose una vez más de ella, sintió que se le obligaba a tragar más fuego. Entonces, justo cuando el hielo amenazaba con derrotarla, las nubes se separaron y vio por fin asomar el sol.**

**El calor comenzó a darle vida. Al principio, no era más que una ligera sensación, pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para ayudarla a levantar el espíritu. Si era capaz de aferrarse a aquella calidez podría escapar del Valle de la Bruma.**

**Algo cálido y fuerte se envolvió alrededor de ella, dándole la fuerza para ir a buscar la luz. Aunque la fuerza era algo débil y vacilante, era lo suficientemente firme como para sostenerla. Candy se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Y, por fin, durmió.**

**Cuando Candy se despertó, se quedó tumbada muy quieta, disfrutando del calor que la envolvía como si estuviera en el capullo de una mariposa. De algún modo, aunque su familia no la había cuidado, había escapado del Valle de la Bruma. Gracias a la amabilidad de alguien, había sobrevivido.**

**Escuchó el constante latido de su corazón y se regocijó de su sonido. Estaba viva. Viva. De repente, sintió el latido de un segundo corazón, que palpitaba al unísono con el suyo.**

**Abrió los ojos inmediatamente. A medida que los ojos se le acostumbraron a la penumbra que remaba en la estancia, iluminada solo por las brasas que ardían en la chimenea, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama. La envolvían unos fuertes brazos. Un cálido aliento le acariciaba el cabello y le enviaba su calor por todo el cuerpo.**

**—Veo que, por fin, te has despertado —dijo la voz de Terry. No había sido más que un susurro, pero le había enviado escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.**

**Sintió una extraña sensación al saber que él había estado vigilándola mientras dormía.**

**— ¿Por qué está usted...? —preguntó, tratando de separarse de él. Sin embargo, Terry la sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué está usted aquí, en mi cama?**

**—No se me ocurrió otro modo de calentarte.**

**— ¿Fue usted? —repuso, comprendiendo que el hombre al que había considerado su enemigo había sido el que la había salvado.**

**—Estabas tan fría que temía que estuvieras muerta. ¿Lo estabas? —preguntó él, mirándola a través de ojos entornados.**

**—No. Estaba... en otro lugar.**

**—Por lo que parece, no se trataba de un sitio muy cálido o amigable, pero no importa. Ahora, has regresado.**

**En vez de levantarse de la cama, se limitó a rebullirse un poco, por lo que Candy tuvo que colocarle una mano sobre el torso para evitar que la aplastara. Por su parte, Terry levantó una mano para apartarle el cabello de la cara.**

**— ¿Te ocurre a menudo eso de marcharte a otro lugar?**

**Al sentir el contacto de su piel, Candy se echó a temblar, aunque aquella vez no fue por el frío. De hecho, con la mera caricia de su mano, el calor parecía haberse incrementado. Se preguntó cuánto debería decirle.**

**Después de un momento de duda, respondió.**

**—Solo me ocurre cuando me veo obligada a utilizar todo el poder que hay en mí.**

**—Lo siento, entonces. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te había pedido. Solo sabía que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para salvar a mi hijo. Anthony debe de haber estado más cerca de la muerte de lo que me había imaginado si fue necesario todo tu poder para conseguir que regresara.**

**Candy no supo qué la sorprendió más, si la disculpa o que aceptara sin cuestionarla su explicación.**

**— ¿Me cree?**

**—Después de ver lo que has hecho por mi hijo, estoy dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa. Tanto si eres una bruja como una maga, no me importa.**

**—Yo no soy ninguna bruja, milord. Simplemente soy una mujer que ha aprendido a utilizar ciertos poderes que todo el mundo tiene en su interior.**

**¿Una simple mujer? Terry lo dudaba. A pesar de todo, no podía negar el modo en el que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la cercanía de Candy. Si fuera otra mujer, podría haber sentido la tentación de ceder a la necesidad de darse placer a sí mismo y a ella. No podía olvidar que aquella joven podía tejer una maraña a su alrededor sin que él no fuera capaz de impedírselo.**

**—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué no posee todo el mundo tales poderes?**

**—Mi abuela dice que es porque la gente se ha olvidado.**

**— ¿Y cómo es que tú lo has recordado? — preguntó él, sonriendo.**

**Candy trató de no prestar atención a su sonrisa, algo que no le resultó fácil. Prefería mil veces que frunciera el ceño. Al menos entonces, podía recordar que él era el bruto que la había llevado allí en contra de su voluntad. Cuando sonreía de aquel modo, sentía algo que se despertaba dentro de ella.**

**—Aprendí de mi madre. Y ella aprendió de la suya. Tal vez los que no tuvieron madres fueron los primeros en olvidar.**

**Demasiado tarde, cuando vio que la sonrisa se le helaba en el rostro, recordó a la mujer que había visto junto a la cama del joven Anthony.**

**—Otros —añadió, rápidamente—, simplemente no prestaron atención o se avergonzaron de los poderes que poseían. Según mi madre, los que habían perdido el poder comenzaron a perseguir a los que aun lo tenían.**

**— ¿Por eso vives en el Reino Mítico? ¿Para evitar la persecución?**

**—La vida allí es mucho más sencilla. Aceptamos lo que tenemos sin cuestionarlo o arrepentimos.**

**— ¿Viven allí otros como tú?**

**—No. Sólo mi familia, Srta. Pony y Tom.**

**— ¿No hay más hombres que ese trol con vosotras?**

**— ¿Y qué necesidad tenemos de los hombres? —replicó ella—. ¿Qué pueden hacer por nosotras que no podamos hacer nosotras mismas?**

**—Pueden protegeros, cazar para vuestro sustento y construiros casas donde vivir.**

**—Nos protegemos nosotras mismas, milord, aunque los únicos peligros provienen del exterior de nuestro reino. En cuanto a lo de la comida y la vivienda, nos las proporcionamos nosotras mismas.**

**—Vi tu huerto y también lo mucho que trabajas para labrar el suelo y conseguir cosechas.**

**—No me importa trabajar duro y lo mismo les ocurre a las otras mujeres de mi familia. ¿Lo ve? Nos va muy bien solas. No necesitamos a los hombres.**

**—Sí, ya lo veo, pero me parece que tu madre no te lo ha contado todo.**

**Candy notó algo en los ojos de Terry, algo oscuro y sagaz que la dejó atónita.**

**—No lo comprendo.**

**—Los hombres sirven para otras cosas — susurró él, bajando la cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a pocos centímetros de la de Candy—. Como esto...**

**Los labios de Terry acariciaron los de Candy tan suavemente como las alas de una mariposa. Vio que ella abría los ojos de la sorpresa sin saber que su propia reacción había sido muy similar. Sólo había tenido la intención de turbarla. Sin embargo, tras aquel dulce contacto supo que quería mucho más. Antes de que la joven pudiera apartarlo, la estrechó firmemente contra su cuerpo y profundizó el beso.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

* * *

**Aquí están los capítulos del dia de hoy..! Disculpen pero hoy mi mamá esta de cumple y bueno pasamos todo el día festejando , y la rumba sgue porque mañana es el MIO..(^, ^)**

**¡Qué sabores tan exóticos encontró! Una dulzura que ansiaba explorar más detenidamente.**

**Candy sabía al sol del verano, cálido y abrasador. Al agua de la lluvia, pura, limpia y fresca. Nunca antes había imaginado que los labios de una mujer podrían ser tan suaves. Tan perfectos.**

**No lo había planeado, pero, tras sentir los labios de Candy bajo los suyos, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Se sintió completamente perdido en su sabor.**

**En cuanto a Candy, la joven no pudo pensar. Lo único que sí pudo hacer fue enroscar los dedos entre el vello del torso de Terry y aferrarse a él cuando la estancia pareció comenzar a dar vueltas a su alrededor.**

**¿Por qué le latía el corazón a tanta velocidad? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su voluntad? ¿Por qué se sentía satisfecha estando allí, en brazos de aquel hombre, permitiéndole que se tomara tantas libertades?**

**Perdida en el beso, suspiró. Nunca había imaginado que los labios de un hombre pudieran ser tan hábiles. Con el más ligero movimiento, eran capaces de conseguir que le hirviera la sangre y que se le fundieran los huesos. Sentía que el pulso se le había acelerado y se preguntó si su pobre corazón podría seguir latiendo a aquella velocidad sin estallar por el esfuerzo.**

**Cuando él siguió besándola hasta que Candy se quedó sin aliento, la joven dejó escapar un gemido. En respuesta, él gimió también y profundizó aún más el beso, hasta que los corazones de ambos estuvieron a punto de explotar.**

**Lenta, muy lentamente, Terry encontró la fuerza de voluntad para levantar la cabeza y romper el contacto.**

**— ¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó, mirándola completamente perplejo. Entonces, pareció recordar la advertencia de su primo—. Mujer, me has embrujado.**

**Rápidamente, apartó las pieles y se levantó de la cama. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo.**

**—Haré que la señora Eleanor envíe un sirviente con algo de comer para ti y para mi hijo.**

**—Y un caballo —le gritó Candy, cuando consiguió articular palabra— Como ya he hecho lo que me ha ordenado, debe cumplir su promesa de devolverme a mi familia.**

**—Ya te he dicho que soy un hombre de palabra. Se preparará un caballo enseguida.**

**Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la alcoba. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haberse olvidado un solo instante de lo peligrosa que podía ser aquella mujer. Incluso en aquel momento, con la distancia que había entre ellos, seguía deseándola. Le temblaban las manos, por lo que se las agarró con fuerza mientras avanzaba.**

**Si permitía que ella lo cautivara con su encanto, Candy utilizaría muy pronto los poderes para controlarlo. Era absolutamente esencial que encontrara la fuerza para resistir.**

**No obstante, era más fácil decírselo a su mente que a su cuerpo. Con un único beso, se había excitado completamente. Había algo tan inocente, tan dulce en Candy White... Habría jurado que ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Más que nada, Terry había deseado ser el primero para ella. En los momentos que había pasado a su lado, había deseado llenarse con tanta bondad, con tanta inocencia. Dar y tomar hasta que los dos estuvieran saciados. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía saber si ella era verdaderamente una doncella o si aquello solo era un astuto plan por su parte para atraparlo? Era magia, pura y simple, por lo que haría bien en librarse de ella inmediatamente.**

**Presa de la confusión, bufó a un sirviente, gritó a la pobre señora Eleanor y, muy pronto, tuvo a todos sus criados yendo de un lado para otro, ansiosos por cumplir todos los deseos de su señor.**

**En los aposentos de Anthony, Candy paseaba delante del fuego, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Terry Grandchester había estado besándola hasta que ella estuvo a punto de perder el sentido. Luego se había marchado hecho una furia y acusándola de haberlo embrujado.**

**En verdad, era ella la que había caído presa de un hechizo lanzado por un guerrero terco y arisco. Los extraños sentimientos que había despertado en ella la habían dejado temblando del miedo. Nunca antes había conocido las caricias de un hombre, sus besos, y desconocía que pudieran afectarla de aquella manera.**

**Durante los breves instantes que había tenido poder sobre ella, Candy había sentido que los suyos propios disminuían hasta el punto de sentirse completamente indefensa. Aquella no era sensación que le gustara.**

**Sin embargo... Se tocó suavemente los labios. Aunque había pasado el tiempo desde que él la besó, aún podía saborearlo. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo donde la había tocado. Sentía un calor líquido en su interior. ¿Cuál era el poder del que disponía? ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**Era un hombre extraño. La había llevado allí contra su voluntad. La había acobardado, la había llamado bruja y la había mirado como se observaba a un villano. No obstante, aquel mismo hombre se había pasado la noche en su cama, calentándola con su propio cuerpo, haciéndola regresar por pura cabezonería desde el borde mismo de la oscuridad plena.**

**Por supuesto, le estaba muy agradecida por ello, pero no se debían nada. Candy también había hecho regresar a su hijo desde el borde de aquella misma oscuridad.**

**Su hijo. Se apartó del fuego y se arrodilló junto a la cama del muchacho. Tenía buen color de cara y respiraba con normalidad. Estaba a punto de apartarse de él cuando sintió algo que la turbaba. Le tocó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y se quedó inmóvil. En la mente del muchacho había un gran tormento. Presentía unas nubes negras y tormentosas que tapaban la luz.**

**Algo le había ocurrido al muchacho. Algún conflicto le había dejado terriblemente asustado. Fuera lo que fuera, aun no había quedado resuelto. Hasta que no lo estuviera, la oscuridad continuaría nublándole la mente.**

**Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Los demonios del muchacho no eran su problema. Con el amor de todos los que lo rodeaban, encontraría rápidamente una solución a su debido tiempo. Además, el don de Candy era curar a las personas, no leerles el pensamiento.**

**Había hecho lo que el padre del muchacho le había pedido. Por ello sin mayor dilación, debía regresar a la seguridad del Reino Mítico y al amor de su familia, especialmente después del beso. Necesitaba alejarse de Grandchester y de su extraño poder.**

**—Te he traído galletas y cerveza —dijo la señora Eleanor mientras entraba en el cuarto seguido de una sirvienta, a la que indicó que colocara la bandeja sobre la mesa.**

**—Muchas gracias, señora Eleanor — replicó Candy, dándose la vuelta y tratando de recuperar la compostura.**

**— ¿Cómo durmió el muchacho anoche?**

**—Muy bien, como puede ver —respondió la joven mientras señalaba la cama del muchacho.**

**—Si —susurró el ama de llaves, con una sonrisa—. El castillo entero rezuma felicidad por la buena suerte de nuestro señor, especialmente dado que padre e hijo han sufrido tanto dolor.**

**— ¿Dolor?**

**—Claro. Tú no lo sabes —dijo la mujer mientras indicaba a la criada que se marchara. Cuando ésta cerró la puerta, bajó un poco más la voz—. La madre del muchacho fue encontrada muerta después de que cayera de su balcón.**

**— ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?**

**—No hay explicación para ello, al menos ninguna que resulte aceptable —contestó la señora Eleanor, muy compungida—, pero sé lo que otros piensan. Que el señor fue el causante de algo tan despreciable.**

**— ¿Porqué?**

**—Algunos dicen que cuando él sintió miedo por el extraño comportamiento de su esposa y que amenazó con encerrarla por su propio bien, la señora prefirió quitarse la vida antes de ceder. Otros opinan que él simplemente llegó al límite de su paciencia y que se ocupó del asunto personalmente.**

**Candy se llevó las manos a la garganta. Algo así era impensable en su tierra encantada, pero había escuchado relatos que su madre y su abuela contaban sobre los espíritus oscuros que viajaban por la tierra y que convencían a los mortales para que aceptaran su maldad.**

**— ¿Cree usted eso, señora Eleanor?**

**—Yo sé cómo lo llaman los otros. La Espada de las Tierras Altas. Un guerrero cruel y endurecido. Sin embargo, no siempre fue así. Cuando era un muchacho como Anthony era amable y encantador, pero ha cambiado. Tanto su esposa como él cambiaron.**

**— ¿En qué sentido?**

**—La señora comenzó a comportarse de un modo... extraño. Algunos dicen que se volvió loca. A menudo recorría el castillo o los jardines por la noche, como si la persiguieran los demonios.**

**— ¿Y el joven Anthony? ¿Cómo se vio él afectado por todo esto?**

**—Al principio, creíamos que estaba bien, pero veo que él también está empezando a cambiar. Como su padre está muy a menudo en la guerra, ha habido... lapsos.**

**— ¿Lapsos?**

**—Ocasiones en la que el muchacho parecía alejarse de nosotros. Parece ir a algún lugar de su mente y entonces no recuerda nada de lo que ha dicho o hecho —explicó la mujer mientras se retorcía las manos—. La muerte de lady Susana dejó al señor y a su hijo solos. Milord ha estado lejos del castillo durante más de un año en esta última ocasión, luchando una batalla tras otra. Aunque sus paisanos le están muy agradecidos, los que vivimos en el castillo de Berkshire nos damos cuenta de lo que la ausencia del señor le está haciendo a su hijo. No es que culpemos al señor, dado que él debe ocuparse de la seguridad de todos los suyos, pero tal vez prefiera estar tanto tiempo lejos de su casa porque, cuando regresa y mira a Anthony, es a su adorada Susana a quien ve.**

**Ésa es razón suficiente para que un hombre decida distanciarse de quien le causa dolor hasta que pueda encontrar algo de paz.**

**— ¿De verdad cree usted que él podrá encontrar alguna vez la paz si causó la muerte de su esposa?**

**—Eso es algo que yo no puedo saber. Bueno —dijo para cambiar de tema, como si sintiera que ya había hablado demasiado—, ya te he limpiado el vestido y está preparado para tu viaje de vuelta a casa. Los sirvientes no hacen más que hablar de él, ya que es más fino que ningún otro que hayan visto nunca.**

**—Mi madre trabaja con el telar, hace la tela y nos cose los vestidos que nos ponemos mis hermanas y yo. Aprendió de su madre, cuyo trabajo estuvo en el pasado comisionado por la realeza.**

**—Entonces no es de extrañar que sea tan Maravilloso. Bien, en cuanto el muchacho se despierte, deberás llamar a un sirviente. Milord ha ordenado que sus hombres de confianza te escolten hasta tu casa.**

**—Gracias, señora.**

**Cuando la anciana se hubo marchado, Candy, sin prestar atención alguna a la comida, siguió paseando. De repente, se sentía muy agitada.**

**El relato de la misteriosa muerte la había emocionado profundamente. ¿Acaso no había sentido ella la oscuridad cuando puso el pie por primera vez en el castillo de Berkshire? No podía saber si el lord había estado implicado en el asunto, dado que le resultaba imposible mirar en su corazón, pero, ¿y el muchacho? Se detuvo para estudiarlo. Era tan joven, tan dulce y sin una madre en el mundo en la que pudiera confiar.**

**Trató de imaginarse su vida sin su madre ni su abuela. No había nada que no pudiera confiarles. Estaba segura de que su familia estaría lamentándose por su pérdida tanto como ella la añoraba. Lo sentía en su corazón. Ansiaba estar con ellas. Si no decía nada de los problemas que acechaban al muchacho, podría volver a estar en el Reino Mítico al día siguiente por la mañana.**

**Por supuesto, el muchacho tendría que enfrentarse a sus demonios solo, ya que solo le quedaba su padre, un padre que había estado ausente una gran parte de su joven vida. A pesar de todo, Terry Grandchester era un hombre fuerte y capaz, un guerrero curtido en mil batallas que lo sabía todo sobre la lucha contra el enemigo. Un hombre justo que se había quedado toda la noche con ella y la había hecho regresar del Valle de la Bruma. Además, estaba disponiéndolo todo para cumplir su palabra y devolverla a su casa.**

**Sin embargo, ¿podría luchar contra los demonios internos de un niño? ¿Estaba capacitado para enseñar a su hijo cómo luchar contra los terrores que lo acechaban en la noche?**

**Tal vez, si no hubiera sabido el terrible destino de su madre, no sentiría tanta ansiedad por tener que dejar al joven Anthony solo con sus problemas. Se colocó las yemas de los dedos sobre la sien para tratar de calmar la tempestad que rugía en el interior de su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto por los demás? Siempre había sido su mayor debilidad y siempre terminaba causándole conflictos.**

**Después de pasear durante un rato más, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se quitó el camisón. Se puso su propio vestido y comenzó a prepararse para el viaje a casa.**

**—Aquí tienes, hijo —dijo la señora Eleanor, tras entrar en la estancia seguida de una criada—. El señor en persona me ha dado órdenes de que tienes que comer mucho para que recuperes tus fuerzas. Eliza te ha traído unas gachas aderezadas con miel.**

**Mientras la joven sirvienta colocaba el tazón sobre la mesa, la anciana ama de llaves se acercó a la cama del muchacho.**

**— ¿Tienes fuerzas suficientes como para sentarte a la mesa?**

**—Creo que sí —contestó el niño. Entonces, se incorporó y, tras agarrarse a la anciana, cruzó la sala para dirigirse a la mesa—. ¿Quién es esa dama tan hermosa? —añadió, refiriéndose a Candy.**

**—La curandera.**

**— ¿La curandera? ¿Tienes nombre?**

**—Claro que sí. Me llamo Candy White —respondió la joven, acercándose a él y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.**

**—Candy —dijo el niño, tras pensarlo un instante—. Ese nombre significa «alegre». ¿Estás llena de alegría?**

**—Supongo que si, al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Cómo es que sabes el significado de mi nombre?**

**—Mi madre me enseñó los significados de muchos nombres. Me dijo que el mío significa «regalo del cielo» —explicó. Cuando se hubo sentado, le indicó a Candy una silla.**

**La Joven se sentó y aceptó una copa de vino caliente que le ofreció la criada.**

**—Tienes suerte de haber tenido una madre tan sabia.**

**— ¿Era tu madre sabia también?**

**—Aún lo es.**

**— ¿Sigue viva? —preguntó el muchacho, tras tomar una cucharada de gachas muy lentamente—. ¿Y te cuenta cuentos y te canta hasta que te quedas dormida?**

**—Lo hacía cuando yo era más joven.**

**El niño se quedó algo pensativo y luego dijo:**

**—Mi padre me ha dicho que me caí de un árbol.**

**Candy asintió. Se sentía dichosa por el modo en el que el niño se expresaba. Parecía un muchacho despierto y alegre. Tal vez se había preocupado en vano,**

**— ¿Cuántos años tienes tu, Anthony?**

**—Cinco. ¿O tengo ya seis? —le preguntó al ama de llaves.**

**—Aún tienes cinco, hijo mío.**

**— ¿Y por qué necesitaba una curandera? — quiso saber el pequeño, refiriéndose de nuevo a Candy.**

**—Te hiciste daño. Caíste en un sueño muy profundo y los que te quieren temieron que no pudieras despertarte sin mi ayuda.**

**— ¿Y de verdad está mi padre en casa, señora Eleanor? ¿O acaso eso solo fue un sueño?**

**—No fue un sueño, cielo mío. Tu padre está muy contento de estar en casa contigo.**

**Anthony bajó la cabeza, pero no sin que Candy se percatara de la sonrisa de felicidad que le iluminó los ojos. Tomó varias cucharadas de gachas antes de apartar el plato.**

**—Eso no es suficiente ni para que un pajarito se mantenga, hijo mío —dijo la señora Eleanor.**

**—Tomaré un poco más después, señora Eleanor.**

**Candy terminaba de tomarse su copa de vino cuando Terry Grandchester entró a toda velocidad en la estancia seguido de sus primos.**

**—Archie y Stear se han ofrecido a llevarte a tu casa.**

**Candy sintió un escalofrío. Miró hacia el balcón, preguntándose si sería porque amenazaba una tormenta. Al ver que no había nubes, se volvió hacia Grandchester.**

**—Le doy las gracias, milord, pero, ¿por qué no envía conmigo una compañía de sus guerreros?**

**—Mi hermano y yo no necesitamos guerreros —replicó Archie, con altivez.**

**Candy trató de sonreír, pero no consiguió hacerlo.**

**—Debo alabaros. No hay muchos hombres que consentirían viajar al Reino Mítico sin llevar un ejército.**

**—Nuestro primo lo hizo —repuso Archie—, y él lo consiguió. Además, Terry nos ha asegurado que mató al dragón que guarda las orillas del Lago Encantado.**

**— ¿Qué le hace pensar que sólo había un dragón?**

**La sonrisa de Archie se le heló en los labios. En aquel momento, Terry volvió a intervenir.**

**— ¿Me das tu palabra de que mis primos no sufrirán maltrato alguno cuando lleguen a tu reino? ¿De que no habrá repentinas tormentas ni monstruos que surjan de las profundidades del lago?**

**—Te aseguro que, cuando llegue a mi casa, mi familia estará esperando para recibirme. Se encargarán de darles un festín a mis escoltas antes de que estos emprendan el camino de vuelta a casa.**

**—Eso me tranquiliza —dijo Terry. Entonces, miró a su hijo y se le iluminó la mirada—. Veo que has comido, Anthony.**

**—Sí, padre.**

**—Parece estar completamente recuperado —comentó Terry, dirigiéndose a Candy.**

**—Hemos estado charlando mientras comía —respondió ella, ignorando su intranquilidad—. El muchacho tiene una mente muy rápida.**

**—Eso me han dicho. Toma —repuso él, extendiéndole a Candy una capa con capucha— Era de mi esposa. Le he pedido a la señora Eleanor que la buscara para tu viaje de vuelta a casa.**

**—Gracias. Es muy generoso de su parte, milord.**

**Cuando Candy extendió la mano para asir la prenda, sus dedos se cruzaron con los de Grandchester. El calor que sintió fue tan fuerte como si le hubiera caído un rayo. Terry también se preguntó si habrían saltado chispas o si habría sido su imaginación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido, lo dejó más intranquilo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Aún sentía en los dedos un fuerte hormigueo por el contacto.**

**Candy se dio la vuelta. Mientras se ponía la capa, las manos le temblaban, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no se advertía turbación alguna en su rostro. No estaba dispuesta a ceder ante la extraña magia que Terry Grandchester poseía. En vez de eso, pensaría en el viaje a casa.**

**Terry le hizo una reverencia, aunque con mucho cuidado para no volverla a tocar.**

**—Te doy las gracias, Candy White, por haber sanado a mi hijo. Ahora, te deseo un viaje sin novedad a tu casa.**

**—Yo también le doy las gracias, Terrence Grandchester, por haber cumplido la palabra que me dio. Ojalá Anthony y usted sigan bien.**

**Al oír que Candy pronunciaba su nombre, el muchacho la llamó.**

**—Curandera, ¿puedo pasear por los jardines?**

**—No veo por qué no —respondió ella—, aunque creo que deberías permanecer cerca de la casa hasta que te sientas un poco más fuerte. Tal vez deberías dejar que te acompañara un criado, al menos hoy.**

**—Lo haré —dijo el muchacho. Se levantó de la silla y se echó a reír cuando la señora Eleanor le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Vas a venir a pasear conmigo?**

**—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este día, hijo. No hay tarea que me pueda parecer más importante que pasar una hora con mi pequeño Anthony en el jardín —afirmó la mujer.**

**Antes de que se marcharan, la anciana se acercó a Candy y le apretó la mano con la suya.**

**—Que Dios te bendiga, muchacha. Les has devuelto a nuestras vidas la luz del sol. Que tengas un buen viaje a casa —añadió, antes de marcharse.**

**—Gracias, señora Eleanor —respondió Candy. Entonces, la anciana y el niño desaparecieron por el corredor.**

**Mientras ella abandonaba también la estancia, flanqueada por Archie y Stear, sintió que un escalofrío se apoderaba de ella. A pesar de todo, siguió andando, acompañada también por Terry, hasta la puerta que llevaba al patio.**

**Ya en el exterior, se dirigió al caballo, que un paje ya le tenía preparado. Antes de que pudiera subirse a la montura, Archie apareció a su lado, listo para ayudarla. En el momento en el que sintió las manos del caballero alrededor de la cintura, notó que un gélido escalofrío la hacía temblar violentamente. Mientras aceptaba las riendas del paje, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recomponerse.**

**Terryse acercó a ella y, al ver su palidez, le preguntó:**

**— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**—Si. Ha sido sólo un escalofrío —respondió ella, dejando el miedo a un lado. Después de todo, muy pronto estaría con su familia.**

**—En ese caso, te deseo que tengas buen viaje. Y a vosotros también, primos míos.**

**Archie sonrió antes de subirse al caballo y ponerlo en movimiento. Stear, impasible, esperó a que Candy siguiera a su hermano. Justo cuando la joven acicateaba a su montura, se escuchó el grito de una mujer.**

**— ¡Milord! —aullaba la señora Eleanor—. Debe usted venir enseguida.**

**—Un momento —dijo Terry. Rápidamente, agarró las riendas del caballo de Candy—. No te marcharás hasta que veamos qué es lo que ha ocurrido.**

**Antes de que la joven pudiera protestar, Terry la hizo descender bruscamente de la montura y la agarró con fuerza por la muñeca. Entonces, comenzó a tirar de ella mientras seguía a todos los sirvientes hasta el jardín.**

**Al llegar allí, vieron al muchacho tumbado sobre la hierba, presa de violentas convulsiones. La anciana estaba a su lado, retorciéndose las manos. Tenía los ojos llenos de terror.**

**— ¡Dios santo, milord! Es Anthony. Venga rápido. El muchacho está poseído.**

**Los sirvientes retrocedieron, completamente aterrorizados. Mientras Terry avanzaba tirando de Candy, muchos de ellos comenzaron a murmurar.**

**—Es el trabajo de la bruja.**

**—O el del diablo.**

**—Son los dos la misma persona. Y ahora, ella también ha convertido en un demonio al pobre muchacho.**

**—Estaría mucho mejor con los muertos. Ahora, acabará igual que su pobre madre.**

**Candy no prestó atención alguna a los comentarios y permaneció inmóvil al lado de Terry, quien se había arrodillado al lado de su hijo para tomarlo en brazos.**

**—Tranquilo, hijo mío. Anthony, estoy aquí. Dime lo que te pasa.**

**El niño siguió gimiendo y retorciéndose, como si estuviera soportando un dolor insoportable. Frenético, Terry miró a Candy. El tono de su voz era una acusación en toda regla.**

**—Me dijiste que estaba curado.**

**—Yo hice lo que me pidió y le hice despertar de su sopor.**

**—Eso no es suficiente —replicó Terry. Entonces, la agarró violentamente de la muñeca y la hizo arrodillarse a su lado—. ¡Vas a descubrir lo que le pasa a mi hijo, mujer, y hazlo ahora mismo!**

**Candy sintió el aguijonazo de la humillación al notar que todos cerraban el círculo a su alrededor, ansiosos por ver cómo ponía en práctica su magia. De repente, recordó cuando era una niña y tuvo que escuchar los murmullos de una muchedumbre enojada cuando, inocentemente, salvó a un muchacho de ahogarse.**

**—Primero, hará que se marche todo el mundo.**

**— ¿Te atreves a darme órdenes? —replicó Terry, lleno de furia. Sin embargo, rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en situación de discutir con ella—. Señora Eleanor, encárguese de que todos los criados entren en el castillo. Y a vosotros, primos, ya no os necesitaré hoy. Cuando la mujer esté lista para marcharse, os lo haré saber.**

**—Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos — repuso Archie. Stear asintió.**

**—No —insistió Terry—. Os iréis ahora mismo. Os lo ordeno.**

**Archie estaba a punto de protestar cuando vio una gélida expresión en los ojos de su primo. Tras lanzarle una ultima mirada a Candy, se dio la vuelta y regresó al castillo acompañado de Stear.**

**Cuando estuvieron solos, Candy se quitó la capa y le tocó las sienes a Anthony con las yemas de los dedos. Inmediatamente, las violentas convulsiones cesaron y se quedó tan inmóvil como si estuviera muerto. Entonces, la joven cerró los ojos y se concentró.**

**Frunció el ceño y trató de encontrar el modo de atravesar las brumas que nublaban la mente del pequeño.**

**—Aquí hay mucha oscuridad.**

**— ¿Y que la causa? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Miedo? ¿Ira?**

**—Creo que miedo, aunque está mezclado con muchas otras emociones, ira... Y vergüenza.**

**— ¿Vergüenza? ¿Y de qué tiene que avergonzarse mi hijo?**

**—No estoy segura, pero creo que le avergonzó huir de su miedo. Se siente culpable porque no se quedó y se enfrentó a él como debía haberlo hecho un guerrero —dijo Candy, abriendo los ojos—. Cuando lo mira, ve el rostro de su madre. Sin embargo, él también es el hijo de su padre. Lo admira mucho y quiere imitarlo.**

**—Sé que te di mi palabra de que te devolvería a tu casa si tú me devolvías a mi hijo. Si insistes en marcharte, no tendré más remedio que cumplir mi palabra, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor. Te estaría muy agradecido si te quedaras y ayudaras a mi hijo a recordar su miedo, para que pueda enfrentarse a él y seguir con su vida —susurró, casi suplicándole.**

**Candy comprendió lo mucho que suponía para un hombre tan orgulloso pedirle algo así. Como señor del castillo, podía ordenárselo y ella no tendría más remedio que obedecer. Después de todo, ella era su cautiva. No había nadie en el castillo ni en el pueblo que la ayudara sin el consentimiento de su señor.**

**— ¿Y si, al ayudar a Anthony a recordar su miedo lo pongo en peligro?**

**—Él y yo nos enfrentaremos a cualquier peligro. Quiero recuperar a mi hijo y que esté bien.**

**De repente, Candy captó un ligero movimiento detrás de Terry y vio, cómo una suave luz se transformaba en la encantadora mujer rubia que había visto al lado de la cama de Anthony. La mujer extendía las manos, como si le estuviera implorando que se quedara. Rápidamente, la imagen desapareció.**

**¿Qué habría ocurrido en aquel castillo para provocar que aquella mujer viviera más allá del tiempo que se le había asignado? ¿Qué extraño asunto estaba aún sin resolver en el castillo?**

**Candy permaneció en silencio durante un instante antes de responder.**

**—Por mucho que añore mi hogar en el Reino Mítico, no puedo marcharme dejando a este niño indefenso ante esos miedos desconocidos sin hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo. No estoy segura de que yo pueda encontrar el camino a través del laberinto que ocupa su mente, porque, como ya le he dicho, ese no es mi don. El mío es curar, pero le doy mi palabra de que lo intentaré.**

**Terry la estudió profundamente. La joven vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión.**

**— ¿Te verás obligada a pagar el mismo precio que antes?**

**—Sí. No puedo negar que el esfuerzo me pasará factura. Cada vez que uso mi don, debo pagar. Este esfuerzo, con toda , seguridad me debilitará, pero no me agotará como antes. El viaje del otro lado es el que más esfuerzo requiere, mucho más que el viaje del pasado al presente.**

**—Está bien. Me ocuparé de que se prepare para ti la alcoba que hay al lado de la de Anthony. Podrás pedirle a la señora Eleanor lo que necesites. Tanto si es comida como hierbas, sea lo que sea se te será proporcionado.**

**Terry se levantó con el niño en brazos y se dirigió hacia el castillo seguido de Candy. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, vio que el ama de llaves y el resto de los sirvientes los observaban con ansiedad desde puertas y ventanas.**

**¿A qué había accedido? Aunque no tenía culpa por lo que le había ocurrido al pequeño, había muchos que la culparían a ella si Anthony sufría algún daño. Estarían observándola para ver si, en realidad, era una bruja. Incluso se la culparía de cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, como el mal tiempo, las plagas o la crueldad de otros. Una vez más, se había puesto en peligro por alguien que casi no conocía y todo por su tierno y piadoso corazón.**

**¿Acaso no iba a aprender nunca?**

**Mientras entraban en el castillo, Terry comenzó a dar órdenes a gritos a sus sirvientes, que estos se apresuraron a obedecer. Candy siguió a Terry hasta la alcoba de Anthony y observó cómo se tapaba al pequeño con pieles. La joven rápidamente utilizó lo que le quedaba de las hierbas que le habían llevado la noche anterior, las molió y las echó a una copa que contenía agua caliente. Cuando la infusión se hubo preparado, acercó la copa a los labios del pequeño y lo ayudó a beber.**

**—Por ahora, milord —dijo, cuando hubo terminado—, creo que deberíamos dejar dormir a su hijo. Ha tenido un viaje largo y agotador y tanto la mente como el cuerpo siguen agotados.**

**Terry cayó de rodillas y tomó la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.**

**—Me parte el corazón verlo tan atormentado.**

**—Sí —respondió Candy, arrodillándose también al otro lado de la cama—, pero el sueño es muy reparador, tanto para la mente como para el cuerpo. Sospecho que, cuando se despierte, no recordará nada de lo ocurrido en el jardín.**

**—Si no recuerda nada. ¿cómo podrás ayudarlo?**

**—Todos tenemos recuerdos que hemos olvidado, milord, pero nuestra mente los tiene guardados en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Algunas veces, cuando menos lo esperamos, los recuerdos regresan a la superficie. Primero, debo ganarme la confianza de Anthony. Luego, tal vez, pueda encontrar el camino a través de las brumas de su mente hasta encontrar lo que lo turba.**

**—Milord —dijo el ama de llaves, desde la puerta, contemplando la escena con ansiedad—, como usted ha pedido, se ha preparado la alcoba que hay al lado de esta.**

**—Gracias, señora Eleanor. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? — le preguntó Terrya Candy.**

**—Debo enviarle una misiva a mi familia para asegurarles que estoy bien y que ya no se me retiene en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Le pedirá a uno de sus hombres que vaya a entregarla?**

**— ¿Por qué no puedes aplacar los temores de tu familia simplemente con un pensamiento? — replicó él, sonriendo por primera vez desde aquella mañana.**

**—Eso es posible durante momentos de extremo peligro. Sé que mi familia sintió su presencia en nuestro reino y que se unieron para protegerlo contra su fuerza.**

**— ¿Por eso se produjo esa tormenta sobre las aguas del lago? ¿La enviaron ellas?**

**—Si, y podrían haber hecho más, pero temían hacerme daño a mí también. El hecho de que se negara a soltarme disminuyó sus poderes.**

**— ¡Qué suerte la mía! Está bien. Escribe tu carta y haré que uno de mis hombres la lleve a tu casa.**

**—No necesitará arriesgar su vida cruzando el Lago Encantado. Si la coloca en una talega hecha de cuero de cabritilla, cruzará el lago hasta la orilla opuesta, donde la encontrará mi familia.**

**—Cuántos secretos —replicó Terry, con una sonrisa—. ¿Significa esto que estás empezando a confiar en mí?**

**—Tanto como usted confía en mí, milord.**

**—Eres una mujer muy inteligente —replicó él, soltando una carcajada—. Nunca he conocido a ninguna como tú.**

**—Y usted es un hombre muy duro, pero creo que también justo —dijo Candy, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la falda—. Voy a necesitar un pergamino y una pluma. Mi familia ya ha estado preocupada mucho tiempo.**

**Terry miró al ama de llaves, que seguía observando la escena desde la puerta y a la criada, Eliza, que estaba a su lado.**

**—Dadle todo lo que necesite —dijo.**

**Cuando la anciana hubo dado órdenes a la criada, Candy miró a Terry. Observó que él la estaba mirando de un modo que le provocó un vivo rubor en las mejillas. A pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos, lo sentía casi como si la estuviera tocando. Casi podía saborear sus labios...**

**«Un poco más de su magia», pensó, mientras seguía al ama de llaves a su habitación. Aquel hombre tenía poderes muy extraños.**

**Terry permaneció al lado de la cama de su hijo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que, en el patio del castillo, había experimentado un momento de tristeza cuando la joven estaba a punto de marcharse. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si se le estuviera concediendo su deseo, había surgido una razón de peso para que se quedara.**

**Tendría que permanecer alerta. Había algo en aquella bruja que le tocaba en un punto sensible. Le resultaría muy fácil engañarse a sí mismo y creer que ella era simplemente una joven dulce e inocente. Sin embargo, cualquier mujer poseedora de una magia tan potente como la suya podría persuadir a un hombre para que creyera cualquier cosa. Podría ser que, muy pronto, Terry comenzara a creer que las brujas no tienen interés alguno por seducir a los hombres mortales, aunque todo el mundo sabía que no era así.**

**No tenía intención alguna de caer víctima de sus encantos. Su única preocupación sería Anthony. No descansaría hasta que el muchacho estuviera bien y fuera feliz una vez más.**

**Fervientemente, deseó que los poderes de curación de aquella mujer pudieran sanar la mente al igual que el cuerpo porque el estado del muchacho era muy preocupante. En los más escondidos y oscuros rincones de su mente albergaba el terrible temor de que Anthony hubiera heredado la locura de su madre.**

**Candy entró de puntillas en la habitación del pequeño y se arrodilló al lado de su cama. Escuchó atentamente y comprobó que el niño respiraba suave y constantemente. Como parecía dormir tranquilo, se levantó y salió de la estancia. Por la mañana, tenia la intención de dirigirse al bosque cercano para recoger las plantas y las hierbas que necesitaría para la curación.**

**En el pasillo, las velas iluminaban tenuemente el espacio al tiempo que vertían cera sobre el suelo y dibujaban extrañas sombras en las paredes. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar por delante de la escalera, se detuvo en seco. Lo que le hizo mirar por encima del hombro no fue tanto un sonido como un presentimiento. Le parecía que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió que alguien la empujaba bruscamente por detrás y la hacía caer escaleras abajo. Durante un instante, se quedó tumbada sobre el duro suelo de madera, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. A medida que la cabeza se le fue aclarando, se tocó y sintió que le estaba empezando a salir un chichón. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.**

**Durante unos minutos, permaneció sentada hasta que estuvo segura de que podía tenerse en pie. Con un suave suspiro de resignación, se puso de pie y subió de nuevo las escaleras para dirigirse a su dormitorio.**

**Mientras se metía en la cama, supo, sin ninguna duda, que su caída no había sido ningún accidente. Alguien le estaba dejando muy claro que no era bienvenida en el castillo de Berkshire. Aquel deliberado acto de crueldad solo reafirmó aún más su resolución de quedarse y ayudar al niño. Presentía que allí había mucho más de lo que había anticipado.**

**— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Candy, cuando la señora Eleanor entró en su cuarto seguida de una procesión de criadas.**

**Una de ellas llevaba una tina lo suficientemente profunda como para poder sentarse. Después de colocarla sobre varias capas de tela, la muchacha se marchó mientras las otras mujeres vaciaban cubos de agua caliente en la tina hasta que ésta estuvo llena. Cuando la tarea estuvo terminada, todas miraron a su alrededor con ansiedad, como si estuvieran en peligro mortal. Parecían deseosas de marcharse de la alcoba de la bruja.**

**La criada que solía atender a Anthony entró en la habitación con un montón de vestidos y de accesorios femeninos.**

**El ama de llaves miró con cierta intranquilidad las hierbas que Candy había recogido en el jardín y el campo cercano. Había tantas que la estancia estaba perfumada con su fragancia.**

**—Mi señor me ha ordenado que me encargue de que se te arreglen estos vestidos. Eliza es una sirvienta perezosa y malhumorada, pero también es una costurera de mucho talento. Ella se encargará de arreglártelos.**

**—Yo no soy más que una curandera —replicó Candy—. ¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de ricos vestidos?**

**—El señor ha ordenado que te reúnas con él esta noche en el comedor de gala para cenar.**

**—Entiendo —dijo la joven, mirando los vestidos y las zapatillas con desinterés—, Escoja usted por mí, señora Eleanor. Ahora yo debo prepara un bálsamo para el niño.**

**Mientras ella se ocupaba moliendo las hojas de varias hierbas en un mortero, el ama de llaves escogió un precioso vestido del color del brezo.**

**—Creo que este servirá. Eliza. Este le irá muy bien a la señorita. Si es demasiado grande para ella, utiliza una de estas cintas para ajustarle la cintura —dijo la anciana, tras entregarle un chal de color marfil, entrelazado con cintas también de color malva—. Y creo que ese chal servirá para paliar el frío de esa sala tan grande.**

**La señora Eleanor vio que la cautelosa criada miraba de reojo la poción que Candy estaba preparando. Comprendía su miedo y su temor, dado que los sentía ella misma, pero el señor del castillo había decidido confiar en aquella curandera y por lo que la anciana había visto, Candy White parecía muy interesada en sanar al niño.**

**Agarró a la criada por el brazo y la zarandeó.**

**—Escúchame, Eliza. Atenderás todas las necesidades de la señorita o el señor se enterará de tu actitud. ¿Me comprendes?**

**—Si, señora Eleanor.**

**—Bien. Además, peina también a la señorita si es posible —comentó la mujer, mientras miraba la abundante melena que caía sobre la espalda. Sabía que sería necesaria más habilidad que la que Eliza poseía para domar aquel mar de fuego. No obstante, la criada haría lo que ella le había pedido y cualquier cosa sería mejor que el aspecto que tenía la curandera en aquellos momentos, que se parecía más bien a cualquier criatura salvaje que acabara de salir de los bosques de las Tierras Altas.**

**La señora Eleanor salió de la alcoba, con la mente ocupada por las docenas de tareas que requerían su atención.**

**Cuando Candy hubo terminado con las hierbas, miró a la criada y la estudió cuidadosamente.**

**— ¿Por dónde empezamos, Eliza?**

**—Si le parece bien, por el baño, milady.**

**—Sí, creo que tienes razón —replicó Candy. Se quitó el vestido y se metió en la cálida agua de la tina, hundiéndose en ella presa de un puro placer.**

**—Se me dieron órdenes de que le lavara el cabello, milady —dijo Eliza, a varios pasos de distancia, mientras la miraba con desdén.**

**—Muy bien. En ese caso, no queremos desobedecer una orden, ¿verdad? —dijo. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agua, mojándose así completamente el cabello antes de volver a salir a la superficie—. Puedes comenzar a lavar, Eliza.**

**La criada comenzó a aplicar el jabón y a frotar el cabello de Candy, separando con mucho cuidado los mechones mientras lo hacía.**

**— ¿Los has encontrado ya? —le preguntó Candy, sin poder resistirse.**

**— ¿El qué?**

**—Los cuernos.**

**— ¿Los cuernos, milady?**

**— ¿No es eso lo que estabas buscando, Eliza?**

**—Sí, milady.**

**—No tienes nada que temer —replicó Candy, tras soltar una carcajada—. No hay cuernos, ni alas. No soy ni una santa ni una pecadora, sino sólo una mujer, lo mismo que tú.**

**— ¿Lo mismo que yo? —repitió la criada, no muy convencida—. ¿Le importaría enjuagarse, milady? —añadió, algo enojada.**

**Candy se sumergió de nuevo bajo el agua y se frotó el cabello hasta que se lo hubo enjuagado. Cuando salió de la tina, vio que la sirvienta la miraba de arriba abajo. Parecía que no habría manera de asegurarle a la joven hasta que ella lo viera por si misma que, efectivamente, no era más que una simple mujer.**

**Candy se colocó delante de la chimenea mientras la criada la ayudaba a ponerse una camisa, las enaguas, las medias y las zapatillas. Cuando estuvo vestida, se sentó para que la criada pudiera cepillarle el cabello. Pareció que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Eliza quedara satisfecha.**

**Por fin, la muchacha llevó a Candy hasta un espejo.**

**—Mírese, milady.**

**Candy se sorprendió. A excepción del reflejo del Lago Encantado, nunca se había visto como la veían los demás y mucho menos con tanta claridad.**

**Se pasó las manos por la falda y luego se las llevó al cabello.**

**— ¿Eres una bruja? ¿Eliza?**

**— ¿Milady?**

**—Estoy segura de que eres capaz de hacer magia con las manos. ¿Cómo si no se puede explicar que hayas convertido un nabo en una rosa?**

**— ¡Qué cosas más raras dice, milady! — exclamó la muchacha, mirándola con cierta sospecha—. ¿Es que nunca antes había visto su propia belleza?**

**—No tengo interés alguno en mi aspecto — replicó Candy, dándose la vuelta—. Mi madre me dijo que lo único que importa es lo que hay en nuestros corazones. Ahora —añadió, tras tomar un cuenco de hierbas machacadas—, debo marcharme. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo en placeres. Es hora de que vaya a ver cómo está Anthony.**

**—Yo se lo puedo llevar, milady —dijo la criada, tratando de agarrarle el cuenco.**

**—No. Iré a verlo yo misma.**

**Con el ceño fruncido Eliza le colocó el chal sobre los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.**

**—Es mejor que no se entretenga. El señor cena justo cuando se pone el sol.**

**—Allí estaré. Gracias, Eliza.**

**La criada pareció muy sorprendida por la gratitud de Candy. Nadie le había dado las gracias nunca por realizar sus tareas.**

**Cuando Candy se hubo marchado, la joven criada recogió el vestido que Candy se había quitado y estudió las fibras doradas y las delicadas y uniformes puntadas. Era una tela tan hermosa, tan suave y delicada como si la hubieran tejido los ángeles... o las brujas.**

**Aquel pensamiento hizo que Eliza se quedara inmóvil. Se había esperado algo muy diferente de la sencilla y simpática muchacha que se había comportado con ella con tanta naturalidad. A pesar de todo, haría bien en recordar que aquella dama a la que le había tocado servir no era como las otras. Era lista, astuta e ingeniosa. Sin embargo, no era la única.**

**—Y bien, Terry. Tú sobreviviste al Reino Mítico —dijo un guerrero del grupo que había al lado de la chimenea, disfrutando de su cerveza.**

**—Sí —respondió él, observando a la multitud que se había reunido en el comedor de gala.**

**— ¿Fue como nos han contado? ¿Hay monstruos en el lago y brumas malignas que pueden cegar a un hombre?**

**—Yo no vi bruma alguna, pero había un dragón. Y una docena o más de guerreros.**

**— ¿Estás diciendo que, sin compañía alguna, conseguiste matar a un dragón y a una docena de hombres armados?**

**—No pensaba en mi propia seguridad, sino en el bien de Anthony. Y, como podéis ver, sigo con vida —contestó Terry mientras miraba a un grupo de mujeres del pueblo, a muchas de las cuales no había visto desde que enterró a su esposa—. Veo que esta noche os han acompañado vuestras esposas.**

**—Tus primos nos aseguraron que serían bienvenidas. Nuestras mujeres no querían perderse la oportunidad de ver a una verdadera bruja —comentó uno de los hombres, tras soltar una risotada.**

**—Confío en que no la llamaras así, Malcolm —le espetó Terry, frunciendo el ceño.**

**—He oído que ha sacado a Anthony de su sopor —prosiguió el hombre, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.**

**—Sí.**

**—Y que ahora está poseído.**

**—Simplemente se cayó en el jardín.**

**—Oímos que le dio un ataque.**

**—El muchacho sigue aun muy débil y...**

**Terry interrumpió su discurso al ver que entraba Candy. Durante un momento, lo único que pudo ver fue la orgullosa inclinación de su cabeza mientras inspeccionaba a todos los asistentes. Llevaba el cabello entrelazado con cintas y recogido a un lado, de modo que este se derramaba sobre su pecho. El vestido, del color del brezo, parecía teñirle las mejillas de un rubor muy favorecedor.**

**A su lado estaba Anthony. El niño, aferrado a la mano de la joven, parecía estar completamente aterrado.**

**Archie siguió la dirección de la mirada de Terry y se mofó.**

**— ¿Es que te ha robado la bruja la voz, primo?**

**Terry no prestó atención a las burlas de su primo y atravesó la sala con grandes zancadas. Al llegar al lado de Anthony, lo tomó en brazos.**

**— ¿Te sientes con la fuerza suficiente como para cenar con nosotros, hijo?**

**—Sí, padre. La curandera me ha dicho que he estado durmiendo gran parte del día. Ahora, me siento muy descansado.**

**—Me alegro, Anthony —dijo Terry. Antes de volverse a mirar a Candy, depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo—. Veo que la señora Eleanor te ha encontrado algo que ponerte.**

**—Sí. He de felicitarlo. Ha sido un plan muy astuto.**

**— ¿Un plan muy astuto? No entiendo a qué te refieres.**

**Candy observó a las mujeres, que se tapaban la boca con las manos para cuchichear con las que estaban a su lado, y a los hombres, que la miraban con franca curiosidad.**

**—Ahora comprendo por qué insistió en que me reuniera con usted en el comedor de gala, milord.**

**— ¿Que comprendes qué?**

**—Sí, debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba tramando —replicó, irguiendo un poco más la cabeza y la espalda—. Por el ansia que se refleja en los rostros de sus invitados, veo que voy a ser el entretenimiento de la velada de esta noche.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, te****niendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

* * *

**La expresión atónita de Terry se convirtió en una de desaprobación.**

**—Mujer, te equivocas. No es lo que parece...**

**Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el ama de llaves acudió para anunciar que todos debían tomar sus asientos para que los criados comenzaran a servir la cena.**

**—Ya sé lo mucho que usted insiste en cenar exactamente a la caída del sol —dijo la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿No se alegra de ver levantado a su hijo?**

**Terry se tragó su propia frustración por la inoportuna llegada del ama de llaves. En realidad, no le debía ninguna disculpa a la curandera.**

**—Sí, señora Eleanor —dijo.**

**—En ese caso, milord, si se sienta usted en el lugar de honor, comenzaremos a servir la cena. Creo que esta noche estará de acuerdo conmigo en que la cocinera se ha superado en honor de que su hijo ha despertado de su sueño.**

**Mientras Terry llevaba a su hijo entre las mesas, oyó los susurros y las risas ahogadas que se dirigían a la mujer que avanzaba detrás de ellos. Casi había una sensación palpable de miedo y excitación entre los asistentes a la cena.**

**— ¿Crees que hará un conjuro?**

**—Tal vez te convierta en un sapo, Duncan.**

**Aquel comentario provocó muchas risas. Dos mujeres del pueblo, conocidas por su afición al chismorreo, se reían mientras se tapaban la boca.**

**—No parece una bruja.**

**— ¿Y qué aspecto tiene una bruja? ¿Es que has visto alguna vez a una? ¿Lisa?**

**—No, pero se mueve como una bruja. ¿Ves? Sin esfuerzo alguno. Es como si estuviera flotando.**

**—Sí. Y mírale las manos. Tiene los dedos largos y afilados. Sin embargo, con un chasquido de esos dedos, es capaz de conjurar imágenes oscuras y aterradoras.**

**— ¿Y por qué no? Las brujas están emparentadas con el diablo.**

**Terry comprendía aquellos comentarios, ya que él era culpable de los mismos ridículos temores. Sin embargo, muchas de sus nociones se habían desvanecido tras conocer a la mujer que había tras el mito. Por eso le dolía saber que Candy se viera sometida a un tratamiento tan cruel por parte de su propia gente. Tanto si se veían empujados por el miedo como por la ignorancia tenían que comprender que sus palabras resultaban dolorosas para quien las escuchara.**

**Cuando alcanzaron la mesa principal, Archie y Stear ya los estaban esperando. Aunque saludaron a Anthony con entusiasmo, lo hicieron con más contención con Candy. Parecía que ellos también tenían reservas sobre su invitada.**

**En vez de tomar su asiento en la mesa, Terry pidió que todos guardaran silencio. Los invitados callaron y los criados se detuvieron en su trabajo, sorprendidos por la reacción de su señor.**

**—Me resulta muy gratificante ver a tantos amigos que han venido aquí esta noche para celebrar el regreso de mi hijo de las puertas de la muerte. Me agrada también que hayáis venido para darle las gracias a la mujer que lo ha curado.**

**Hizo sentar a Candy y a su hijo en el banco y, a continuación, se sentó al otro lado del pequeño. Entonces, indicó a los criados que siguieran sirviendo la cena y llenando las copas. Inmediatamente, los rumores volvieron a reanudarse. Los invitados comentaban el hecho de que lord Grandchester hubiera dado públicamente las gracias a la bruja,**

**— ¿Crees que lo ha embrujado?**

**— ¿Por qué no? Es lo que se espera de alguien de su calaña.**

**—Te aseguro que es peligrosa — le decía una anciana a su marido mientras estudiaba el modo en el que Candy sonreía a Anthony—. No la mires a los ojos, Rupert, o también te robará a ti la voluntad.**

**—Te aseguro que estaría encantado de someterme a sus deseos — le comentó Rupert a uno de los caballeros—, mientras me dedicara a mí esa dulce sonrisa.**

**—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —replicó el aludido, entre risotadas—. Es una bruja muy agraciada.**

**Mientras los dos hombres sonreían, sus esposas no dejaban de observar a Candy como un predador a la presa a la que va a atacar.**

**—Por lo que sabemos —dijo una—, podría ser una vieja y fea bruja que ha tomado el aspecto de una joven y hermosa doncella para seducir a sus víctimas.**

**—Si esa mujer es vieja y fea, yo estaría encantado de volverme un abuelillo viejo y sin dientes —replicó su marido.**

**Este comentario hizo que todos los hombres se echaran a reír y que las damas se pusieran completamente furiosas.**

**—Y bien, Anthony —dijo Archie, tras tomar un sorbo de su cerveza y observar a su sobrino—. ¿Te sientes descansado?**

**—Sí —contestó el muchacho, tras lanzar a su padre una sonrisa—. Le he dado a la señora Eleanor mi palabra de que comería más de lo que desayuné esta mañana. Ella me dijo que había comido menos que un pajarito.**

**—Pasa tiempo hasta que uno recupera el apetito después de estar enfermo —afirmó Terry observando a su hijo también con una sonrisa—. Date tiempo, hijo.**

**—Pero ya ha regresado, padre —explicó Anthony, mirando a Candy—. La poción que ella me ha hecho beber me ha dado mucha hambre.**

**—Me alegro —dijo ella.**

**— ¿Una poción? —preguntó Terry, entornando los ojos.**

**—Simplemente una infusión de hierbas.**

**— ¿Qué hierbas? —le espetó Terry.**

**—Genciana, menta y camomila. Todas son curativas y tranquilizadoras y deberían permitir que Anthony durmiera esta noche sin tener malos sueños.**

**Mientras hablaba, Candy tomó un muslo de ave de una bandeja y cortó varios trozos, que colocó sobre el plato del muchacho junto con un poco de verdura.**

**Archie observó cómo su sobrino se lo comía todo.**

**—Si estuviera en tu lugar, tendría cuidado, muchacho. Después de pasar tanto tiempo sin comer, te vas a poner enfermo con toda esa comida.**

**— ¿Debo preocuparme, curandera? —le preguntó el niño a Candy.**

**—No, Anthony. No nos excederemos, pero necesitas comida para recuperar tus fuerzas.**

**Varias veces le cortó ella trozos de carne del ave y todas ellas el niño se comió todo lo que le daba. Finalmente, el pequeño se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.**

**— ¿Me das ahora mi recompensa?**

**—Por supuesto.**

**Candy partió una galleta por la mitad y la cubrió con miel antes de dársela al pequeño. Mientras Anthony se metía el primero de los trozos en la boca, Terry miró con una expresión acusadora a Candy por encima de la cabeza del pequeño.**

**— ¿Lo has chantajeado con miel?**

**— ¿Dónde está el daño, milord?**

**— ¿Cómo sabías que a Anthony le encantan las galletas cubiertas de miel? —le preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.**

**— ¿Acaso no le gustan los dulces a todos los niños pequeños, milord? —replicó ella.**

**De mala gana, Terry asintió y comenzó a comer, aunque en aquella ocasión era él el que tenía poco apetito. No le quedaba más remedio que confiar en aquella mujer, aunque el pensamiento no le resultaba nada tranquilizador. A pesar del conocimiento que tenía de las hierbas y que hubiera hecho despertar a Anthony, le turbaba la facilidad con la que parecía pasar de ser una mujer normal a una bruja. Había leído la mente del muchacho. Se apostaba cualquier cosa. Probablemente sabía cosas sobre el pequeño que ni siquiera sabía el propio Terry.**

**Le molestaba, pero no tenía más remedio que confiar en ella. La necesitaba desesperadamente. Le dolía mucho tener que confiar en cualquiera, pero especialmente en aquella bruja.**

**Cuando el silencio se abrió paso entre ellos, Candy sintió un escalofrío. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Muy cerca. Posiblemente en aquella misma mesa. La oscuridad. La maldad. Miró a Terry y observó que él la contemplaba echando chispas por los ojos mientras Eliza le servía la comida.**

**De repente, Archie se dirigió a ella.**

**— ¿Qué te parece el castillo de Berkshire? ¿Has visto alguna vez algo tan grandioso?**

**—Me parece que es impresionante —respondió Candy, tratando de desprenderse de sus oscuros pensamientos—, aunque no he tenido mucha oportunidad de ver nada que no sea la estancia de Anthony y la mía propia.**

**—Estoy seguro de que en los días venideros lo verás en su totalidad, y también el pueblo. Por cierto, primo, hay rumores de que la nueva reina de Inglaterra terminará en la Torre como su madre.**

**—No lo creo —dijo Candy—. Aunque puedo presentir que Elizabeth vivirá mucho tiempo, tales cosas no nos importan a los que vivimos en el Reino Mítico. Nuestro aislamiento nos protege del mundo que hay más allá de nuestras fronteras.**

**—Te lamentarás de tanta inocencia si los ingleses deciden invadir tu pacífico reino — predijo Terry, con voz profunda.**

**— ¿Y por qué iban a querer hacerlo? No tenemos nada que nadie desee.**

**—Si eso es lo que crees, eres más inocente de lo que pareces. Lo ingleses no necesitan razón alguna para invadir más que el puro placer que obtienen de matar a los que son más débiles que ellos mismos.**

**—Sí, he oído hablar de hombres que matan por puro placer — susurró Candy, palideciendo súbitamente—. Llevan la oscuridad en sus almas.**

**—Me pregunto qué les dirías a todos los hombres que hay en esta sala que han tomado las vidas de otros hombres en el campo de batalla. Yo mismo, para empezar. ¿Debería ser juzgado con dureza por ello?**

**—Usted es un guerrero, milord —repuso Candy, tras escoger con mucho cuidado sus palabras, consciente de que el hijo de Terry estaba escuchando—. Su empeño es noble, dado que arriesga su propia vida para proteger a los inocentes.**

**— ¿Y si mi primo también se divierte matando? —le preguntó Archie, riendo.**

**Candy vio que los ojos de Terry se llenaban de ira. Deliberadamente, se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que observó en ellos la alivió profundamente.**

**—No importa lo que piensen los demás, milord. Usted hace lo que hace por su sentido del honor.**

**—Hablas como si conocieras a mi primo — replicó Archie.**

**—No. Se podría decir que somos unos desconocidos, pero algunas cosas son imposibles de ocultar.**

**— ¿Qué cosas? —quiso saber Archie. Candy apartó la mirada. Había sentido que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Por qué experimentaba unas sensaciones tan desagradables con los propios parientes de Terry?**

**—Te lo volveré a preguntar —insistió Archie, con un tono gélido de voz—. ¿Qué cosas son imposibles de ocultar?**

**Candy se tomó un momento para recomponerse antes de responder.**

**—Un corazón puro y uno malvado.**

**— ¿Y tú afirmas poder ver lo que se oculta en el corazón de un hombre?**

**—Yo no afirmo nada.**

**Después de aquella respuesta, aunque los demás hicieron algunos intentos por reanudar la conversación, esta se interrumpió por completo. Candy sintió un profundo alivio cuando, un breve tiempo después, Archie dijo:**

**—Vamos, Stear. Es hora de que vayamos a saludar a los invitados de nuestro primo.**

**Candy observó cómo se alejaban los dos hermanos. Archie a la cabeza, seguido de Stear, que se comportaba con él como un dócil niño. Muy pronto se perdieron entre los comensales, quienes, después de varias copas de cerveza, habían comenzado a ser muy ruidosos.**

**Un poco más tarde, Candy vio que Archie volvía a acercarse a la mesa principal, seguido de un grupo de caballeros y de sus damas. El primo de Terry se dirigió directamente a Candy.**

**—Hay varias personas que tienen achaques entre nuestros invitados. Te suplican un favor.**

**Terry frunció el ceño.**

**—Esta mujer es mi invitada, Archie. No esperaba que te comportaras así. No voy a consentir esto.**

**La expresión del rostro de Archie no cambió, aunque los ojos se le oscurecieron de ira contenida.**

**—Mi petición es sincera, primo. Además, después de todo, esta dama es una curandera. ¿No te parece que te equivocarías si dejaras que todas estas buenas gentes sufrieran innecesariamente?**

**Candy podía ver perfectamente el desafío que había en los ojos de Archie y deseó poder escapar de aquella trampa. Por la bondad que había en su corazón, siempre trataba de ver lo bueno que había en los demás. Tal vez aquel hombre no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Archie no era consciente de que, por un breve entretenimiento, ella tendría que pagar un precio por aquel juego. Aparentemente, tampoco le importaba.**

**Examinó los rostros de las personas que lo acompañaban y se fijó en el del caballero de cierta edad que estaba a un lado, como si se sintiera avergonzado de formar parte de aquel grupo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su corazón se apiadó de él.**

**—Usted, señor, tiene una dolorosa molestia en la garganta.**

**Después de recuperarse de su sorpresa, el caballero asintió.**

**—Así es. Y resulta muy molesto.**

**—Prepárese una infusión de tomillo. Tranquilizará y curará su garganta. Por la mañana, se sentirá mucho mejor.**

**—Os lo agradezco, señora.**

**—No tenéis por qué, señor.**

**— ¿Me puede usted curar a mí el dolor de cabeza? —le preguntó un hombre calvo y regordete, que se apoyaba sobre un bastón.**

**— ¿Cómo va a poder hacer esta mujer lo que nadie más ha conseguido? —le espetó su esposa—. Lleva sufriendo de fuertes dolores de cabeza toda su vida, aunque parece que han empeorado en estos últimos años.**

**Candy tocó la frente del anciano con las yemas de los dedos y frunció el ceño.**

**—Sí, noto que le duele ahora.**

**El anciano asintió mientras que su esposa lo agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él con la esperanza de alejarlo de allí.**

**Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dolor del hombre. Minutos más tarde, dio un paso atrás, visiblemente agotada. Inmediatamente, el hombre se volvió a su mujer.**

**— ¡Bendito sea el Señor! El dolor ha desaparecido. Ha desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó su mujer, asombrada—. ¿Hablas en serio?**

**—Sí. Que Dios la bendiga, señora. Por primera vez en muchos años mi dolor ha desaparecido.**

**Aunque de mala gana, su esposa hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Candy.**

**—Gracias.**

**Un murmullo se fue abriendo paso a través de los invitados que llenaban el comedor de gala. Todo el mundo se acercó a la mesa para tratar de ver mejor lo que ocurría.**

**— ¿Y yo? —le preguntó a Candy una de las chismosas del pueblo. Era una mujer bastante voluminosa e iba embutida en un traje de color rosa, con una mínima cintura y el busto muy comprimido.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que le duele?**

**—Aquí —respondió la mujer, tocándose en el pecho—. A cada paso que doy, casi no puedo respirar.**

**— ¿De verdad desea que la cure? —le preguntó Candy, tomando la mano de la mujer entre las suyas.**

**—Claro.**

**—En ese caso, debe usted hacer exactamente lo que le digo. Cuando llegue a su casa esta noche, debe quitarse el corsé que tanto la aprieta y sacar un poco las costuras de sus vestidos. Así le aseguro que jamás volverá a tener problemas para respirar.**

**Al oír aquellas palabras, todos los asistentes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.**

**— ¡Oh! Eres una bruja malvada y horrible — exclamó la mujer. Al escuchar las risas de los demás, la escandalizada mujer se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del comedor seguida de su esposo.**

**Terry se limpió las lágrimas que las carcajadas le habían provocado en los ojos y susurró unas palabras en el oído de Candy.**

**—Me había equivocado al preocuparme por ti. Tendría que haberme imaginado que no tolerarías necedades.**

**Candy se limitó a mirar a la multitud, preguntándose si habría alguien más que se atrevería a ponerla a prueba.**

**Al ver que Anthony ahogaba un bostezo, Terry rodeó a su hijo con el brazo.**

**— ¿Estás cansado, hijo mío?**

**—Sí, padre.**

**—Entonces, iré a buscar a la señora Eleanor. Ella te podrá llevar a tu cama.**

**Candy aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.**

**—Su ama de llaves está demasiado ocupada para eso, milord. Tiene invitados de los que ocuparse. Si no tiene usted objeción, yo estaría encantada de llevar a Anthony a su habitación y de quedarme con él hasta que se quede dormido.**

**—Entonces, ¿no habrá más pociones?**

**—Esta noche no, aunque no puedo prometer nada para después.**

**Terry le dedicó una larga y pensativa mirada antes de asentir.**

**—Muy bien. Puedes ocuparte de mi hijo.**

**Besó al pequeño y observó cómo Anthony le daba la mano a Candy. Mientras los dos se disponían a salir del comedor de gala, todos los asistentes estiraron las cabezas para verlos marchar. Archie, por su parte, esperó hasta que los dos hubieron salido de la sala. Entonces, se giró de nuevo a su primo.**

**—Es mejor que tengas cuidado. Tu hijo parece estar tomándole mucho cariño a la curandera.**

**— ¿Y qué malo tiene eso, primo?**

**—No sabes nada sobre ella. Sería mejor que desconfiaras de esas pociones que le da.**

**—Tendré cuidado, Archie.**

**Stear se acercó un poco más a ellos. La voz le temblaba de intranquilidad.**

**— ¿Qué sabes de ella, Terry?**

**— ¿Aparte del hecho de que sabe cómo entretener a los invitados? —replicó Archie, soltando una carcajada.**

**—Eso ha sido una tontería por tu parte, Archie —le espetó Terry—. No la he traído aquí para que se haga burla de ella.**

**—Yo no quería hacer mal alguno —replicó él—, Stear teme y desconfía de la bruja. Para tranquilizarlo, dinos lo que sabes de ella, primo.**

**—Muy poco —admitió Terry—, aunque puedo asegurar que es la doncella más inocente de toda Escocia o la más astuta de todas las brujas.**

**Todos guardaron silencio cuando el juglar del pueblo entró en el salón y comenzó a tocar el laúd. Los invitados escucharon atentamente mientras hablaba en sus canciones de grandes batallas, valientes guerreros y doncellas enamoradas. Aunque a Terry solía gustarle esa clase de entretenimiento, aquella noche no podía dejar de pensar en la curandera. Había visto en el cansancio del pequeño Anthony la excusa perfecta para alejarse de aquel grupo de curiosos. Sin embargo, la verdad era que en el momento en el que había abandonado el comedor de gala, la magia de la noche había desaparecido.**

**En aquel breve espacio de tiempo, había comenzado a desear estar a su lado, escuchar su voz y disfrutar con la musicalidad de su risa. No era solo el pequeño Anthony el que había comenzado a sentir un gran aprecio por la curandera.**

**Ser consciente de aquel hecho no le agradó en absoluto. De hecho, le avergonzaba admitir que estaba cayendo de buena gana bajo el hechizo de una mujer de la que sabía que era una bruja.**

**— ¿Me vas a contar una historia, Candy? — le preguntó Anthony, que ya estaba tumbado en un cálido nido de pieles.**

**—Muy bien. ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?**

**—Háblame de tu casa.**

**—Yo vivo en un lugar que se llama el Reino Mítico —dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre la cama del muchacho—. Es un lugar Maravilloso, con un tiempo suave y unos colores tan vivos que ciegan la mirada. La hierba es frondosa y verde y las flores crecen tan altas como un hombre.**

**— ¿Quién vive allí contigo?**

**—Mi madre, mi abuela y mis dos hermanas, Patty y Annie, junto con una dulce anciana llamada Srta. Pony y un trol que se llama Tom.**

**— ¿Un trol? ¿Y qué aspecto tiene?**

**—No es mucho más alto que tú y tiene unos fieros ojos negros y un largo cabello oscuro que le tenemos que cortar con frecuencia para que no se tropiece al caminar.**

**— ¿Y qué más? —preguntó Tom, riendo.**

**—Lleva una levita y un sombrero de copa muy alta que mi madre le hizo. Aunque pueda darles miedo a algunas personas, tiene el corazón tan puro como un niño y un espíritu amable y generoso.**

**— ¿No tienes padre?**

**—No, murió cuando mis hermanas y yo éramos muy pequeñas.**

**— ¿Cómo murió?**

**—Defendiendo a mi madre.**

**— ¿Es que alguien quería matarla?**

**—Sí.**

**— ¿Por qué? ¿Era mala?**

**—No, pero algunos pensaban que sí. Hay una gran diferencia, Anthony. Hay personas que son verdaderamente malas y otras que todo el mundo cree que lo son porque llevan su vida de un modo diferente. Mi madre, al igual que su madre, tiene dones que hacen que algunas personas les tengan miedo.**

**— ¿Qué clase de dones?**

**—Ella conoce muy bien las plantas y las hierbas curativas. Tiene el poder de tranquilizar el viento y de provocar olas sobre las aguas del lago. Y, cuando una de mis hermanas o yo estamos en peligro, lo presiente.**

**— ¿Tienes tú también esos poderes, Candy?**

**—Tengo algunos, igual que mis hermanas.**

**— ¿Y la gente te tiene miedo?**

**—Algunas personas sí.**

**— ¿Crees que tratarían de matarte?**

**—Podría ser.**

**—Mi madre está muerta —murmuró el pequeño, con voz triste.**

**—Sí, ya lo he oído.**

**—Ella no era mala. Candy. ¿Por que tuvo que morir?**

**—Todos tenemos que morir, Anthony.**

**— ¿Crees que ella tenía algún don?**

**—Estoy segura de ello.**

**—Yo nunca la vi tranquilizando el viento o provocando olas sobre las aguas del lago... ¿Qué clase de dones crees que tenía?**

**—Mi madre me ha dicho que el don más importante de todos es el amor.**

**—Sí... Mi madre me quería mucho.**

**— ¿Ves? Ese es un don que te dio a ti y uno que tú podrás pasar a los tuyos.**

**— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?**

**—Amando a las personas tan abierta y generosamente como tu madre te quiso a ti.**

**—Yo quiero mucho a mi padre —dijo el niño, tras una pequeña pausa.**

**— ¿Ves? Ya estás pasando los dones de tu madre a otros.**

**— ¿Crees que amaré a otros del modo en el que amo a mi madre y a mi padre?**

**—Tal vez algún día, sí.**

**— ¿Amas tú a alguien, A Candy?**

**— Si, claro. A mi abuela, a mi madre y a mis hermanas.**

**— ¿No tienes marido ni hijos?**

**—No.**

**—Tal vez algún día, sí —afirmó él, imitándola.**

**—Oh, Anthony, eres un niño adorable — exclamó Candy, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo—. Ahora —añadió, incorporándose para arroparlo bien—, cierra los ojos. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que estés dormido.**

**— ¿Me vas a cantar una canción?**

**—Si quieres...**

**Candy comenzó a cantarle una nana que su madre le había cantado muy a menudo cuando era una niña. La dulce voz de la joven envolvió al pequeño aplacando sus temores y animándolo a dormir. A los pocos minutos, el niño se había quedado profundamente dormido.**

**Ella se levantó y se estiró el vestido. Cuando se giro, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al notar que había una sombra al lado de la puerta.**

**—Milord —susurró.**

**Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, observándolos y escuchando. ¿Por qué no habría sentido ella su presencia antes?**

**Cuando trató de rodearlo para abandonar la estancia, él la agarró por el brazo y la hizo detenerse. Su voz llevaba un profundo sentimiento.**

**—Nunca fue mi deseo humillarte públicamente o exhibirte delante de desconocidos por diversión —dijo.**

**—Si usted lo dice.**

**—Así es. Te doy mi palabra de noble. Solo quería que estuvieras presente en la cena por el bien de mi hijo.**

**—Muy bien. Lo creo.**

**Una vez más, Candy trató de abandonar la sala y, de nuevo, él se lo impidió con un breve contacto. Solo duró un instante, pero él sintió cómo el calor que emanaba de aquel vínculo trazaba un sendero de fuego que se dirigía directamente a sus entrañas.**

**— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Candy?**

**— ¿Hacer, milord? —replicó ella, preguntándose también por las extrañas sensaciones que bullían en su interior por el modo en el que Terry la había tocado.**

**—Si fueras una simple mujer, podría confiar en mis sentimientos, pero eres una... —dijo. Al ver que ella fruncía los labios, se tragó la odiada palabra—. Te ruego que me perdones —añadió, haciéndole una ligera reverencia—. Te estoy retrasando tu descanso.**

**Candy irguió la cabeza y pasó a su lado como una reina. Terry había pensado que podría dejarla pasar, y así habría sido si su genio no se hubiera adueñado de su sentido común. Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de la alcoba, él la agarró por los hombros y la hizo darse la vuelta.**

**— ¿Me has embrujado? —le preguntó, con el rostro lleno de ira.**

**— ¿Embrujarlo? ¿Qué quiere decir?**

**—Yo creo que sí me has embrujado. Es la única explicación para lo que me ha ocurrido.**

**—Lo que le haya ocurrido es asunto suyo, milord —le espetó ella, sacudiéndose para alejarse de él.**

**— ¿De verdad? ¿Es eso lo que crees? — replicó él, avanzando hacia ella y haciéndola retroceder hacia la habitación hasta que sintió una pared a sus espaldas—. Desde Susana no ha habido mujer cuyo nombre pudiera recordar durante más de una noche. Sin embargo, he tenido que abandonar a mis invitados porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué, Candy?**

**— ¿Y por qué me lo pregunta a mi? No creerá que yo pueda controlar su comportamiento, ¿verdad?**

**—Ojalá pudiera...**

**Terry extendió una mano y le agarró con fuerza la muñeca. Aquel fue su primer error. Después de haberla tocado, ya le resultó imposible parar. Le colocó la otra mano sobre los hombros, pero, en vez de mantenerla alejada, la estrechó contra su cuerpo.**

**—Debo volver a saborear tus labios, Candy.**

**—No.**

**La muchacha trató de alejarse de él, pero no era rival para la fortaleza de Terry. Con un rápido movimiento, él la inmovilizó y estuvo a punto de levantarla del suelo mientras cubría la boca de ella con la suya.**

**Había carácter en aquel beso, tanto por parte de ella como de él. Tan apasionado y potente como el golpe de la espalda de un enemigo. Terry se deleitó con él y permitió que prendiera la mezcla de pasiones que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando. Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él, avivando aún más las llamas. Cuando sintió que la sangre le bullía en las sienes, levantó la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de experimentar. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y su cuerpo vibraba de necesidad. ¿Cómo podía provocarle una jovenzuela tales sensaciones?**

**Candy se quedó inmóvil y trató de tranquilizar su agitada respiración. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a la magia de aquel hombre? Con sólo tocarla podía conseguir que se le deshicieran hasta los huesos, pero con un beso conseguía convertirle la sangre en fuego. Tenía el poder de robarle la razón de manera que a ella le resultaba imposible oponerse a él. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo. Bruscamente, apartó la cabeza.**

**—No tiene ningún derecho a tomarse tales libertades. Márchese inmediatamente de mi alcoba.**

**En vez de responder, Terry la tomó una vez más entre sus brazos, decidido a silenciar su protesta. Aquella vez, cuando la besó, suavizó las manos que la agarraban de los hombros y hasta el mismo beso.**

**Una vez más saboreó la dulzura que emanaba de Candy y no pudo resistirse a beber de sus labios. Prolongó el beso hasta que ella suspiró y, sin darse cuenta, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se abrazó a él.**

**¿Estaba dando vueltas la habitación o era producto de su imaginación? ¿Se había abierto el suelo bajo sus pies o era simplemente que su cuerpo estaba vibrando? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo único que contaba era aquel hombre, aquel beso, aquel momento absolutamente sorprendente.**

**Si hubiera seguido tratándola con arrogancia, con carácter, se habría resistido. Sin embargo, ser testigo de aquel lado tan tierno de Terry la dejaba completamente indefensa. Tuvo que contenerse para no gemir de puro placer por sus besos.**

**Terry sintió el cambio que se había producido en ella y gozó por ello. A pesar de su inocencia, podía saborear el despertar del deseo. Sentía cómo la pasión se iba apoderando de Candy, atrayéndolo más contra su femenino cuerpo. Cambió el ángulo del beso y lo profundizó. Entonces, agarró los brazos de la joven y se los subió hasta el cuello. Cuando bajó sus propias manos, le acarició suavemente los costados, dejando así que los pulgares encontraran los dulces abultamientos de sus pechos.**

**Al notar que ella contenía el aliento, la tranquilizó con suaves caricias a lo largo de la espalda aunque sin dejar de devorarle los labios. Por fin, Candy volvió a relajarse y le permitió que la tocara a voluntad.**

**Era absolutamente deliciosa. Dubitativa pero osada. Una inocente seductora. Una bruja que parecía desconocer por completo el poder que tenía sobre él.**

**En aquellos momentos, ese poder lo estaba conduciendo por senderos muy peligrosos. La oleada de deseo lo sorprendió por completo. La necesidad de poseerla hizo que la sangre le palpitara con fuerza en las venas. Un hombre más sabio sabría que debía apartarse de ella inmediatamente, antes de que los dos cruzaran la línea. ¿Cómo podía ser sensato con una mujer como aquella entre sus brazos? ¿Cómo podía pensar cuando el sabor de candy lo tenía ebrio de deseo?**

**La besó durante un segundo más y, entonces, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la cabeza y se apartó de ella.**

**Oyó que la joven lanzaba un pequeño gemido de frustración y sintió un cierto placer por ello. Tal vez no había sido el único que se había sentido perdido en el momento. Dio un paso atrás.**

**—Ahora, te dejaré tal y como me has ordenado para regresar junto a mis invitados.**

**Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera.**

**Colocó la mano en la barandilla y sintió cómo esta aún vibraba por haber tocado a Candy.**

**La joven cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se apoyó contra ella, esperando que pasara la debilidad. Entonces, a pesar de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas, se acercó a la silla que tenía junto a la chimenea y se sentó.**

**Cada vez que Terry la tocaba o la besaba, la magia que ejercía sobre ella era más fuerte y su poder de resistencia mucho más débil No tenía defensa en contra de ello. Sin embargo, lo que más la avergonzaba era que no le importaba,**

**Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza, perdida por completo en sus pensamientos. Si Terry no hubiera encontrado la fuerza necesaria para marcharse, ella le habría permitido que se quedara, que se tomara todas las libertades que le apetecieran. Se estaba enfrentando a fuerzas que iban más allá de su control. Era Terry quien tenía el poder y ella se mostraba completamente indefensa contra él.**

* * *

**En el oscuro pasillo una sombra se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Era como se había temido. Terry Grandchester se sentía atraído por la bruja.**

**Otra complicación.**

**Lo de la esposa había sido un asunto bastante sencillo. Era una mujer débil y fantasiosa. El hijo no era mucho mejor. Un muchacho tan pequeño que podría desaparecer con mucha facilidad. Sin embargo, aquella mujer tenía el poder y la magia a su lado, fuerzas muy potentes.**

**A pesar de todo, si la curandera fuera encontrada muerta en el propio castillo, tal vez en la propia cama de su señor, ¿quedaría alguien que creyera en sus afirmaciones de que él era inocente?**

**Tal vez era mucho mejor que Terry hubiera sobrevivido a los peligros del Reino Mítico y que hubiera regresado con la curandera. Así se vería humillado delante de su gente y despojado de todo su poder antes de enfrentarse al desafío más importante.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

**Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.! como mañana es mi cumple decidi hacerles este regalooooo..(que deberia ser al contrario ¬¬ jajajajaja) pero bueno ustedes pueden devolverlos con sus Reviews)) y en el proximo capitulo esta beunisimooo asi que creo que me los merezco..! **

* * *

**En su habitación, Candy sintió que una sombra pasaba cerca de ella y que la dejaba helada. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se asomó a la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver nada. No obstante, la extraña sensación persistía. La oscuridad y la maldad reinaban en aquel castillo.**

**Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose completamente con las pieles para combatir el frío. Justo cuando estaba empezando a quedarse dormía, sintió que había alguien en la alcoba. Cuando se levantó rápidamente de la cama y cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación, oyó pasos. Agarró un palo en llamas de la chimenea y lo levantó para enfrentarse al intruso.**

**La estancia estaba vacía.**

**Echó a correr hacia la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, pero no vio nada. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, pero le resultó imposible dormirse. En parte se debía al mal que sentía allí, en el castillo de Berkshire, pero, también se debía a la escena que había protagonizado con Terry Grandchester.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer con aquel hombre? Peor aún, ¿qué podría hacer sobre aquellos extraños sentimientos que la tenían tan turbada?**

**La magia de Terry estaba derrotando a la suya. Aquello podía ser mortal, especialmente porque le daba la sensación de que había alguien en el castillo que le deseaba mucho mal.**

**Podría marcharse en cualquier momento. Ya no era una prisionera entre los muros de aquella fortaleza, pero, en cierto modo, seguía siendo la cautiva de Terry Grandchester. De algún modo, él se había adueñado de su voluntad, consiguiendo que abrazara su causa y la de su Candy e inocente hijo.**

**Si fuera más sensata, levantaría una barrera en tomo a su corazón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, considerando cómo se comportaba cuando el señor del castillo de Berkshire estaba cerca, probablemente era ya demasiado tarde para hacerlo.**

**-Buenos días —dijo el ama de llaves, al ver que Candy descendía las escaleras seguida del pequeño Anthony—. ¿Adonde vas con esa cesta en el brazo?**

**—Pensé que Anthony y yo podríamos ir a pasear por el jardín, y, si a él le apetece andar un poco más, que podríamos ir a la pradera a recoger más hierbas.**

**— Eliza se podría encargar de eso si le dices lo que necesitas.**

**— ¿Eliza?**

**— Sí, ella conoce las hierbas que se utilizan para cocinar. Podría ir a buscarte lo que necesitas.**

**—Muchas gracias, señora, pero encuentro que el aire fresco me da energía y creo que también le sentará bien a Anthony.**

**Al recordar el último paseo que el niño dio por el jardín, la anciana no pudo ocultar su preocupación.**

**—No creo que sea sensato y, si lo supiera, tampoco se lo parecería al señor.**

**—Estaré muy pendiente del niño, señora Eleanor. Le aseguro que no lo perderé de vista.**

**El ama de llaves la miró con cierta sospecha antes de revolver el cabello del niño.**

**—En ese caso, id a dar vuestro paseo. Cuando regreséis, haré que la cocinera te tenga preparada tu sopa y tus galletas favoritas, Anthony.**

**El niño sonrió y se aferró a la mano de Candy mientras avanzaban hacia la salida. Candy sentía las miradas hostiles de los sirvientes mientras pasaban. Parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a confiarle al hijo del señor del castillo. En realidad, podría ser que su preocupación fuera más por sí mismos. La consideraban el enemigo y habían formado una muralla para mantenerla en el exterior.**

**Cuando estuvieron en el jardín, comenzaron a andar por un sendero de piedra, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para oler una rosa o para observar cómo los pájaros chapoteaban en la fuente que había en el centro. Había algunos bancos colocados entre los árboles y las flores.**

**—Oh, Anthony —dijo Candy—. Con un poco de esfuerzo este podría ser un lugar muy hermoso.**

**—Era el lugar favorito de mi madre. Algunas veces la recuerdo aquí sentada, esperando que mi padre regresara del pueblo.**

**—Es bueno tener recuerdos agradables, ¿verdad?**

**—Sí. Ojalá pudiera recordar más...**

**Candy escogió un banco de piedra que había bajo un viejo árbol que extendía sus ramas como una bóveda.**

**—Sentémonos aquí para disfrutar de la vista —dijo ella. Fue entonces cuando notó la palidez del muchacho—. ¿Estás cansado?**

**—Sí. Necesito un momento para recuperar el aliento.**

**—Muy bien. El tiempo que has pasado en la cama te ha dejado un poco débil, pero, cuanto más andes y juegues, más fuerte te sentirás.**

**—Rezo para que así sea... Me pregunto de qué árbol me caí —comentó el niño.**

**— ¿No te acuerdas?**

**—No. ¿Crees que lo recordaré alguna vez?**

**—Seguro que sí. Debes darle tiempo, Anthony —recomendó ella, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo—. Muy pronto comenzarás a recordar muchas cosas.**

**En aquel instante vieron que Terry se dirigía hacia ellos, acompañado por sus primos.**

**Terry frunció el ceño y se obligó a no mirar el aspecto que Candy tenía, con el cabello peinado por el viento y las mejillas ruborizadas por la luz del sol. Había pasado la noche más larga de su vida, pensando en el modo en que la había tenido entre sus brazos. Horas después aún podía saborear en la boca la dulzura de sus labios. Había sido una tortura estar pensando sobre ella al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si él habría ocupado también los pensamientos de la joven.**

**—Cuando la señora Eleanor me dijo que estabas en el jardín, me preocupé mucho, hijo mío —dijo él, dirigiéndose a Anthony—. No estoy seguro de que mi hijo debiera estar aquí tan pronto —añadió, mirando a Candy.**

**—Sí —afirmó Archie—. Ya sabes lo que le ocurrió la última vez que trató de dar un paseo por el jardín.**

**Anthony levantó la mirada y se protegió los ojos de los rayos del sol con una mano.**

**— ¿Qué me pasó?**

**Antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, Archie se arrodilló delante de Anthony.**

**—Perdiste el conocimiento en el jardín. Te ocurrió cuando estabas paseando con la señora Eleanor.**

**— ¿El conocimiento? ¡Vaya! Parece haber tantas cosas que no consigo recordar...**

**—No importa —dijo Terry, apartando a Archie del lado del pequeño para revolver el cabello del niño del modo en el que solía hacerlo el ama de llaves—. Tu curandera te ayudó a superarlo.**

**Archie se puso de pie y dedicó a Candy la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.**

**—Eres una mujer sorprendente. Esos trucos de salón que hiciste anoche para los invitados de mi primo fueron muy entretenidos.**

**— ¿Eran trucos, curandera? —le preguntó el niño.**

**—No, no eran trucos. Anthony —respondió Candy. Entonces, observó a Archie con una gélida mirada—, pero parece que a usted lo divirtieron.**

**—Claro que sí —replicó Archie. Entonces, tomó la mano del pequeño—. Dado que has salido a tomar aire, ¿por qué no vamos a caminar un poco, muchacho?**

**—La curandera prometió no apartarse de mi lado, —repuso el pequeño—. ¿Vas a venir tú con nosotros, Candy?**

**—Claro que sí —contestó ella—. Mientras prometas avisarme cuando estés cansado.**

**Candy se levantó y siguió a Terry y a Archie, que tenían a Anthony entre ambos. Aunque Stear iba caminando a su lado, tan alto como un gigante, no dijo ni una palabra mientras avanzaban por un sendero que llevaba a una parte del jardín más alejada del castillo.**

**Cuando vio una mata de genciana, Candy se inclinó para tomar un poco y la echó en la cesta.**

**— ¿Estás planeando una poción? —le preguntó Archie.**

**—Tal vez.**

**— ¿Para qué es buena esa planta? —le preguntó Terry.**

**—Es calmante y levanta el ánimo a los que la toman en infusión o incluso si la llevan alrededor de la muñeca.**

**— ¿Acaso la necesitas tú?**

**—No, yo no, pero pensé que podría aliviar los nervios de la señora Eleanor.**

**—Entiendo. ¿Tienes intención de sanar a todos lo habitantes del castillo de Berkshire, Candy?**

**—No le negaré ayuda a quien me la pida.**

**— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Archie—. ¿Y si yo te pidiera una poción para que una cierta dama me caliente? ¿Me la podrías dar?**

**—Yo no sé nada de los asuntos del corazón —replicó ella mientras recogía un poco de lavanda y de mejorana.**

**— ¿Quieres decir que no había un ejército de muchachos llamando a la puerta de tu casa en el Reino Mítico?**

**—No —contestó Candy, tomando también un poco de poleo para meterlo en la cesta.**

**—No. Allí no vive nadie más que la familia de Candy —comentó Anthony, mirándola con adoración.**

**—Es una pena que estuvieras tan aislada — dijo Archie—. Eso explica por qué pareces conocer tan poco las costumbres de este mundo —añadió, mirándola antes de volverse a su primo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que encontrarás un hombre que esté dispuesto a enseñarte cómo utilizar tus armas de mujer.**

**—Prefiero la sinceridad —replicó Candy, tras recoger varias ramas de romero.**

**—La sinceridad no es parte del juego de los amantes —comentó Archie, riendo.**

**—¿Acaso considera que el amor es un juego? —preguntó Candy.**

**—Exactamente, El amor requiere perder el corazón. En cuanto al mío, nunca ha sido tocado, así que, ¿cómo puede perderse?**

**—Ya he tenido bastante de esta conversación tan estúpida —repuso Terry. Habló con un tono de voz tan duro que hizo que la sonrisa se helara en los labios de su primo.**

**Al ver que Terry fruncía el ceño, Archie dio un paso atrás.**

**—Sí. Me había olvidado de tu sentido del honor, primo. Ahora, Stear y yo nos vamos a ir al pueblo. Tenemos algunos recados que hacer —dijo Archie. Golpeó cariñosamente a Anthony en la cabeza y sorprendió a Candy cuando le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Muchas gracias por el placer de tu compañía, Candy. Ha sido un paseo muy entretenido. Espero sinceramente que podamos volver a hacerlo... Tal vez pueda enseñarte el resto de los jardines antes de que cenemos esta noche.**

**Antes de que Candy pudiera negarse, los dos hombres se alejaron. Terry se quedó observándolo atentamente.**

**Cuando se volvió para mirar a Candy, tenía los ojos tan oscuros como las nubes de una tormenta.**

**—No tenía ni idea de que mi primo y tú os habíais hecho tan buenos amigos —comentó, tomando a su hijo en brazos—. Es hora de que volvamos a casa, Anthony. La cocinera ya te tiene preparada tu sopa y tus galletas.**

**— ¿Y Candy?**

**—Sólo tiene la cesta medio llena. Estoy seguro de que aun tiene cosas que hacer mejores que verte cenar a ti.**

**—A mí no me importa...**

**Candy interrumpió su frase al ver que Terry se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ella con el niño en brazos. A los pocos minutos, habían desaparecido en el interior del castillo, dejando a Candy sola en el jardín.**

**Mientras ella seguía paseando y llenando su cesta, pensó en el extraño comportamiento de Terry. La noche anterior se había mostrado tan tierno que ella había comenzado a creer que lo había juzgado mal. En el breve paseo en el jardín, se había vuelto a comportar como el hombre que la había sacado a la fuerza de su reino y que la había llevado lejos de allí.**

**«Hombres», pensó, mientras abandonaba el Jardín y comenzaba a pasear por la pradera. Su vida en el Reino Mítico había sido mucho más sencilla sin ellos.**

**— ¿Cerveza, milord? —le preguntó el ama de llaves. Terry estaba frente a la chimenea del salón de gala, mirando las llamas.**

**—Sí, gracias —respondió, aceptando inmediatamente la copa que el ama le ofrecía—. ¿Dónde están mi hijo y la curandera?**

**—Vendrán dentro de poco. La curandera quería que el niño terminara una infusión antes de cenar.**

**— ¿Una infusión? ¿Otra poción?**

**—Sí, milord, pero al muchacho no pareció importarle. De hecho dijo que estaba muy buena.**

**— Una infusión hecha de hierbajos. ¿Es que hemos perdido todos la cabeza?**

**—Como usted, yo me apresuré demasiado en juzgarla, milord, pero los sirvientes me han contado que el único tema de conversación en el pueblo es la mujer que puede sanar sus males. La garganta que tanto le dolía a Tavish ha dejado de molestarle después de tomarse una infusión de tomillo y los dolores de cabeza de Logan han desaparecido desde que ella le tocó en la cabeza. Hay docenas de personas que claman porque ella les cure de sus males.**

**—Todo eso la distrae de la razón por la que está aquí. A mí no me importa nadie más que Anthony.**

**—Usted no lo dice en serio, milord —dijo el ama. Cuando él le dedicó una dura mirada, la mujer se sonrojó—. Oh, sé que usted arriesgó la vida para traerla aquí y curar a su hijo, pero no creo que le importen tan poco los otros como afirma.**

**Terry se encogió de hombros y vació de un trago su copa. Cuando el ama levantó una jarra para volver a llenársela, le preguntó:**

**— ¿Qué es eso que lleva anudado alrededor de la muñeca, señora Eleanor?**

**—Genciana, señor —susurró la mujer—. La curandera me dijo que me ayudaría a tranquilizarme.**

**— ¿Y lo ha hecho?**

**—Acabo de ponérmelo, milord. Ya veremos cómo voy por la mañana. ¡Ah! Aquí vienen su hijo y la curandera. Has tenido al señor esperando, muchacha. Ya sabes que prefiere cenar justo cuando se pone el sol.**

**—Sí, gracias, señora Eleanor.**

**— ¿Te sirvo un poco de cerveza antes de irme?**

**—No hay necesidad. Me la serviré yo misma. Buenas noches, milord —le dijo a Terry.**

**El le dedicó una rápida inclinación de cabeza. Candy estaba tan hermosa como una de las rosas del jardín. Iba ataviada con un vestido de color rosa claro y el cabello le caía sobre la espalda en una cascada de rizos entrelazados con cintas.**

**—Candy dice que el aire fresco me ha puesto algo de color en las mejillas, padre — dijo Anthony, tirándole de la manga a Terry para obtener su atención—, ¿Qué te parece a ti?**

**—Creo que tiene razón —respondió Terry, apartando la mirada de la joven para observar a su hijo—. Pareces tan saludable como un guerrero.**

**— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el niño, encantado.**

**—Sí, creo que ese pequeño paseo te ha sentado muy bien.**

**Candy se sirvió un poco de cerveza en una copa y se volvió para mirar a padre e hijo.**

**—En ese caso, tal vez quiera unirse a nosotros cuando vayamos al pueblo en la carreta.**

**— ¿Crees que eso es sensato?**

**—Anthony se estaba quejando de que hace mucho tiempo que no ve a sus amigos. Pensé que tal vez si lo vieran y comprendieran que ya se ha recuperado de su caída, podrían venir al castillo a menudo para jugar con él,**

**—No voy a consentir que vaya por ahí escalando árboles.**

**— ¿Quieres decir que no podré volver a hacerlo nunca? —preguntó el niño.**

**—Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir. Mira lo que te ocurrió la última vez, hijo. ¿Crees que yo te dejaría que volvieras a correr un riesgo tan grande otra vez?**

**—Espero que no hable en serio, milord.**

**—Digo lo que quiero decir y quiero decir lo que digo, mujer —le espetó Terry, tras dejar tan violentamente la copa que sus contenidos se derramaron por encima del borde—. Amo demasiado a mi hijo como para ver cómo vuelve a hacerse daño. Le prohibí que fuera con los chicos del pueblo a subirse a los árboles y que vaya al bosque, donde puede acecharle el peligro.**

**—Entonces, ¿va a tenerlo siempre aquí, oculto en el castillo durante el resto de su vida para que no pueda hacerse daño?**

**—Si es necesario, sí. ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? Yo soy el señor de Berkshire. Mi palabra es ley. No voy a consentir que una... —dijo, interrumpiéndose enseguida. Había estado a punto de volver a llamarla bruja—,... que una mujer deslenguada me diga lo que está bien o mal para mi hijo.**

**Anthony los contemplaba a ambos, preguntándose a qué se debía una ira tan repentina. Cuando el ama de llaves volvió a entrar en el salón para anunciar que la cena estaba a punto de servirse, miró a los ojos de su señor y, al ver la ira que se reflejaba en ellos, volvió a salir apresuradamente.**

**Minutos más tarde, cuando los sirvientes entraron con las bandejas de comida para la cena, Terry indicó a Candy que se sentara a su derecha y a su hijo a su izquierda antes de tomar asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.**

**Cuando se sirvió la cena, Candy estuvo removiendo la comida en el plato. Se sentía muy incómoda por el modo en el que Terry la observaba.**

**— ¿Le apetece un poco de pan, señora? —le preguntó uno de los sirvientes. Candy aceptó el trozo que le ofrecía el criado. A continuación, se dirigió a su señor—. ¿Más cordero, milord?**

**Terry dijo que no queria más, lo que dejó al sirviente completamente boquiabierto. No se recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que el señor hubiera rechazado un segundo trozo de carne.**

**— ¿Más cerveza, milord? —le preguntó la señora Eleanor.**

**—Sí.**

**Cuando el ama le llenó la copa hasta la mitad, él le dedicó una mirada airada que hizo que la mujer se la llenara hasta el borde.**

**—He terminado de cenar, padre. ¿Puedo tomarme ahora una galleta cubierta de miel?**

**—Sí, claro que puedes. En tu alcoba.**

**—Pero yo...**

**—En tu alcoba, muchacho. Ahora mismo.**

**Cuando el niño se levantó de la mesa, Candy hizo lo mismo.**

**—Tú te quedas —le espetó Terry.**

**—Pero Anthony...**

**—Anthony se va a ir a su habitación con la señora Eleanor.**

**Sin decir ni una palabra, la anciana tomó la mano del muchacho y se lo llevó del comedor tras ordenar a los sirvientes que se marcharan también.**

**Cuando estuvieron solos, Terry se recostó contra la silla y, mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza, miró a Candy.**

**— ¿Cómo fue tu paseo con mi primo?**

**—Al final rechacé su amable ofrecimiento. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararle a Anthony una infusión. Después de todo, el muchacho es la razón de mi presencia en el castillo.**

**—Veo que no te parece bien mi deseo de evitarle peligros innecesarios a mi hijo.**

**—No, no es sobre eso sino sobre los métodos que emplea, señor. Sería capaz de encerrarlo con llave, pensando que así puede aislarlo del mundo. Sin embargo, lo único que conseguiría sería evitar que pueda convertirse en el hombre que tanto admira.**

**— ¿De quién se trata?**

**—De usted, milord.**

**— ¿Crees que puedes endulzar el golpe con halagos? No soy hombre al que se deba admirar. He matado hombres en el campo de batalla. He sido un marido que no ha podido proteger a su esposa. Un padre que abandonó a su único hijo en vez de enfrentarse a la dura tarea de educarlo solo,**

**—Se juzga demasiado duramente, milord. He visto lo mucho que los otros lo admiran.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

**—Hablan de su valor en el campo de batalla. Más de una vez se ha interpuesto usted entre un hombre herido y la espada de un enemigo. En cuanto a su hijo, lo he visto a usted con él. Es paciente, amable y cariñoso.**

**— Y, en tu opinión, demasiado protector.**

**—Tal vez.**

**—Dime una cosa, Candy. ¿Me estás diciendo que encerrar a los que más queremos para protegerlos está mal?**

**—Sí.**

**—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas el hecho de que, en nombre del amor, tus hermanas y tú hayáis estado viviendo todos estos años en una tierra aislada, lejos de los que os podrían desear mal?**

**Por espacio de un minuto, Candy se quedó demasiado atónita como para responder. Por fin, consiguió hablar.**

**—No es lo mismo —replicó. Entonces, se levantó de la mesa.**

**— ¿No? —repuso Terry. Al ver que se marchaba, la agarró bruscamente por el brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta—. Al principio, pensé que simplemente estabas fingiendo inocencia, pero tus besos me dicen otra cosa muy diferente. Eres una mujer, Candy, con sentimientos de mujer y, sin embargo, no tienes defensa alguna contra ellos por lo protegida que has estado.**

**—Ve cosas que no existen, milord. Yo no siento nada por usted. Por lo tanto, no necesito defensa alguna.**

**— ¿Te gustaría que te demostrara que te equivocas?**

**—Le prohíbo que me toque o que me bese del modo en el que lo hizo anoche —le espetó ella. Entonces, logró soltarse de él y dio un paso atrás, con los ojos llenos de miedo.**

**— ¿Que me lo prohíbes? ¿Que me lo prohíbes?**

**Con un brusco movimiento, la tomó rudamente entre sus brazos y bajó la cabeza para cubrirle los labios con un beso.**

**Inmediatamente, la pasión se abrió paso entre ellos, con la fuerza y la impetuosidad de una tormenta, calentándoles la sangre, atravesándoles la carne. Ninguno de los dos se habría sorprendido si hubiera visto relámpagos iluminando el techo del comedor o truenos haciéndose eco por los pasillos. Era como si la fortaleza entera temblara a causa de un asalto.**

**Candy quería enfrentarse a él, pero, en el momento en el que los labios de él tocaron los suyos, la debilidad se apoderó de ella y la dejó temblando de necesidad.**

**¿Cómo podía ser tan hábil la boca de un hombre? El simple roce de sus labios le provocaba frío y calor y la llenaba de sentimientos muy confusos, haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.**

**Terry siguió besándola hasta que ella sintió la sangre palpitándole en las sienes. Temía que, en cualquier momento, comenzaría a arder y que se convertiría en cenizas.**

**Se le escapó un gemido de los labios y Terry levantó la cabeza. Durante un momento, pareció costarle, como si estuviera saliendo de una profunda caverna.**

**Tenía una mirada apasionada y fiera en los ojos, que resultaba aterradora por su intensidad.**

**—Déjame.**

**—Pero yo…**

**— ¡Déjame, mujer! ¡Ahora mismo!**

**A Candy le temblaban tanto las piernas que, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, temía que se le doblaran y que cayera al suelo.**

**—Candy...**

**Al escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz de Terry, la joven se dio la vuelta.**

**—Esta noche, antes de que te retires —añadió él—, echa el cerrojo de tu puerta.**

**—Sí —respondió ella, aunque no comprendía la razón de la repentina violencia de Terry. Se marchó del comedor sin decir ni una palabra.**

**Candy se despertó de un profundo sueño con la sensación de que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Se incorporó completamente aterrorizada justo cuando el pomo comenzaba a girar. Afortunadamente, el cerrojo aguantó y, aunque la puerta se meneó bastante, permaneció firmemente cerrada.**

**Ella se levantó de la cama y escuchó cómo al otro lado de la puerta unos pasos se iban alejando.**

**Sin poder dejar de temblar, cruzó la estancia y echó un leño al fuego, observando cómo las llamas comenzaban a lamer el tronco. Se abrazó a sí misma y se preguntó quién habría querido entrar en su alcoba mientras dormía y por qué. Podría haber sido un sirviente, con la intención de avivar el fuego, o podría haber sido otra persona, con un propósito mucho más siniestro.**

**Tenía tantos enemigos en aquel lugar... En realidad, se temía que no tenía ni un solo amigo.**

**Volvió a meterse en la cama y escuchó atentamente los sonidos de la noche. Cuanto antes ayudara al pequeño Anthony a recuperar sus recuerdos, antes podría regresar a la seguridad del Reino Mítico. Decidió que dedicaría todas sus energías a aquella tarea, ya que, si no se marchaba pronto de aquel lugar, se temía que no solo perdería el corazón, sino también la vida.**

**—Milord —dijo el ama de llaves mientras entraba en el despacho de Terry retorciéndose las manos—. Tengo que hablar con usted.**

**Terry se negó a levantar la mirada de los libros de cuentas que habían ocupado su energía en los últimos días. Se había encerrado en sí mismo, frío y distante.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señora Eleanor?**

**—Es la curandera. Está en el jardín, cavando la tierra.**

**— ¿Si? ¿Y cuál es el problema?**

**—No está bien, milord. Está haciendo el trabajo de una sirvienta.**

**—Si eso es lo que quiere hacer, que así sea.**

**—Hay algo más, milord.**

**—Tú dirás, ama.**

**—Tiene a su hijo trabajando con ella. El niño tiene las manos y las rodillas muy sucias. Los dos están revolcándose en el barro como si... como si fueran bárbaros.**

**Terry se apartó del enorme escritorio y pasó al lado de la anciana con una expresión de asco en el rostro.**

**—Yo me ocuparé —dijo.**

**Se dirigió al jardín, pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, oyó unas risas. Utilizó el sonido como guía y siguió uno de los senderos del jardín hasta que llegó a un trozo de tierra que había al otro lado, en medio de una pradera repleta de flores silvestres. Notó que la tierra había sido removida y que se habían colocado una serie de plantitas en ordenadas hileras. Entonces, vio a Candy y a Anthony, arrodillados el uno al lado del otro.**

**— ¿Lo he hecho bien, Candy? —le preguntaba el pequeño, sentado en la tierra.**

**—Claro que sí. ¿Estás seguro de que no has trabajado antes en un jardín?**

**En aquel momento, Anthony vio a su padre y se puso de pie, con el rostro iluminado por la alegría.**

**—Mira, padre. Candy me está permitiendo que la ayude a plantar sus hierbas.**

**—Ya lo veo.**

**Candy se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda, pero evitó mirar a Terry a los ojos.**

**—Pensé que, cuando me haya marchado, vendría bien que hubiera un jardín de hierbas.**

**Cuando se hubiera marchado. Aquellas palabras le provocaron a Terry una sensación extraña en el corazón. Se había negado a pensar en lo inevitable.**

**—Candy me está enseñando los nombres de todas las plantas y su utilidad. Ya hemos plantado tomillo, salvia y romero, y, tan pronto como podamos encontrar plantas jóvenes, me ha dicho que añadiremos camomila y menta.**

**Terry se volvió hacia Candy, tratando de no reflejar emoción alguna en su voz.**

**— ¿Y cómo te propones evitar que las criaturas del bosque se coman tus tiernas plantas?**

**—Cuando hayamos terminado de plantarlas, haré una valla de palos y de ramas verdes de sauce. Eso debería conseguir contenerlos.**

**—Vaya... Parece que has pensado en todo.**

**Terry se sentía fascinado por una pequeña mota de tierra que Candy tenía en la mejilla. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella si se acercara para limpiársela con el dedo. En realidad, el problema era que no confiaba en tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para poder tocarla, por lo que se agarró las manos para no hacerlo.**

**— ¿Por qué no le has pedido a alguno de los criados que le ayude?**

**—Eso no sería justo para la señora Eleanor. Ella necesita su ayuda en la casa. Además, a mi me gusta trabajar la tierra y pensé que a Anthony le vendría bien aprender a cuidarse de sus propias necesidades.**

**—Te pareces a mí primer tutor. Cuando Archie, Stear y yo estábamos recibiendo instrucción, se nos enseñó que un guerrero debe saber no solo cómo ocuparse de sus necesidades sino también de los hombres que tiene a su cargo. Por eso, nos llevaron a los tres a un lugar diferente del bosque y nos dijeron que teníamos que cazar para comer, preparar la comida y encontrar un lugar seguro en el que dormir y que regresáramos al cabo de quince días.**

**— ¿Cuántos años tenía? —preguntó Candy.**

**—Nueve.**

**Candy no tuvo tiempo de evitar que Anthony agarrara a su padre de la mano y comenzara a enseñarle las plantas y a recitarle las propiedades que tenía cada una y las enfermedades que podía curar.**

**Ella los siguió, sumida en sus pensamientos. Mientras ella había vivido a salvo en el Reino Mítico, Terry había estado aprendiendo las tareas de un guerrero cuando no era más que un niño. No había tenido tiempo para placeres infantiles, como pescar en un arroyo o nadar en un lago. En vez de todo eso, había aprendido cómo poner su vida en peligro para proteger a los que amaba.**

**Cuando llegaron al final del surco, Terry se arrodilló para poder mirar a su hijo a los ojos.**

**— ¿No te parece éste un trabajo aburrido?**

**— ¿Esto es un trabajo? —preguntó Anthony, muy sorprendido—, Candy me había dicho que era un juego.**

**— ¿Y tú la creíste, muchacho?**

**—Sí. Es mucho más divertido que subirse a los árboles.**

**— ¿Lo echas de menos? —repuso Terry sintiéndose algo culpable.**

**—Sí.**

**— ¿Te gustaría volver a subirte a uno?**

**—Sí padre Cuando esté más fuerte y tú me des tu consentimiento.**

**—En ese caso, prometo pensarlo. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si lleváramos a Candy al pueblo?**

**— ¿En el carro del pony?**

**—Si quieres...**

**— ¡Sí! —exclamó el niño. Entonces, se miró a sí mismo y al sucio vestido que llevaba Candy—. Pero primero tenemos que lavarnos.**

**—Así es. No creo que os gustara que el pueblo entero os viera como dos mendigos.**

**—Vamos, Candy —dijo Anthony, agarrando a la joven de la mano—. Vamos a darnos prisa y a lavarnos para que te pueda mostrar el pueblo de Berkshire.**

**Mientras Candy se alejaba con el muchacho, sintió que Terry la estaba observando y se sorprendió por la excitación que sintió en su interior. Inmediatamente, descartó aquel sentimiento. No estaba causado por Terry. Después de todo, desde la noche en la que le había ordenado que se marchara se había mantenido recluido en sus habitaciones, negándose incluso a reunirse con ellos para las comidas.**

**No, no era el hombre, sino simplemente el hecho de que conseguiría ver algo de su mundo antes de regresar al suyo.**

**—Bien, ciertamente tienes mejor aspecto que cuando te vi por última vez —dijo Terry alegremente, al ver que su hijo bajaba corriendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la carreta. Tal vez se había equivocado al preocuparse por el pequeño. Parecía en forma, saludable y tenía un buen color de cara—. Sube —añadió, mientras ayudaba al niño a trepar al asiento de madera.**

**Se giró hacia Candy, que estaba muy ocupada envolviéndose en un chal. Antes de que ella levantara la mirada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió al carro.**

**Al ver el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas, no pudo resistirse. Se acercó a ella y susurró:**

**—Eres ligera como una pluma, Candy. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, me siento bien al tenerte entre mis brazos.**

**Aquel estado de ánimo tan alegre y animado resultaba tan extraño que Candy no pudo encontrar respuesta. Se estaba acomodando en el asiento cuando Terry se subió al carro.**

**Al verlo, Anthony pareció encantado.**

**—Padre, ¿vas a conducir el carro tú mismo en vez de montar en tu caballo?**

**—Sí, ¿qué necesidad tenemos de que nos lleve un sirviente?**

**Aceptó las riendas que le tendía el mozo del establo y golpeó con ellas al caballo. El animal echó a andar, tirando del pequeño carro.**

**Anthony se giró para mirar a Candy.**

**—Mi padre dice que, cuando yo sea mayor, me dejará llevar las riendas del carro.**

**— ¡Eso será estupendo! Sin embargo, me parece que no te bastará con eso. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente para eso, querrás algo mucho más importante, hasta que puedas hacer las cosas que hacen los adultos.**

**—Sí, como blandir una espada y marcharme a la guerra contra los invasores.**

**Al oír aquellas palabras, Candy vio que Terry miraba al muchacho.**

**—No tengas tanta prisa por crecer, hijo.**

**— ¿Acaso no la tenías tú, padre?**

**—Sí, pero entonces, los tiempos eran muy diferentes. Después de perder a mi padre en la batalla, lo que más deseaba era proteger a mi madre. Habría dado mi vida por protegerla.**

**—Cuando yo tenía nueve años, mi vida era muy tranquila —comentó Candy. De repente, sintió una profunda ternura por el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado—. Mi mayor preocupación era saber si mi jardín de hierbas sobreviviría a una sequía.**

**— ¿Y sobrevivió?**

**Candy sintió el calor de su mirada y notó que el muslo de Terry se pegaba contra el suyo. Aunque ella trataba de mantenerse inmóvil, el hombro de él se rozaba con el suyo cuando manejaba las riendas. Con cada contacto, la joven sentía el calor que nacía entre ellos.**

**—Sí, mi jardín salió adelante y mis días siguieron siendo sencillos y estando libres de preocupaciones.**

**—Entonces, tal vez tu madre tuvo razón al llevaros a tus hermanas y a ti al Reino Mítico. Nuestras vidas aquí en las Tierras Altas han estado marcadas por la guerra.**

**—Me haces sentirme culpable por la vida en paz que he llevado.**

**—No es mi intención que te sientas así, Candy —dijo Terry, cubriéndole una mano con la suya.**

**Tal vez fue su caricia o el tono de su voz. Tal vez fue el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre, pero, fuera cual fuera la razón, Candy sintió que el corazón le revoloteaba en el pecho como si se tratara de un pájaro enjaulado.**

**—Esa es la clase de vida que yo deseo para Anthony. En realidad, es lo que todos los padres quieren para sus hijos. Lo que cualquier hombre desea para las personas a las que ama.**

**Candy se sintió muy emocionada por la pasión que había en la voz de Terry. Poco a poco siguieron avanzando por el sendero y, al cabo de un rato, descubrieron a Archie y a Stear en la distancia. Sus espadas brillaban bajo los rayos del sol.**

**— ¿Están peleándose? —preguntó Candy.**

**—No. Simplemente están poniendo en práctica sus habilidades como guerreros —respondió Terry.**

**— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no practican ya lo suficiente cuando están en el campo de batalla?**

**—Sí, pero un guerrero siempre debe estar en forma para enfrentarse a su enemigo, sobre todo cuando uno ha perdido a su padre a manos de los invasores.**

**— ¿Es eso lo que sientes tú?**

**—Tal vez no con tanta pasión como mis primos. Ellos no solo perdieron a sus padres, sino también su hogar.**

**—Sin embargo, tú les abriste las puertas de tu casa de par en par.**

**— ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Su padre era hermano de mi padre. Ellos saben que siempre tendrán un lugar conmigo y con los míos.**

**Candy siguió observando el brillo de las espadas de los dos hermanos hasta que los perdieron de vista. Una vez más sintió un escalofrío, como si una sombra hubiera ocultado el sol. Se sintió muy agradecida cuando doblaron una curva del camino y se encontraron a las puertas del pequeño pueblo de Berkshire. Se veían muchas personas que recorrían de un lado a otro la plaza.**

**—Hay mucha gente.**

**—Sí, hoy es día de mercado. De niño, este era el día en el que más me gustaba venir.**

**—Igual me pasaba a mí —comentó Candy—. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos de la infancia que tengo de antes de que huyéramos al Reino Mítico.**

**Terry detuvo el carro y ayudó a Anthony y a Candy a descender. Mientras Candy se estaba alisando la falda, un hombre se le acercó y la tomó de la mano. Desde una distancia segura, los observaban un numeroso grupo de curiosos.**

**—Señora, me tomé la infusión de tomillo y la garganta, que llevaba doliéndome más de una semana, se curó inmediatamente.**

**—Me alegro de haber podido ayudarlo, señor —dijo Candy.**

**—Fue algo más que ayuda. Le he dicho a mi esposa que fue un milagro. Os lo agradezco mucho, señora, —replicó el hombre, inclinándose ante ella.**

**Sus palabras hicieron que la muchedumbre se acercara un poco más y que observaran la escena en silencio.**

**Candy rodeó los hombros de Anthony con el brazo y siguió a Terry a través de los puestos, que ofrecían a los compradores pollos, gansos, corderos, encaje, bordados y todo tipo de alimentos.**

**La joven se acercó a un puesto en el que una anciana estaba tejiendo una fina túnica.**

**— ¿Eres tú a la que llaman la curandera? — le preguntó la mujer, de repente.**

**—Sí.**

**—He oído hablar de ti —afirmó la mujer. Inmediatamente, dejó de mover las agujas.**

**Candy se acercó a la anciana y vio que tenía la niña de los ojos cubierta de una nube blanca.**

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ciega?**

**—Toda la vida.**

**—Me gustaría mucho hacer milagros, pero no tengo poder para eso. Lo único que puedo hacer es sanar lo que está herido.**

**La anciana extendió las manos y tocó suavemente el rostro de Candy.**

**—Yo no necesito cura alguna. He vivido toda la vida en la oscuridad. Estoy segura de que la luz me causaría mucho dolor después de todos estos años. Sin embargo, aunque no tengo el don de la vista, siento un corazón puro y limpio, al que no han tocado las maldades de este mundo.**

**Al oír las palabras de la anciana, la gente comenzó a murmurar. Todos observaban sorprendidos cómo la anciana, a la que se la consideraba vidente, tomaba a Candy entre sus brazos y le susurraba algo al oído que solo ella pudo escuchar.**

**Cuando Candy se dio la vuelta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Alarmado, Terry le tocó suavemente el brazo.**

**— ¿Qué te pasa, Candy? ¿Qué te ha dicho esa vieja arpía para causarte tanto dolor?**

**—No es nada. Sólo la amabilidad de una desconocida. Creo que esta túnica es perfecta para Anthony. ¿Qué dice usted, milord?**

**Terry no respondió. Se limitó a depositar una bolsa de monedas en la mano de la anciana. Cuando tomó la túnica, ella le susurró:**

**—Milord, esta muchacha es un regalo especial que usted debe guardar como si fuera un tesoro. Pero tenga cuidado. Encárguese de guardarla con mucho cuidado.**

**Terry le dio las gracias y siguió andando, observando cómo la muchedumbre aceptaba a Candy y al pequeño Anthony. Mientras iban avanzando de puesto en puesto, admirando los dulces, los encajes y los animales, la gente los rodeaba y les dedicaba comentarios agradables e incluso se atrevían a tocar a la muchacha a su paso.**

**Encontraron en el mercado a varios de los sirvientes del castillo. En una ocasión, mientras varias personas rodeaban a Candy, la criada Eliza le entregó sonriendo un Candy al pequeño Anthony. El muchacho lo devoró de un solo bocado.**

**A pesar de que Terry se obligó a participar del espíritu alegre del día, paseando con Candy y con su hijo y charlando con todo el mundo, no pudo sacarse las palabras de la anciana de la cabeza. ¿Habría estado invitándolo a disfrutar de la dulzura de Candy o acaso aquellas palabras era una advertencia de que el peligro estaba muy cerca?**

**Se encogió de hombros para librarse de su intranquilidad. La anciana siempre había hablado con acertijos. Ni tenía tiempo ni paciencia para desvelar el último que le había dicho.**

**El sol estaba a punto de ponerse sobre el horizonte, llenando la tierra de sombras. Terry golpeó suavemente al pony con las riendas y lo obligó a salir del sendero para atravesar la pradera.**

**— ¿Por qué nos desviamos del camino? — preguntó Candy.**

**—Pensé que podría mostrarte así todo lo que pueda del campo que rodea el castillo. Al otro lado de esta pradera hay otro sendero que nos llevará directamente al castillo. Siempre me ha encantado este lugar —dijo, mientras admiraba los campos cubiertos de brezo—. Aquí solía jugar de niño y fue donde más tarde me enseñaron a manejar la espada, el arco y el puñal.**

**Candy notó que llevaba la espada colgada del cinto y un puñal metido por debajo del mismo.**

**— ¿De verdad necesitas esas armas solo para visitar el pueblo en día de mercado?**

**— ¿Crees que los invasores avisan antes de atacar? —replicó él—. Mira a tu alrededor, mujer. Esos árboles podrían estar ocultando a un ejército de bárbaros. Incluso estos campos de brezo pueden ocultar al enemigo entre sus dulces flores. El peligro puede golpearnos sin previo aviso y puede acechar en cualquier parte. El hombre sabio siempre está en guardia contra su enemigo, aunque sea desconocido y no esté a la vista.**

**—Perdóneme, no quería...**

**Candy interrumpió sus palabras cuando sintió que Anthony caía sobre ella con el peso de una roca. Instintivamente, abrazó al pequeño para protegerlo.**

**— ¡Rápido! ¡Detenga el carro!**

**Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, comenzó a luchar para no perder al muchacho. Le hicieron falta todas sus fuerzas para sujetarlo, porque, una vez más, el niño había abandonado todo lo que era cálido y reconfortante para deslizarse en el mundo de la oscuridad.**

**Terry detuvo el carro rápidamente y saltó de él para dirigirse al otro lado y tomar a su hijo de los brazos de Candy. Mientras lo colocaba sobre el brezo, observó impotente como el cuerpo del niño era de nuevo presa de las convulsiones.**

**—Ayúdale —le gritó a Candy.**

**—Sí.**

**Ella se arrodilló al lado del niño y le colocó las yemas de los dedos sobre las sienes. Cuando conectó con él, sintió que una emoción predominaba en su mente sobre todas las demás. El miedo. Le corría por las venas como dedos helados, que lo dejaban frío y aterrado.**

**— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?**

**—Tiene miedo.**

**— ¿De qué? Muéstrame lo que lo asusta y te aseguro que lo mataré encantado.**

**—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Dudo que ni siquiera Anthony pueda poner nombre a su terror. Es algo que vio, que oyó y que ocupa un lugar en su mente, aunque sin tomar una forma concreta, al menos no una forma que yo pueda distinguir.**

**— ¿Puedes ayudarlo? ¿Puedes hacer que vuelva a recuperar el conocimiento?**

**— Puedo intentarlo.**

**Candy cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover las yemas de los dedos en círculos, compartiendo así con el niño su fuerza y su calma interior. A medida que los temblores fueron remitiendo y el cuerpo del niño quedó inmóvil, ella comenzó a cantar en la antigua lengua.**

**Terry permaneció en silencio, observando y escuchando. Las palabras, que le estaban empezando a parecer muy familiares, lo tranquilizaban a él también, aunque no sabia por qué. En realidad, el simple hecho de que Candy estuviera allí, luchando por su hijo, lo reconfortaba. Si había alguien capaz de sanar al niño en cuerpo y alma era Candy. Eso era algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.**

**Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que un leve movimiento de los ojos bajo los párpados indicara que el niño estaba a punto de regresar del mundo de las tinieblas. Por fin, Anthony abrió los ojos y miró á Candy y a Terry lleno de confusión.**

**— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿He vuelto a perder el conocimiento, como me dijo Archie?**

**—No exactamente. Ha sido como si te quedaras dormido —le mintió Candy, para no asustar más al pequeño de lo que ya estaba—. ¿Has comido o bebido algo hoy que podría haberte debilitado?**

**—He bebido un poco de leche de cabra y he comido un par de dulces que me han dado los sirvientes.**

**— ¿Se le ocurre algo que podría haberte dado miedo, Anthony?**

**—No sé —respondió el pequeño mientras se incorporaba muy débilmente. De repente, la mirada del pequeño se vio capturada por un grupo de árboles que había detrás de ellos. Los miraba fascinado—. ¿Podrían ser esos los árboles a los que me estaba subiendo cuando me caí?**

**—Podrían ser. Tal vez se lo podríamos preguntar a Eliza para que nos dijera exactamente dónde ocurrió—dijo Candy.**

**— ¿Y si no es este el lugar del accidente? — preguntó Terry—. Entonces, ¿qué?**

**—Pudo haber sido algo que Anthony haya oído. Una palabra. Una frase que le desbloqueara la memoria.**

**—Piensa, Anthony —le ordenó Terry a su hijo—. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?**

**—No... Por favor, ¿nos podemos ir a casa ya?**

**—Sí, si te sientes con las fuerzas suficientes para ir sentado en el carro.**

**Terry tomó al niño en brazos y lo colocó suavemente sobre el asiento del carro. Entonces, ayudó a Candy a subir.**

**Cuando tomó las riendas, notó con satisfacción que Candy se había colocado al niño en el regazo y lo estaba estrechando con fuerza contra su pecho. Había habido otra mujer que había querido así al muchacho y lo había abrazado con tanto cariño. En aquellos momentos yacía en la tumba.**

**Un escalofrío se adueñó de él. Recordó las palabras de la mujer ciega. Había sido un estúpido al desdeñarlas tan a la ligera. En aquellos momentos, cuando la fortaleza ya se vislumbraba en la distancia, se juró solemnemente que haría todo lo posible para mantener a salvo a la curandera y a su hijo de todo lo que pudiera amenazar con hacerles daño.**

**Ya en el patio del castillo, Terry le entregó las riendas al mozo del establo y tomó a Anthony de los brazos de Candy.**

**Cuando entró en el castillo, el ama se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. En el momento en el que vio que su señor llevaba al pequeño Anthony en brazos, lanzó un grito de desesperación.**

**— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al niño, señor? —preguntó, sin dejar de retorcerse las manos—, ¿Se ha caído otra vez?**

**—No, ama, no se ha caído. Simplemente está cansado.**

**—La cocinera ha hecho unas galletas especiales para darles la bienvenida, milord —dijo la mujer, aliviada,**

**—Dale las gracias de nuestra parte —respondió Terry. Comenzó a subir la escalera y luego se detuvo como si se le hubiera ocurrido un pensamiento—. En vez de en el comedor, tomaremos nuestra cena en mis aposentos — añadió, mirando a su hijo—. ¿Qué te parece eso, muchacho?**

**— ¿Estaremos solos? ¿Solo Candy, tú y yo?**

**—Si así lo quieres.**

**—Sí, me gustaría mucho, padre —afirmó el niño, abrazándose a él con fuerza.**

**—Entonces, considéralo hecho. Ama —le ordenó a su sirvienta—, encienda el fuego en la chimenea enseguida.**

**Cuando Candy y Terry llegaron a los aposentos de éste último, media docena de sirvientes se estaban encargando de cumplir las órdenes de su señor. Se estaba poniendo la mesa delante del fuego, junto con una hamaca completamente cubierta de pieles.**

**Terry dejó a Anthony sobre la hamaca y lo cubrió con las pieles. A continuación, le sirvió una copa llena de vino caliente.**

**—Toma, hijo. Esto le ayudará a calentarte.**

**Le ofreció una segunda copa a Candy, quien lo aceptó muy agradecida.**

**Mientras la joven se dirigía hacia el fuego, Terry la observó atentamente. De pronto notó que estaba muy pálida, por lo que se acercó a ella y le habló en voz muy baja, para que Anthony no pudiera oírlo.**

**—Perdóname, Candy. Por el temor que tenia por mi hijo, se me había olvidado lo que ayudarlo a él supone para ti. Tal vez prefieras retirarte a tu alcoba.**

**—No. Solo tengo un poco de frío. El fuego y el vino pondrán muy pronto en funcionamiento su magia.**

**—Eres tu la que tiene magia, Candy. No quiero ni pensar lo que le habría ocurrido a Anthony sin ti.**

**—No debe preocuparse por eso.**

**Sin pensarlo, le colocó una mano sobre el brazo y se sorprendió mucho al sentir un fuerte calor que se le abría paso por las venas. Cuando se apartó de él Terry le agarró la mano. Los ojos le ardían con una brillantez que la inmovilizaba incluso cuando trataba de apartarse de ella,**

**—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad, Candy?**

**— No sé a lo que se refiere.**

**— ¿No? Yo creo que sí. No puedes negar las chispas que saltan entre nosotros cuando nos tocamos.**

**—No sé...**

**—Aquí está todo, milord —anunció el ama mientras entraba en la estancia seguida de los sirvientes. Estos llevaban un festín digno de la realeza.**

**Terry los miró fijamente y se apartó de Candy, Entonces, se puso a observar con impaciencia cómo se colocaba la comida sobre el aparador. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, los sirvientes se situaron a un lado mientras Terry, Candy y el joven Anthony se sentaban a la mesa. Entonces, los criados, bajo la supervisión del ama, comenzaron a llenar los platos y las copas antes de retirarse. Solo el ama se quedó para servirlos.**

**—Tengo que preguntarle a la cocinera qué hace para que el cordero se quede tan tierno — comentó Candy.**

**—Estará encantada. Es un motivo de orgullo para ella.**

**—Así debería ser. Mi madre y mi abuela se pondrán muy contentas cuando sepan que he tomado interés por la cocina, ya que habían perdido la esperanza de que así fuera.**

**—La mayoría de las muchachas no toman interés alguno por la cocina hasta que un hombre les roba el corazón —comentó el ama, lanzando una perspicaz mirada a la joven—. Es entonces cuando piensan en cómo pueden agradarle. ¿Podría ser que hubiera un hombre en tu corazón?**

**Cuando Terry levantó la vista para mirarla, Candy sintió que se sonrojaba vivamente. Durante un momento, él pareció disfrutar con el rubor que cubría las mejillas de la joven. Entonces, le susurró en voz muy baja, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo:**

**—Espero que eso sea así.**

**Las palabras de Terry hicieron que se sonrojara aún más. El, para evitar avergonzarla más, tomó una galleta y se dirigió de nuevo al ama.**

**—Creo que esta noche la cocinera se ha superado. Mi enhorabuena para ella, ama.**

**—Sí, milord. La cocinera preparó las galletas con miel para el niño. Para usted, milord, las hizo de azúcar y de pasas.**

**Cuando por fin terminaron de cenar, Terry volvió a colocar a su hijo en la hamaca al lado del fuego. Entonces, le pidió al ama que le sirviera una cerveza. Inmediatamente, la anciana le llenó una jarra y se la ofreció. A continuación, llamó a los criados para que quitaran la mesa.**

**— ¿Va a necesitar algo más, milord? —le preguntó el ama cuando hubieron terminado.**

**—No, ama. Gracias por todo.**

**La anciana parpadeó, como si no estuviera segura de si podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acababa de verdad de darle las gracias el señor del castillo? Le hizo una ligera reverencia.**

**—Es un placer servirlo, milord. Buenas noches,**

**—Buenas noches, señora Eleanor.**

**Cuando estuvieron solos, Candy vio que Anthony ahogaba un bostezo.**

**— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación, Anthony? —le preguntó.**

**—No. Solo unos minutos más, por favor.**

**Terry asintió, dándole así su autorización.**

**Entonces, el niño golpeó suavemente el espacio vacío que quedaba sobre la hamaca.**

**— ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo, Candy? Me gustaría que me hablaras un poco más de tu casa.**

**—Si quieres —dijo ella. Entonces, se acercó a la hamaca y se sentó—. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?**

**— ¿Tienes tu propio caballo?**

**—Sí. Se llama Rayo de sol. Es un precioso caballo con alas. Tiene un bonito color dorado y las crines y la cola plateadas.**

**— ¿Con alas? —preguntó el muchacho, atónito—. ¿Quieres decir que puede volar?**

**—Sí. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me monté sobre su grupa. Voló tan alto que yo temí que nos fuéramos a dirigir al sol. Sin embargo, él se limitó a darse la vuelta y a regresar a nuestro hermoso reino. Aterrizó suavemente sobre el lugar del que habíamos partido. Fue una experiencia deliciosa, que he disfrutado muchas veces desde entonces.**

**— ¿Puede llevarte también a lugares muy remotos?**

**—No. No puede salir del Reino Mítico. Si se marchara de allí, los cazadores estarían deseando cazarlo para venderlo.**

**—Si yo visitara tu reino, ¿crees que Rayo de sol me llevaría a volar sobre él un rato?**

**—No, veo por qué no. Es decir, mientras tu padre no tenga objeción alguna.**

**— ¿Te opondrías, padre?**

**—A mí me parece que sería muy divertido montar un caballo a través del cielo —dijo.**

**Sabía que Candy no estaba mintiendo porque él mismo había visto aquellos caballos alados.**

**— ¿Me dejarías montar a Rayo de sol?**

**—Supongo que sí, siempre que Candy me asegurara que no te haría ningún daño.**

**— Es una criatura muy dulce.**

**Terry miró a la joven que estaba sentada al lado de su hijo. Nada en el mundo podría ser más dulce que Candy. En aquellos momentos, lo único que él deseaba era poder tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarse de aquella dulzura. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, por lo que miró la jarra de cerveza para ocultar sus pensamientos.**

**— ¿Montan también tus hermanas a Rayo de sol? —quiso saber Anthony.**

**—No. Ellas tienen sus propios caballos alados.**

**— ¿Y tu madre y tu abuela?**

**—Ellas no tienen necesidad de caballos alados —respondió Candy, con una misteriosa sonrisa—. Ellas pueden volar solas.**

**Terry levantó la cabeza súbitamente. Entonces, entornó los ojos. Vio que Anthony parecía encantado.**

**— ¿Las has visto volar? —preguntó el pequeño.**

**—Sí.**

**— ¿Tienen alas?**

**—No. No necesitan alas porque no vuelan exactamente. Simplemente... aparecen.**

**— ¿Cómo? —quiso saber Anthony. Estaba encantado.**

**—No lo sé. Ese es uno de los dones que ni mis hermanas ni yo poseemos.**

**—No importa —dijo el niño, golpeándole suavemente la mano—. Es suficiente con que tengas un caballo alado que te lleve a los cielos. Espero que, algún día, pueda visitar tu reino y montar a Rayo de sol.**

**—Me encantará mostrártelo —susurró Candy, acariciándole suavemente el cabello. Entonces, unió la mejilla a la del niño—. Te encantaría mi casa y mi familia, Anthony.**

**Cuando el pequeño no respondió, Candy levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Vi que el niño tenía los ojos cerrados y que respiraba muy plácidamente. Entonces, se levantó de la hamaca y llamó a Terry.**

**—Anthony se ha dormido.**

**—Lo llevaré a su dormitorio.**

**Terry dejó la jarra y se acercó al muchacho para tomarlo en brazos. Seguido de Candy, llevó a Anthony a su alcoba. En cuanto lo dejó encima de la cama, Candy lo tapó con una gruesa piel y le dio un beso en la mejilla, de un modo tan natural que parecía que llevaba haciéndolo toda una vida.**

**Al ver la escena, Terry sintió una oleada de ternura. Cuando salieron de la habitación del muchacho, avanzaron juntos por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la alcoba de Candy. Antes de que ella pudiera entrar, Terry le tocó suavemente el brazo. Al sentir una fuerte oleada de calor, bajó rápidamente la mano.**

**—Muchas gracias, Candy.**

**— ¿Porqué?**

**—Por todo lo que haces para reconfortar a mi hijo. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me asusté al ver que su cuerpo se retorcía de aquella manera, como si estuviera sintiendo un fuerte dolor.**

**—No tiene importancia.**

**Casi sin darse cuenta, le colocó la mano en la espalda. Cuando sintió que él daba un respingo, la retiró rápidamente, pero, antes de que pudiera apartarla del todo, él se la atrapó entre las suyas. El calor que había surgido entre ambos segundos antes se convirtió en una llama que ninguno de los dos pudo ignorar.**

**Candy trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Terry se lo impidió. Ella lo miró a los ojos y observó la pasión que había latente en ellos. Era como si él pudiera devorarla con sólo una mirada. De repente, Archie y Stear aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras.**

**—Aquí estás, primo —dijo Archie, con una amplia sonrisa—. Te hemos estado esperando en el comedor de gala.**

**—Y también habéis estado bebiendo grandes cantidades de cerveza, según parece — replicó Terry. Se sentía furioso por la interrupción.**

**—Sí, así es. Vaya, Stear, parece que hemos interrumpido a nuestro primo —comentó Archie, al observar la escena de Candy y Terry—. ¿Vas a reunirte con nosotros en el salón?**

**—Sí —repuso Terry, sin dejar de mirar a Candy—. Id vosotros. Yo iré a buscaros enseguida.**

**Tras observarlos durante un instante, los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a bajar por las escaleras. Iban riéndose.**

**Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Terry dio un paso atrás.**

**—Te vuelvo a advertir como hice la otra noche que eches el cerrojo de tu puerta, Candy —le dijo Terry.**

**—No lo comprendo.**

**Él se dio la vuelta. Estaba decidido a poner entre ellos toda la distancia que fuera posible.**

**—Hay veces en la que uno no necesita comprender. Es suficiente con que hagas lo que te pido, dado que yo soy el señor de esta fortaleza. Te he dicho que eches el cerrojo de la puerta, no vaya a ser que la cerveza me trastorne el cerebro y me haga irrumpir más tarde en tu alcoba.**

**Sin añadir nada más, Terry comenzó a bajar las escaleras, como si fuera poseído por los demonios. Aunque no le apetecía la idea de ir a beber con sus primos, le parecía más sensato que lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

**Aja aqui esta lo buenooo disfruten..!**

* * *

**Candy entró en su alcoba y echó el cerrojo. Entonces, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasear por delante de la chimenea. Se sentía profundamente turbada.**

**¿Por qué se mostraba Terry tan enojado siempre que se tocaban? Su reacción era completamente opuesta a la de ella. Cuando él la tocaba, Candy se sentía como si se estuviera deshaciendo. Se le calentaba la sangre y el corazón se le llenaba de extraños sentimientos que no era capaz de expresar en palabras.**

**Cuando la besaba... la cabeza le daba vueltas con sólo pensarlo. Cuando la besaba, quería que el beso se prolongara hasta el infinito y que no acabara nunca. Aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, deseaba que la tocara por todas partes. Sus caricias tenían algo muy especial. Al principio le habían asustado, pero, solo con pensar que Terry podía tocarla y besarla sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.**

**Con una sola caricia Terry podía dejarla completamente debilitada. Con un beso le arrebataba la capacidad de pensar, de razonar.**

**Se apretó las manos contra las mejillas. Se sentía tan sola... Ojalá su madre o su abuela estuvieran a su lado. Las dos podrían ayudarla a poner en orden aquellos pensamientos que tanto la turbaban.**

**Se detuvo frente al balcón y miró las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo. Lentamente, comenzó a sentir que ya no estaba sola. Aunque su familia estaba muy lejos, la escucharían y la comprenderían.**

**—Oh, madre —susurró. Entonces, vio una estrella que era mucho más brillante que las otras—, ¿Qué voy a hacer con estos sentimientos? ¿Estaría mal si me entregara a ellos? El pensamiento de estar con Terry, de yacer con él, me resulta casi abrumador. Si lo hago, ¿perderé mis poderes?**

**Como si quisieran responderle, las estrellas comenzaron a relucir en el cielo. Candy se frotó los ojos y se arrodilló en el balcón, esperando escuchar la voz de su madre. En vez de eso, lo único que escuchó fue el silencio de la noche. La cubrió por completo, tranquilizándola y calmándola hasta que, agotada, se quedó dormida.**

**Su descanso se vio ocupado por sueños muy realistas. Su madre, joven y libre, corría por una pradera de brezo hasta un .guapo joven, que estaba esperándola con los brazos abiertos. La tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó en el aire. Entonces, comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta que Pauna se sintió completamente mareada y empezó a gritar y a reír. Rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos y comenzaron a besarse. Muy suavemente, él la depositó sobre la hierba. Al principio. Pauna parecía algo intranquila, pero, con suaves palabras y tiernos besos él logró aplacar sus temores hasta que ella aceptó gozosa el amor que compartían.**

**Candy se despertó. Se sentía muy reconfortada por el sueño. Su madre había amado a un hombre con todo su corazón y, a pesar de ese amor, sus poderes no habían disminuido, sino que se habían hecho más fuertes con el nacimiento de cada una de sus hijas.**

**La joven miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría estado allí tumbada, en el frío del jardín. Cuando entró a la habitación, vio que el fuego seguía aún encendido en la chimenea. ¿Habrían sido simplemente minutos?**

**Se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose si en realidad lo habría soñado o si su madre, al sentir la intranquilidad que se había adueñado de su hija, le había enviado aquellas imágenes para tranquilizarla.**

**—Oh, mamá... Gracias por mostrarme esas imágenes de papá y tuyas. Me siento muy contenta de saber que no soy la única que está experimentando estos sentimientos, que no son únicos para mí sino que los sienten todos los que aman.**

**Bajó la cabeza, preguntándose qué debería hacer con aquello que acababa de conocer. Odiaba la ignorancia. Ella, que sabía tanto de hierbas y plantas, sobre el trabajo del huerto y cómo curar cuerpos y almas, lo desconocía todo sobre los hombres y las mujeres y el modo en el que se enfrentan a sus sentimientos. ¿Debería ir a hablar con Terry para confesarle lo que sentía o era mejor mantenerlo todo en secreto en su corazón?**

**Cerró los ojos y trató de contactar de nuevo con su madre y con su abuela. Estaba segura de que ellas tendrían la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.**

**Terry estaba sentado sobre una silla al lado del fuego, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. A sus pies, dormitaban sus perros. Archie estaba a un lado, descansando una mano sobre la chimenea.**

**—Y bien, Terry, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas tener a esa bruja aquí?**

**— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?**

**—Los hombres han empezado a hablar.**

**— ¿Sobre qué?**

**—Sobre el hecho de que tú has cambiado desde que la bruja está aquí. Hubo un tiempo en el que eras el guerrero más fuerte de las Tierras Altas. Ahora, pareces contento con llenar tus días de paseos por el jardín y visitas al mercado.**

**Entonces, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasear por delante de la chimenea. Se sentía profundamente turbada.**

**¿Por qué se mostraba Terry tan enojado siempre que se tocaban? Su reacción era completamente opuesta a la de ella. Cuando él la tocaba, Candy se sentía como si se estuviera deshaciendo. Se le calentaba la sangre y el corazón se le llenaba de extraños sentimientos que no era capaz de expresar en palabras.**

**Cuando la besaba... la cabeza le daba vueltas con sólo pensarlo. Cuando la besaba, quería que el beso se prolongara hasta el infinito y que no acabara nunca. Aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, deseaba que la tocara por todas partes. Sus caricias tenían algo muy especial. Al principio le habían asustado, pero, solo con pensar que Terry podía tocarla y besarla sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.**

**Con una sola caricia Terry podía dejarla completamente debilitada. Con un beso le arrebataba la capacidad de pensar, de razonar.**

**Se apretó las manos contra las mejillas. Se sentía tan sola... Ojalá su madre o su abuela estuvieran a su lado. Las dos podrían ayudarla a poner en orden aquellos pensamientos que tanto la turbaban.**

**Se detuvo frente al balcón y miró las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo. Lentamente, comenzó a sentir que ya no estaba sola. Aunque su familia estaba muy lejos, la escucharían y la comprenderían.**

**—Oh, madre —susurró. Entonces, vio una estrella que era mucho más brillante que las otras—, ¿Qué voy a hacer con estos sentimientos? ¿Estaría mal si me entregara a ellos? El pensamiento de estar con Terry, de yacer con él, me resulta casi abrumador. Si lo hago, ¿perderé mis poderes?**

**Como si quisieran responderle, las estrellas comenzaron a relucir en el cielo. Candy se frotó los ojos y se arrodilló en el balcón, esperando escuchar la voz de su madre. En vez de eso, lo único que escuchó fue el silencio de la noche. La cubrió por completo, tranquilizándola y calmándola hasta que, agotada, se quedó dormida.**

**Su descanso se vio ocupado por sueños muy realistas. Su madre, joven y libre, corría por una pradera de brezo hasta un .guapo joven, que estaba esperándola con los brazos abiertos. La tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó en el aire. Entonces, comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta que Pauna se sintió completamente mareada y empezó a gritar y a reír. Rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos y comenzaron a besarse. Muy suavemente, él la depositó sobre la hierba. Al principio. Pauna parecía algo intranquila, pero, con suaves palabras y tiernos besos él logró aplacar sus temores hasta que ella aceptó gozosa el amor que compartían.**

**Candy se despertó. Se sentía muy reconfortada por el sueño. Su madre había amado a un hombre con todo su corazón y, a pesar de ese amor, sus poderes no habían disminuido, sino que se habían hecho más fuertes con el nacimiento de cada una de sus hijas.**

**La joven miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría estado allí tumbada, en el frío del jardín. Cuando entró a la habitación, vio que el fuego seguía aún encendido en la chimenea. ¿Habrían sido simplemente minutos?**

**Se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose si en realidad lo habría soñado o si su madre, al sentir la intranquilidad que se había adueñado de su hija, le había enviado aquellas imágenes para tranquilizarla.**

**—Oh, mamá... Gracias por mostrarme esas imágenes de papá y tuyas. Me siento muy contenta de saber que no soy la única que está experimentando estos sentimientos, que no son únicos para mí sino que los sienten todos los que aman.**

**Bajó la cabeza, preguntándose qué debería hacer con aquello que acababa de conocer. Odiaba la ignorancia. Ella, que sabía tanto de hierbas y plantas, sobre el trabajo del huerto y cómo curar cuerpos y almas, lo desconocía todo sobre los hombres y las mujeres y el modo en el que se enfrentan a sus sentimientos. ¿Debería ir a hablar con Terry para confesarle lo que sentía o era mejor mantenerlo todo en secreto en su corazón?**

**Cerró los ojos y trató de contactar de nuevo con su madre y con su abuela. Estaba segura de que ellas tendrían la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.**

**Terry estaba sentado sobre una silla al lado del fuego, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. A sus pies, dormitaban sus perros. Archie estaba a un lado, descansando una mano sobre la chimenea.**

**—Y bien, Terry, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas tener a esa bruja aquí?**

**— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?**

**—Los hombres han empezado a hablar.**

**— ¿Sobre qué?**

**—Sobre el hecho de que tú has cambiado desde que la bruja está aquí. Hubo un tiempo en el que eras el guerrero más fuerte de las Tierras Altas. Ahora, pareces contento con llenar tus días de paseos por el jardín y visitas al mercado.**

**— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —le espetó Terry. Se puso inmediatamente de pie y agarró a su primo por la pechera de la túnica que llevaba puesta.**

**Archie se soltó y dio un paso atrás.**

**—Alguien tiene que decirte lo que se comenta a tus espaldas.**

**— ¿Y tú, Stear? —le preguntó Terry a su otro primo—. ¿Dices tú también esas cosas?**

**Stear se encogió de hombros.**

**—Los dos hemos oído los rumores —dijo Archie, tras dejar su jarra.**

**— ¿Rumores?**

**—Sí. Unos dicen que te has ablandado — replicó Archie, con una sonrisa astuta en los labios—. Otros dicen que... estás embrujado.**

**— ¿Y tú lo crees?**

**—Yo pienso que estás preocupado por tu hijo, como lo estaría cualquier hombre, pero también eres el señor de todas estas gentes. No puedes permitir que los temores que sientes por tu vástago te impidan defender nuestras fronteras de los invasores.**

**—En este momento no veo ninguno que amenace nuestras tierras. ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que estoy fallándole a mi gente?**

**—Entonces, piensa esto que te voy a decir. Tal vez tengas que resignarte al hecho de que tu hijo sufrió daños en la caída que seguirán provocándole esas perdidas de conocimiento. Si es así, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que la bruja vuelva a su casa ahora mismo, antes de que le llene la cabeza a él, y a ti también, de tonterías. A menos, por supuesto, que haya alguna otra razón para que te niegues a que se marche.**

**— ¿Qué otra razón?**

**—Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero, primo. Es una mujer hermosa. ¿Por qué no te desfogas con ella y terminas con este asunto?**

**—Ese será tu modo de actuar, Archie, no el mío. Desde que éramos niños no has dejado de vanagloriarte por haberte acostado con todas las muchachas del pueblo.**

**—Así es, te lo aseguro —afirmó Archie, muy orgulloso—. Además, están las muchachas de los pueblos vecinos. Parece que ellas tampoco se pueden resistir a mis encantos, porque he plantado mi semilla desde la montaña hasta el valle. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo, primo, si dejaras esa maldita noción del honor del guerrero.**

**— ¿A ti te parece que es más honorable acostarte con las mujeres por deporte, Archie?**

**— ¿Se te ocurre razón mejor para hacerlo? —replicó Archie, con una risotada—. Si te gusta esa bruja, ¿por qué no yaces con ella? Luego podrás ordenarle que se marche y podrás seguir ocupándote de tu gente. A menos, por supuesto, que prefieras hacerte viejo en el jardín y dejar que otro sea el señor de tus vasallos.**

**En vez de responder, Terry dejó la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe y se marchó del salón.**

**Archie observó cómo se marchaba. Entonces, se volvió hacia Stear con un gesto pensativo en el rostro.**

**—Es peor de lo que habíamos pensado. No es que simplemente desee a esa curandera. Creo que está enamorado de ella. ¡Estúpido! —exclamó, antes de lanzar una risotada—. Esa mujer es una bruja y antes de que haya terminado con él, lo habrá cegado de tal manera que Terry ni siquiera verá el enemigo que tiene frente a sus propias puertas. Eso es algo que nos beneficia, hermano. Si nuestro primo es incapaz de ver, su enemigo tendrá por fin la posibilidad de ganar la partida.**

**Terry se encerró en su alcoba y dejó su manta escocesa sobre una silla. Mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea, se despojó de la túnica y la tiró contra un rincón de la habitación. Con una serie de juramentos ahogados, se quitó las botas y las mandó de una patada hasta la pared opuesta.**

**Estaba a punto de despojarse de las calzas cuando captó un ligero movimiento al lado del balcón. Atravesó la estancia rápidamente e inmovilizó la figura contra la pared, mientras aplicaba la daga que llevaba en la mano contra una garganta.**

**—Candy... Por Dios Santo, mujer —dijo, sintiendo un escalofrío al saber que había estado a punto de cortarle el cuello—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi alcoba?**

**—Milord...**

**Ella había pronunciado las palabras con un grito ahogado. Cuando Terry bajó las manos, la joven se apartó de él, acurrucándose contra la fría piedra del balcón. Candy no había visto nunca tanta furia en una persona y no tenía defensa alguna contra ella.**

**—Te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

**—Necesitaba saber qué magia posee...**

**— ¿Magia? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**—Cada vez que me toca —respondió ella, tratando de calmar el alocado ritmo de su corazón—, la siento. Un increíble calor, una debilidad que se apodera de mí y que me afecta hasta el pensamiento. Cuando se acerca demasiado a mí, no puedo pensar.**

**—Y yo que había pensado que era tu magia la que estaba actuando —replicó Terry, tras lanzar un sonido que pudo haber sido una carcajada o una burla.**

**—Yo no tengo magia que se pueda comparar con la suya. Dígame de qué se trata.**

**Terry miró el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y lo dejó encima de un aparador. La mano no dejaba de temblarle. Flexionó los dedos antes de doblarlos para apretar el puño.**

**—Se trata simplemente de la atracción entre un hombre y una mujer. Algunos lo llaman deseo.**

**—No, yo conozco bien esa palabra. Esto es algo mucho más profundo que la atracción. Sea cual sea la magia, se ha adueñado de mi corazón y no sé cómo liberarlo. Me encuentro... Encuentro que deseo yacer con usted, milord. Aparearme...**

**Aunque las palabras de la joven lo turbaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Terry se negó a reconocerlo, dado que hacerlo sería admitir que él tenía la misma debilidad. Se dio la vuelta.**

**—No haces más que decir tonterías, Candy. Ahora, márchate. Déjame solo.**

**— ¿Tonterías? —repitió ella, sintiéndose como si la hubiera abofeteado—, ¿Es eso lo que piensa? ¿Que, por mi ignorancia, no se me puede tomar en serio?**

**Cuando Candy vio que Terry seguía de espaldas, dio un paso hacia él y luego se detuvo, irguiendo la cabeza con tanto orgullo como pudo reunir.**

**—Muy bien. Tal vez pueda rechazar lo que le ofrezco. No tengo modo alguno de comparar mis sentimientos con nada dado que usted es el primer hombre que me ha tocado. Tal vez la sangre me herviría así por cualquier otro hombre. Tal vez el beso de cualquier otro hombre tendría el poder de dejarme la mente en blanco, aunque lo dudo. Sin embargo, quiero que sepa una cosa, Terry Grandchester. Yo no deseo a cualquier hombre. Sólo a usted y, puesto que no parece que desee corresponder a mis afectos, no habrá ningún otro.**

**Cuando la joven pasó al lado de Terry, él la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. A la luz del fuego, Terry comprobó que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**—Oh, Candy —susurró, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón.**

**Sin pensar, la agarró por los brazos y tiró de la joven para colocar la frente contra la de ella.**

**—Tu inocencia y tu honestidad me humillan.**

**—No haga burla de mí —replicó ella, tratando de soltarse.**

**— ¿Es eso lo que piensas? —preguntó Terry. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los brazos, prendiendo así el fuego que iba creciendo entre ellos. Aquella vez, en vez de enfrentarse a él, le dio la bienvenida, sabiendo que era lo mismo que le ocurría a ella—. He tratado con todas mis fuerzas de negar lo que siento, porque ceder a ello hubiera sido como aprovecharme de tu bondad e inocencia, algo que nunca seria capaz de hacer. No puedo olvidar que estás aquí porque yo te obligué. Sería impensable forzarte más aun. Tomar lo que me ofreces sería el mayor placer de mi vida, pero debes de ser tú la que tome esa decisión.**

**— ¿Está diciendo que... que me desea?**

**—Desesperadamente, aunque he tratado de ocultarlo igual de desesperadamente.**

**—Oh...**

**Candy se inclinó sobre él y le ofreció sus labios. Terry los tomó con una pasión que los sorprendió a ambos. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras hundía la boca en la de ella hasta que los dos comenzaron a respirar entrecortadamente.**

**—Tienes que estar segura —susurró él.**

**Vio que el miedo nublaba los ojos de la joven, pero no pareció arredrarse.**

**—Sólo estoy segura de una cosa, y esa es que estoy dispuesta a seguirte adonde tú quieras llevarme.**

**— ¿Y si te encuentras rodeada de más pasión y peligros de los que habías esperado?**

**—Confió en que tú me ayudarás a superarlo sin que me ocurra daño alguno —musitó Candy mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.**

**—Dios Santo, Candy, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecerme algo tan bueno como esto?**

**—Sea lo que sea lo que hayamos hecho o lo que no, lo que hay entre nosotros es justo y bueno.**

**Como respuesta, él la besó con tanta pasión que lo único que Candy pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él y dejarse llevar. Cuando Terry levantó la cabeza, ella levantó las manos y le enmarcó el rostro y tiró de él dulcemente para disfrutar de otro beso. No deseaba que terminara el placer.**

**Por fin, con la respiración entrecortada, Terry susurró unas palabras en el interior de la boca de Candy.**

**—Te lo advertí, Candy. Ahora que has liberado la bestia, no habrá manera de volver a meterla en la jaula.**

**La boca de Terry, tan cálida y tan hábil, cubrió la de Candy con un arrebatador beso. Mientras tanto, las manos rudas y fuertes del guerrero la acariciaban por todas partes, prendiendo fuego por dondequiera que tocaban.**

**Candy tembló, incapaz de hacer nada más que aferrarse a él mientras ponía en práctica su magia. Una vez más, le estaba nublando la mente y robándole la voluntad. Aquella vez, no ofrecería resistencia. Era precisamente lo que deseaba, lo que había ansiado tan desesperadamente.**

**La lengua de Terry se unió a la suya, saboreándola, batiéndose en duelo con ella hasta que Candy suspiró de puro placer. Él no le soltó la boca, como si nunca fuera a cansarse de su sabor.**

**Aquello era el paraíso. Entre los brazos de Candy se sentía como si estuviera en su propio reino mítico. Eran unos brazos de los que no deseaba separarse jamás.**

**Justo cuando ella comenzó a relajarse, la boca comenzó a bajar un poco más, dejando húmedos besos por la piel de la garganta. Con un gemido de placer, Candy arqueó el cuello y se le agarró de la cintura para no caerse.**

**Durante un segundo, no supo qué hacer con las manos. Terry estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y el tacto de su piel le provocaba un agradable hormigueo en las palmas y le aceleraba los latidos del corazón. Entonces, por fin, permitió que las manos vagaran a placer por el cuerpo de su amante y gozó con las sensaciones que el contacto le producía.**

**Le pareció que la habitación comenzaba a moverse, a dar vueltas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse.**

**—Cuando comencé a sentir este apasionamiento, pensé que me habías embrujado.**

**—Y yo creía que la magia era tuya.**

**—Y ahora que estás aquí, entre mis brazos, sigo creyendo que me has embrujado —susurró él mirándola a los ojos con tal pasión que la hizo temblar de anticipación.**

**—Lo mismo me ocurre a mí...**

**—Oh, Candy. Mi hermosa y cautivadora Candy... Te has convertido en algo tan precioso para mí... —musitó Terry mientras depositaba dulces y húmedos besos sobre los párpados, las mejillas y la punta de la nariz de la joven—. Soy tan bruto que temo que te haré daño.**

**—Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño, Terry. Eres demasiado bueno...**

**—Si es eso lo que crees... es que eres demasiado confiada.**

**Una vez más, se adueñó de la boca de la joven, aquella vez con un beso que pareció vaciarla por completo al tiempo que la llenaba. Un beso que la comprometía con él plenamente y que la obligó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y a gemir de impaciencia.**

**Terry le acarició los brazos, los costados, dejando que los pulgares rozaran la plenitud de los senos de Candy. Ella sintió que el pulso comenzaba a latirle con fuerza y sintió una oleada de calor que la dejó débil y temblorosa.**

**—Oh...**

**—Calla, amor...**

**Bajó la cabeza y aprisionó entre sus labios el seno de la joven. A pesar de la barrera que suponía la tela, ella sintió que el calor de aquel beso le llegaba hasta el centro mismo de su ser.**

**Se sentía ardiendo. Una poderosa necesidad iba creciendo dentro de ella, una necesidad que la hacia temblar de la cabeza a los pies.**

**—Necesito verte. Toda entera...**

**Colocó las manos sobre el escote del vestido y, de un fuerte tirón, se lo arrancó y lo tiró al suelo. Rápidamente desató las cintas de la camisa y esta cayó también al suelo. Cuando Candy vio el modo en el que brillaban los ojos de Terry, sintió que la timidez y la vergüenza que podría haber sentido hasta entonces desaparecían y se veían reemplazadas con el orgullo de saber que era justo la mujer que deseaba. Había tanto amor en aquellos ojos oscuros que no dejaban de mirarla...**

**—Mi hermosa y deliciosa Candy. Me quitas el aliento...**

**Inmediatamente comenzó a tocarla hasta que ella sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban y que las rodillas comenzaban a doblársele. Con mucho cuidado, la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó sobre ella. Entonces, apoyado sobre un codo, la contempló a placer a la luz del fuego. Tenía la carne tan pálida y perfecta como el alabastro. Los ojos le brillaban como si las llamas ardieran en ellos. Su melena de fiero cabello rojizo parecía invitarlo a tocarla... Así lo hizo. Enredó los dedos entre los rizos mientras le daba apasionados besos sobre el rostro, el cuello, la garganta e incluso más abajo, provocado que ella gimiera de placer y que se aferrara a él.**

**Comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja hasta que ella soltó una carcajada por las inesperadas sensaciones que experimentó, pero, inmediatamente, las risas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando, con los hábiles movimientos de la lengua, Terry la volvió loca.**

**A continuación, él se adueñó de nuevo de la boca. La pasión que crecía entre ellos iba acrecentándose hasta el punto de que los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a cubrirse de una fina película de sudor. Terry no dejó de moverse sobre ella, besándole los pechos y bajando más la boca hasta alcanzar el pálido y firme vientre. Cuando bajó un poco más, los gemidos de placer de Candy se tiñeron de necesidad.**

**Unas chispas saltaron en la chimenea cuando un leño se deslizó, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Estaban tan absortos el uno con el otro que ni veían ni oían nada. Sólo se veían el uno al otro y lo único que escuchaban era los suaves suspiros y las dulces promesas junto a los resonantes latidos de dos corazones, perdidos en el gozo del amor recién encontrado. El mundo parecía haberse reducido a aquella alcoba, a aquella cama, a aquel momento.**

**Terry notó el cambio que se iba produciendo en ella. Ya no era la tímida doncella. Se había visto envuelta en la misma locura que se había adueñado de él. Por fin podía hacer todo lo que hasta entonces sólo había soñado.**

**Con la boca, la llevó por encima de la primera oleada de placer. No le dio tiempo para que se recuperara y, rápidamente, comenzó a hacerla subir de nuevo hasta la cima del gozo.**

**Candy no había sabido lo que esperar. Tal vez tiernos besos o el tacto de la áspera piel de las manos de Terry sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aquello iba más allá de todo lo imaginado hasta entonces. Sentía que el cuerpo le ardía. Su imaginación estaba llena de imágenes exóticas y eróticas a la vez. Nunca había experimentado una necesidad como aquella. No podía dejar de tocarlo como él la estaba tocando a ella.**

**Mientras lo hacía, escuchó un gemido de placer. Borracha de necesidad, siguió con la boca hasta que lo sintió temblar junto a ella. Saber que era la razón de que Terry estuviera experimentando tanto placer era algo maravilloso.**

**Candy estaba temblando de necesidad.**

**Sentía que su cuerpo estaba vivo, lleno de un deseo tan afilado como la hoja de una daga.**

**Quería aún más. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia el de él y se aferró con fuerza a las pieles que cubrían la cama. Mientras se retorcía y contoneaba bajo el cuerpo de Terry, sintió que él poco a poco, la iba llevando hasta el borde de la locura. A pesar de todo, Terry se contenía, deseando prolongar el placer. Era lo único que podía darle a cambio del precioso regalo que ella le había ofrecido.**

**—Llevo tanto tiempo soñando esto... Deseaba abrazarte, besarte, estar tumbado a tu lado… Y ahora, estás aquí, mi amor...**

**Amor. Candy sintió que aquella palabra se le envolvía alrededor del corazón y se lo caldeaba del mismo modo que los besos le habían calentado los labios.**

**—Di las palabras, Candy. Di que eres mía. Sólo mía...**

**—Soy tuya, sólo tuya...**

**La necesidad que Terry sentía era demasiado grande. El deseo era demasiado abrumador. Tenía que poseerla en aquel mismo instante o explotaría por la terrible necesidad que se había apoderado de él. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la penetró. Entonces, cuando ella contuvo el aliento, se quedó completamente inmóvil.**

**—Dios Santo, ¿cómo me he podido olvidar de que eras una doncella? Perdóname, mi amor.**

**—No... —susurró ella, con una sonrisa—. Yo también lo deseo. Te deseo. Sólo a ti...**

**—Mi Candy y hermosa Candy...**

**El sudor fue cubriendo la frente de Terry a medida que fue cediendo a las necesidades que luchaban por liberarse dentro de él. Aunque trató de ser delicado, era demasiado tarde para la gentileza. Las necesidades que se habían negado durante tanto tiempo se adueñaron de ambos.**

**Con la respiración tensa, los corazones a punto de estallar, comenzaron a moverse, a gozar. Comenzó el desenfreno, casi rayando con el dolor, hasta que al fin, unidos en un apasionado abrazo, alcanzaron la cima del placer. Entonces, echaron a volar.**

**Permanecieron tumbados, aún unidos, sobre el nido de pieles. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de encontrar una razón para moverse. Así siguieron, esperando que el mundo volviera a asentarse a su alrededor.**

**Terry levantó el rostro del hueco de la garganta de Candy y vio que las lágrimas brillaban en las pestañas de la joven. Presa del remordimiento, se incorporó.**

**—Perdóname, Candy. Te he hecho daño...**

**—No —susurró ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Solo estoy abrumada.**

**— ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿no te he hecho daño?**

**—No. ¿Es así siempre el acto sexual?**

**—Puede serlo —musitó él, tras besarle dulcemente la sien—. Cuando las dos personas que lo comparten sienten algo muy profundo el uno por el otro.**

**—Eso es lo que me pasa a mí —murmuró ella al tiempo que le trazaba el contorno de los labios con el dedo.**

**—Por ello te estoy muy agradecido, Candy.**

**—Yo también...**

**A Candy le encantaba sentir el tacto del cálido y húmedo cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo. Deseó con toda su alma permanecer así durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, seguramente él esperaría que se marchara tras haber terminado con ella. Aquel pensamiento le resultó tan doloroso que se mordió los labios. Cuando empezó a levantarse de la cama, Terry la agarró para impedírselo.**

**— ¿Adonde vas?**

**—Creo que ha llegado el momento de marcharme.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque... porque ya hemos terminado.**

**— ¿Es eso lo que crees, Candy? ¿Que sólo quería utilizarte para luego pedirte que te marcharas?**

**—No lo sé, milord.**

**—Oh, Candy... Mi Candy y maravillosa Candy. En esta cama no quiero que me llames así. Aquí, soy simplemente el hombre que te adora. Además, copular con una persona no es solo esto.**

**— ¿No?**

**—No.**

**—Entonces, ¿qué es?**

**—Es desear tocarse el uno al otro. A menudo. Íntimamente. Susurrar tonterías para ver cómo el otro sonríe. Eso es, mi amor... —dijo Terry. Inmediatamente, esbozó una sonrisa—, ¿Ves? No puedes negar que te gusta cuando te llamo mi amor.**

**Candy se sonrojó vivamente.**

**—Así es, pero no es necesario para agradarme, milord... Creo que me va a costar un poco llamarte otra cosa aparte de «milord».**

**—Llámame por mi nombre...**

**—Entonces, Terry.**

**—Otra vez.**

**—Terry... Terry, mi amor.**

**—Oh, Candy —exclamó él, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola dulcemente en la sien—. Mi Candy. Mi Candy, adorable y encantadora Candy.**

**Cuando Terry volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama, ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa.**

**— ¿Vamos a hacerlo otra vez?**

**— ¿Te gustaría?**

**—Sí, pero no sabía que algo así era posible —replicó ella, con una sonrisa.**

**Terry no pudo contener una carcajada.**

**—Yo soy el señor de estas tierras. Declaro que, esta noche, entre tus brazos, mi maravillosa bruja, cualquier cosa es posible.**

**Entonces, ya no necesitó más palabras. Le demostró, del único modo que sabía, que era un hombre de palabra.**

**— ¡Cuántas cicatrices! —exclamó Candy, acurrucada en brazos de Terry, mientras le recorría el cuerpo con las manos—. ¿Son todas ellas de las batallas?**

**—Sí.**

**Después de una noche de amor, Terry se sentía completamente saciado. Sin embargo, cuando notó las manos de Candy por encima de su cuerpo, empezó a excitarse una vez más. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Le sorprendía que su Candy inocencia pudiera resultar tan tentadora. Le parecía que nunca se cansaría de ella. Candy lo había embrujado, pero él estaba demasiado enamorado como para que le importara.**

**—Esta debió de dolerte mucho —dijo la joven mientras le acariciaba una gruesa línea de carne nudosa que se cruzaba con otra.**

**—Sí. Es de una lanza que estuvo a punto de empalarme, pero sobreviví, como puedes ver.**

**— ¿Cómo puedes soportar regresar a la batalla una y otra vez sabiendo que te verás obligado a soportar tanto dolor?**

**—Prefiero soportar el dolor que ver a mi hijo sometido a un invasor.**

**— ¿No te molesta que tu propia gente te llame la Espada de las Tierras Altas?**

**—Hago lo que tengo que hacer por ellos. Sí quieren pensar que disfruto de las matanzas, ¿cómo voy a impedírselo? Lucho por su libertad, Candy, tanto como por la mía. Eso incluye la libertad para que puedan pensar lo que quieran sobre mí.**

**—Mi valiente guerrero... Si supieran la bondad que hay en tu corazón... —susurró Candy acariciándole suavemente la frente con la mano.**

**Terry se la agarró y se la llevó a los labios. A la luz de la luna, los ojos le brillaron de pasión.**

**— ¿Cómo iba yo a haber sabido cuando entré a saco en tu reino y te rapté que ibas a convertirte en un tesoro para mí?**

**—Si yo hubiera sabido que mi captor me iba a robar el corazón, podría haberme librado de algunos momentos bastante terroríficos. En el Lago Encantado, pensé que ibas a ahogarme.**

**—Casi nos ahogamos los dos —comentó él, riendo.**

**—Eras una visión aterradora. Cubierto de sangre y con aspecto más de gigante que de hombre. ¿Cómo conseguiste derrotar al dragón?**

**—Le quité la vida, pero primero tuve que enfrentarme a ese ejército de espadachines que guardan el lago.**

**—Mi familia no tiene ningún ejército —dijo Candy, atónita.**

**—Tal vez lo dispusieron tu madre y tu abuela sin que tú lo supieras.**

**—No, Terry. ¿Qué necesidad teníamos de un ejército cuando disponíamos del dragón? Ningún hombre se enfrentaría a un peligro tal a menos que se viera empujado por una pasión tan fuerte como la tuya. Descríbeme ese ejército del que hablas.**

**—En otra ocasión, mi amor —susurró Terry. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla suavemente en la sien—. En estos momentos tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer.**

**Sin embargo, mientras la besaba, no pudo olvidarse de las palabras de Candy. Si el ejército no había sido de su familia, ¿quién los había enviado y con qué propósito?**

**Para distraerla a ella y a sí mismo, comenzó a besarle la suave curva de la garganta. Candy tembló y lanzó una carcajada.**

**—Ten cuidado, Terry. Ya sabes adonde lleva eso.**

**—Sí... ¿Acaso te quejas, mi amor? ¿Ha sido una noche de amor demasiado para ti?**

**—Al contrario. Deseo disfrutar más de tus habilidades.**

**— ¿Te refieres a esto? —le preguntó Terry, antes de depositar una serie de húmedos besos sobre el hombro y la clavícula de la joven, gozando con el modo que en el que suaves gemidos se le escapaban de la garganta—, ¿Y a esto? —añadió. Con la lengua, comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de uno de sus senos, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro, hasta que sintió que ella contenía la respiración cuando cerró los labios en tomo a un erecto pezón.**

**La pasión entre ellos fue creciendo una vez más. Fue como una brasa que, en cuestión de segundos, se convirtió en un fuego desatado. Ya no intercambiaron más palabras. Se limitaron a llevarse el uno al otro hacia el largo y lento viaje del amor.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.**

* * *

**Holaaaaa.! Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar es que empece la uni y bueno ya estoy en mi ultimo año y tengo que estar preparada para todo y también que eeste mes cumple casi toda mi familia y bueno ayer una prima se caso y buehhhhhhhhhhh como les explico no me podía perder el rumbon(para los que no son venezolanos la fiesta pues). disculpen pero hasta ahora es que pude la uni esta fuerteeeeeee.! sorry**

* * *

**Ya esta historia esta casi llegando a su fin disfrútenla..!**

**—Archie cree que debería aceptar el hecho de que Anthony tal vez nunca se vea libre de los miedos que le atenazan la mente —dijo Terry mientras jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello de Candy.**

**La noche estaba desapareciendo muy rápidamente. Ya se veía cómo los dedos rosados del alba comenzaban a adueñarse del cielo.**

**— ¿Y por qué te dijo Archie algo tan cruel?**

**—No creo que lo hiciera con crueldad, ya que quiere mucho a mi hijo. Simplemente me contó los rumores que ha escuchado. Que la sangre de su madre fluye a través de él, afectándole la mente.**

**— ¿Y qué implica eso?**

**—Todo el mundo sabe que Catherine estaba loca. Me han dicho que ese tipo de cosas se transmite a los hijos.**

**— ¿Es esa la razón por la que nadie habla de la madre de Anthony? ¿Porque creen que estaba loca? —preguntó Candy, incorporándose en la cama y dejando que el cabello se le derramara por los senos.**

**— ¿Por qué si no iba hacer una mujer las cosas que ella hizo? Casi desde el día en el que nos casamos, pasó de ser la Candy muchacha del pueblo de la que yo estaba enamorado a convertirse en alguien que yo casi no reconocía. Ya no me acuerdo del número de veces que ella parecía completamente perdida en el interior de su mente, incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta. A pesar de todos los cambios que se produjeron en ella, yo no estaba preparado para el final que tuvo. Ninguna persona cuerda saltaría desde un balcón.**

**— ¿Te pareció que estaba asustada aquel día?**

**— ¿Y cómo puedo saberlo? Siempre parecía asustada de algo. Un ruido nocturno podía dejarla temblando durante horas. Veía cosas que no veía nadie más. Oía cosas que ninguno de nosotros escuchaba. Tenía todos los síntomas de locura, pero yo me negué a verlos hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.**

**— ¿Te culpas por lo ocurrido?**

**—Sí. Todo el mundo me había advertido que la encerrara antes de que se hiciera daño a sí misma o a otros, pero a mí me pareció demasiado cruel. Como consecuencia de mi negligencia, mi hijo no tiene madre.**

**—Él la recuerda como una madre buena y cariñosa.**

**—Y lo era. Aunque muy frecuentemente estaba demasiado cansada como para levantarse de la cama y atender las necesidades de Anthony, sentía devoción por él.**

**— ¿Y también sentía devoción por su marido?**

**—Poco después de casarnos, se apartó de mí. Me consideraba un mal marido por dejarla tanto tiempo sola e ir a la guerra. Eso era cierto y sigue siéndolo, pero no pienso disculparme por luchar contra los invasores que amenazan nuestras tierras.**

**—Ni deberías hacerlo, Terry. Lo que haces es un acto de nobleza y de valentía.**

**— ¡Vaya! —exclamó él, con una sonrisa en los labios—, ¿Acaso estás defendiendo a la Espada de las Tierras Altas?**

**—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedes soportar que no se te comprenda?**

**—Oh, mi pequeña bruja... Tal vez deberías recorrer tú estas tierras, alabando en tus canciones al señor de esta gente.**

**—Lo haría si me lo pidieras, Terry.**

**—Estoy seguro de ello, Candy.**

**Con un suspiro, la tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla, aunque aquella vez lo hizo con una pasión que hizo que los dos gimieran de placer. Contra los labios de Candy, él le susurró:**

**— ¿Cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti en mi mundo?**

**—Y yo sin ti.**

**—Creo que no te merezco, Candy —afirmó, tras besarla una vez más, casi con reverencia—, pero no he tenido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para rehusar lo que tú me ofrecías tan libremente.**

**Entre dulces besos y suaves suspiros, se llevaron el uno al otro a un lugar en el que no existía el dolor. Un lugar que, desde el principio de los tiempos, había ofrecido refugio a los amantes.**

**—Buenos días, milord.**

**Sin previo aviso, el ama entró en la alcoba de su señor, seguida de varios sirvientes que llevaban un buen puñado de leños para el fuego.**

**Mientras avivaban las brasas y añadían los leños, Terry permaneció tumbado en la cama, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. A su lado, las pieles parecieron cobrar vida cuando Candy se escondió entre ellas y se tapó la cabeza.**

**—He ido a ver cómo está Anthony —decía la mujer, mientras recorría la habitación para recoger la ropa de su señor—. Sigue profundamente dormido, milord.**

**—Me alegro, ama.**

**Tras recoger la túnica, la capa y las botas de su señor, el ama se inclinó para retirar un segundo montón de ropa. Cuando se incorporó, tenía entre las manos una delicada enagua de mujer y un vestido rasgado.**

**— ¿Va a desayunar usted en el salón, milord? —le preguntó la mujer—. ¿O acaso prefiere desayunar aquí?**

**—Me reuniré con Anthony y con mis primos en el comedor, ama.**

**—Sí, milord. ¿Y la curandera? —replicó la mujer mirando insistentemente el montón de pieles que había al lado de su señor.**

**—Creo que ella también bajará al comedor.**

**—Como usted desee, milord. Haré que Eliza le prepare un vestido... en sus aposentos.**

**El ama dobló cuidadosamente las ropas de Candy y las colocó encima de un baúl, antes de salir de la estancia seguida de los sirvientes.**

**Cuando la puerta se cerró, Terry lanzó un suspiro de alivio y retiró las pieles.**

**— Por fin estamos solos, Candy.**

**— ¿Crees que ha sospechado? —preguntó Candy al tiempo que se apartaba el cabello de la cara.**

**— ¿Sospechado? —repitió él, muerto de risa—. ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**—Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, Terry. ¿Crees que el ama sospecha que he dormido aquí?**

**—Dudo que lo de sospechar sea el término correcto —respondió señalando el montón de ropa que había sobre el baúl—. La pobre mujer estuvo a punto de tropezarse con tu vestido y tus enaguas.**

**—Oh, no... ¿Y los sirvientes? ¿Lo han visto ellos también?**

**—Habría sido imposible no ver las prendas de una dama al lado de la cama, pero no tengas miedo. Yo soy el señor de este castillo. Aunque chismorreen, no dirán ni una sola palabra en tu presencia.**

**— ¿No te das cuenta? —exclamó Candy. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y comenzó a pasear por la estancia. Estaba demasiado alterada como para que le importara estar desnuda—. Eso solo empeora las cosas. Todos los habitantes del castillo murmurarán sobre nosotros y se reirán a nuestras espaldas.**

**—Tal vez murmuren —dijo Terry. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos y paseando de arriba abajo por la habitación completamente desnuda—. Tal vez alguien sienta envidia, pero no creo que nadie se ría.**

**— ¿Cómo te puedes tomar este asunto tan a la ligera, Terry?**

**— ¿Cómo? —replicó él. Entonces, se levantó de la cama y extendió la mano—. Ven aquí, Candy.**

**Ella dejó de andar de un lado para otro y se acerco a él. Le agarró la mano que le ofrecía y, suavemente, Terry tiró de ella y la llevó hasta la puerta. Echaron el cerrojo.**

**Cuando se volvió para mirarla, seguía sonriendo, aunque había un fuego en sus ojos que aceleró los latidos del corazón de Candy.**

**—Ahora, mientras te muestro mi gratitud por el regalo que me has dado esta noche, no habrá interrupciones.**

**—Terry...**

**Las palabras que iba a pronunciar se le murieron en los labios cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con la suya. La pasión volvió a abrirse paso entre ellos cuando, entre gemidos de placer, se poseyeron el uno al otro con el frenesí de una tormenta de las Tierras Altas.**

**Sin aliento, Candy se dirigió rápidamente a sus aposentos, vestida solo con una capa que Terry le había dado. Al entrar en la habitación, vio que Eliza levantaba súbitamente la cabeza. Un puñado de hierbas secas cayeron al suelo antes de que la criada se volviera para mirarla.**

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Eliza? —le preguntó Candy.**

**—Simplemente estaba limpiando sus hierbas, como se me ha ordenado —respondió la sirvienta—. Es mejor que se dé prisa en bañarse antes de que el agua se enfríe.**

**Candy se quitó la capa y se metió en el agua. Entonces, la criada se le acercó y comenzó a lavarle el cabello.**

**—Algo huele muy bien. Eliza ¿De qué se trata?**

**—El ama me dijo que tenía que utilizar los mejores aceites perfumados para su baño.**

**—Qué amable de su parte.**

**—No creo que haya tenido elección. Dijo que ahora que usted está compartiendo la cama con el señor, era mejor que todos la tratáramos como si fuera una señora porque si no, nos encontraríamos pidiendo en las calles del pueblo.**

**Candy no supo qué le dolió más, si las palabras o el hecho de que el ama de llaves fuera con aquellos cuentos a los sirvientes. De hecho, no parecía propio del ama. Agarró la mano de la criada y la obligó a detenerse.**

**— ¿Acaso va a negar que ha compartido cama con el señor? —la desafió Eliza.**

**—Ya no necesito tus servicios, Eliza. Sal de mis aposentos inmediatamente —le espetó Candy.**

**—Tiene que saber que si me rechaza, el señor me echará y yo no tendré ningún sitio al que ir.**

**Candy estuvo a punto de apiadarse de ella, sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada no vio remordimiento sino más bien desafío en los ojos de Eliza. Aquello sólo afirmó más su resolución.**

**—Vete ahora mismo. No diré nada al señor sobre esto.**

**—Si. Como usted diga.**

**La muchacha se marchó inmediatamente, dejando a Candy mirándola con incredulidad. ¿Qué había provocado tanto veneno en sus palabras? Pensó en las pocas veces que había estado a solas con la criada. Se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no había respondido ni una sola vez a sus intentos por ser amable con ella.**

**Mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, suspiró. A continuación, mientras se ponía el vestido, pensó que tenía que haber estado preparada para aquella clase de tratamiento. Después de todo, ella era una extraña en el castillo y, peor aun, se la tenía por bruja. Aquellas personas tenían todo el derecho a sentir ciertos deseos de proteger a su señor.**

**A pesar de todo... Mientras se cepillaba el cabello se dio cuenta de que la sirvienta había sido cruel con ella deliberadamente. ¿Cuántas otras personas querrían que se marchara del castillo? En realidad, la cuestión era si había allí alguien a quien pudiera considerar como amigo.**

**Antes de que la desesperación se apoderara de ella, oyó la voz de su madre, tal y como les había hablado años atrás a sus hijas.**

**«Hay personas en ese otro mundo que parecen gozar creando descontento. Hacen todo lo posible por sembrar las semillas de la desconfianza. Entonces, toman asiento y disfrutan viendo desde una distancia segura cómo tiene lugar la batalla. Tened cuidado con esas personas porque son verdaderamente malvadas».**

**Candy decidió no emitir juicios sobre el resto de los habitantes del castillo. Por el momento, se limitaría a esperar, a observar y a aprender.**

**—Milord, milady...**

**Cuando Terry y Candy entraron en el comedor, el ama y los sirvientes estaban perfectamente alineados junto a una mesa cargada de comida. Terry saludó a todos con una leve inclinación de cabeza y ayudó a Candy a que se sentara.**

**— ¿Se va reunir el niño con ustedes? —quiso saber el ama.**

**—No. Esta mañana parecía muy cansado y ha pedido que la cocinera le prepare unas gachas.**

**—Me encargaré de ello enseguida, milord.**

**El ama les sirvió vino e hizo una indicación a los criados para que empezaran a servirles la comida.**

**Candy sintió que todos la observaban mientras le servían la comida. Deseó sinceramente que Anthony estuviera allí, para poder alegrarla con su charla. Cuando había sugerido a Terry que se quedaría con el niño en su cuarto para hacerle compañía, él había insistido en que lo acompañara. Incluso había bromeado sobre el hecho de que se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a los chismorreos de los sirvientes.**

**Comió en silencio, ansiosa de terminar. De repente, Archie entró corriendo en el comedor, con Stear pisándole los talones.**

**—Perdona la interrupción, primo —dijo Archie. Entonces, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento.**

**—Es mejor que vayas corriendo al pueblo —añadió Stear, presa de la excitación.**

**— ¿Para qué? ¿Invasores?**

**—Sí —respondió Archie, casi incapaz de controlar su agitación—. Parece que atacaron durante la noche. Quemaron varias cabañas que hay en las afueras del pueblo.**

**— ¿Tan cerca? Candy, tú quédate con mi hijo.**

**—Por supuesto.**

**—No te alejes mucho del castillo hasta que yo regrese —le pidió. Entonces, se acercó a ella y le agarró una mano entre las suyas.**

**—Como tú digas. Iré ahora para hacerle compañía.**

**Terry se puso de pie inmediatamente para ayudarla a levantarse.**

**—Yo te acompañaré, Candy —anunció. A continuación, se volvió hacia el ama—. Ordénele al mozo de establos que me ensille mi caballo, ama.**

**—Sí, milord.**

**— ¿Vendréis vosotros conmigo? —le preguntó a sus primos.**

**—No —respondió Archie—, Stear y yo hemos pensado que es mejor que vayamos a los pueblos cercanos para advertirlos mientras tú inspeccionas los daños.**

**Terry asintió antes de salir del comedor.**

**Candy, que caminaba a su lado, suspiró.**

**— ¡Qué atrevidos son esos invasores que osan atacar tan cerca de la Espada de las Tierras Altas!**

**—Tal vez hayan oído rumores de que la Espada esta embrujada por una hermosa dama. Ya te advertí, mi amor, que en el castillo de Berkshire no hay secretos.**

**Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Candy se quedó inmóvil.**

**— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Terry deteniéndose para mirarla.**

**—Nada.**

**La joven recobró la compostura y siguió andando al lado de él. Sin embargo, mientras subía las escaleras, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se le había ocurrido. Si no había secretos, entonces alguien sabría qué le habría ocurrido a la esposa de Terry.**

**Decidió que, mientras él estuviera ausente, tendría que pensar en un modo de desvelar aquel secreto.**


	10. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Holaaaaa.! Lo se lo se disculpen por el retraso..! Sin más aquí está la continuación!

* * *

—Buenos días, Anthony —dijo Candy, al entrar en el aposento del muchacho. Lo encontró sentado al lado del fuego, tomándose unas gachas aderezadas con miel—. Tu padre se ha ido al pueblo —añadió, tras sentarse a su lado—. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas suficientes para ir a dar un paseo por el jardín después de desayunar?

El niño asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Alarmada, Candy le tocó la frente. Anthony parecía estar mucho más frágil de lo que lo había estado una hora antes, antes de que Candy bajara a desayunar. Aunque no tenía fiebre, el niño estaba muy pálido y tenía la mirada apagada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Anthony?

—No lo sé. Me he tomado la poción que tú me has enviado, pero no me ha ayudado.

— ¿La poción?

— Sí. Eliza me la trajo en cuanto me desperté y me dijo que me la tenía que tomar antes de desayunar. Sabía tan mal que casi no me la pude tomar, pero Eliza me dijo que tú te enfadarías conmigo si no me la bebía toda.

—Oh, Anthony... ¿Te trajo también Eliza las gachas?

—Sí.

—No te las comas —le ordenó, retirándole el tazón de las manos.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque sólo te pondrán más débil —contestó. Entonces, se puso de pie—. Volveré dentro de cinco minutos con algo que te ayudará.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, Candy se puso a trabajar rápidamente. Molió hojas de poleo y luego hizo una infusión con ellas. A continuación, añadió leche de cardo. Cuando regresó a la habitación de Anthony, se la entregó para que se la tomara.

—Tómatela entera, hasta que la copa esté vacía.

El niño hizo lo que ella le ordenó. Candy le quitó la copa vacía de las manos y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—La infusión tardará un poco en surtir efecto. Entonces, notarás que recuperas las fuerzas. Ahora, quiero me que prometas una cosa, Anthony.

El niño la miró con tal confianza que a Candy casi le dio miedo. Decidió hacer todo lo que pudiera para conseguir que el niño estuviera a salvo.

—De ahora en adelante, no tomaras nada a menos que venga directamente de mis manos, ¿entendido?

—Sí, pero ¿por qué?

—Es parte de la magia —mintió—. Yo debo tocarlo antes que tú. Si lo toca otra persona, la cadena de la magia se rompe,

El rostro del niño se iluminó. Entonces, el pequeño palmoteo lleno de excitación.

—Entonces, para que la magia funcione, ¿debe pasar de tus manos a las mías?

—Así es. Y una cosa más, Anthony. Nadie debe saber esto más que nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

Cuando el niño se incorporó, Candy comprobó que las fuerzas parecían estar regresando junto con el color de sus mejillas. Dio gracias de que la poción que Eliza le había suministrado no hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para surtir efecto.

Guardó silencio porque el niño era demasiado joven para comprender que alguien quería hacerle daño. Además, no sabía si Eliza estaba sola en aquella villanía o si había otros. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que tendría que bajar rápidamente para averiguar la verdad. La vida del muchacho dependía de ello.

— ¿Podemos ir a pasear ahora por el jardín? —le preguntó Anthony.

—Sí. Creo que la luz del sol nos vendrá muy bien a los dos.

Mientras atravesaron el castillo, se encontraron con Eliza y con otros sirvientes. Candy comprobó cómo la criada levantaba bruscamente la cabeza, como si estuviera sorprendida. Ella se limitó a sonreír y siguieron andando.

Cuando salieron al aire libre, Candy respiró profundamente y condujo a Anthony a lo largo de un sendero hasta que llegaron a un banco de piedra que había cerca de la fuente.

—Nos sentaremos aquí y descansaremos un poco antes de seguir.

Cuando tomaron asiento, Candy cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia. Inmediatamente, una gran sensación de paz se apoderó de ella.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Anthony.

—Estaba pensando en mi familia y eso siempre me hace sonreír. Háblame de tu madre —le dijo al niño.

—Era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello como el oro y los ojos tan azules como el cielo. Cuando sonreía, yo me sentía seguro.

—Sé a lo que te refieres

—A menudo no podía levantarse de la cama y, cuando lo conseguía, hacía cosas muy extrañas.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Una vez acusó a una criada de haber robado el anillo de oro que mi padre le regaló cuando se casaron. Sin embargo, cuando mi padre lo buscó, lo encontró entre las ropas de la cama. Le ordenó que se disculpara con la criada.

— ¿Era Eliza esa criada?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó el niño, muy sorprendido.

—Se me ha ocurrido. ¿Qué otras cosas extrañas solía hacer tu madre?

—Se quedaba dormida en la mesa mientras cenábamos. Se caía por las escaleras y decía que la habían empujado, aunque no había nadie cerca de ella cuando ocurría el accidente. Una noche, salió corriendo al jardín rasgándose la ropa y diciendo que le estaban quemando la carne.

Candy pensó en las hierbas y plantas que crecían en las praderas y en los bosques. Por cada una que sanaba, había otra que, en malas manos, podría causar gran dolor. Una curandera que prefiriera hacer al mal antes que el bien podría hacer mucho daño con sus conocimientos.

— ¿Y qué hizo tu padre?

—Fue detrás de ella y le ordenó que entrara inmediatamente en la casa. Cuando lo hizo, se encerró en sus aposentos y se negó a salir durante varios días.

—A tu padre debió dolerle mucho ver cómo tu hermosa madre iba cambiando tan drásticamente. ¿Qué hacías tú?

—Yo me escondía.

— ¿Dónde?

—En mi escondite secreto.

— ¿Me vas a decir a mí dónde está?

—Bueno —dijo el niño, tras una pequeña pausa—. Encontré un pequeño pasadizo en una de las paredes de mi habitación. Descubrí que, si me quedaba muy quieto, nadie podía encontrarme allí. Mientras estaba en mi escondite oía todo lo que se decía en los aposentos de mi madre

— ¿Y qué oíste mientras estabas escondido ahí?

El niño se quedó en silencio. Cuando miró a Candy, tenía una expresión vacía en el rostro.

—No me acuerdo.

Candy decidió que, por la expresión de su rostro, el niño le estaba diciendo la verdad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había oído, estaba oculto en el fondo de su memoria. ¿Por qué? ¿Tal vez porque lo que le había ocurrido a su madre en su ultima noche era demasiado terrible como para querer recordarlo o porque la verdad podría condenar al padre que tanto adoraba?

Candy se negaba a aceptar aquella segunda posibilidad, pero, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que su amor por Terry podría estar cegándola para que no quisiera admitir que él había podido ser el culpable de la muerte de su esposa. Por muy dolorosa que fuera la verdad, tenía derecho a saberlo. Igual que los demás.

Se había ganado la confianza de Anthony. A continuación, debía descubrir los secretos que el niño guardaba en un compartimiento de su memoria, sin importarle quién pudiera salir perjudicado por ello.

—Señora MacDonald —dijo Candy. Inmediatamente, vio la mirada sorprendida con la que la miró la anciana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en la cocina? —le preguntó el ama, escandalizada—. No deberías estar aquí. Este no es lugar adecuado para los que son como tú.

— ¿Los que son como yo? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Solo que... —contestó la mujer. Miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que estaban solas—. Ahora que eres tan especial para el señor, no te deberían ver en la cocina.

—Yo soy la misma persona que era ayer.

—Si es eso lo que crees, muchacha, eres una necia. La dama del señor no debe mezclarse con los criados. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

—Para hacerle una pregunta.

—Pregunta entonces. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Eliza sirviendo en el castillo?

— ¿Eliza? Hace ya cuatro años. Desde que perdió a sus padres —respondió, tras pensarlo durante un instante—. Lady Catherine le tomó bastante afecto y le pidió al señor que la trajera a vivir al castillo, igual que ha hecho con otros muchos que no tienen casa. Siempre ha sido así.

— ¿Creció Eliza en el pueblo?

—Sí.

— ¿Suele regresar allí para visitar a sus amigos?

—No que yo sepa. Prefiere la vida del castillo.

Candy estaba a punto de marcharse cuando algo se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Mataron los invasores a sus padres?

—Si no recuerdo mal, murieron en sus camas. Algunos dicen que estaban malditos. Otros que habían comido carne rancia. Fuera cual fuera la razón, se metieron en la cama y a la mañana siguiente los encontraron muertos. Esa es la razón por la que tengo que soportar a esa criada tan perezosa. Sé que no tiene familia.

— ¿Y Eliza? ¿Estuvo ella enferma? ¿Cómo fue que a ella no le ocurrió nada?

—No lo recuerdo. Pregúntaselo a ella.

—Sí, gracias, ama. Lo haré.

Cuando Candy se dio la vuelta para marcharse, el ama se aclaró la garganta.

—Candy, un momento.

Candy se dio la vuelta. El tono de voz de la mujer se había suavizado.

—Me alegra mucho ver que el señor y tú habéis encontrado... consuelo el uno en el otro. Lleva solo demasiado tiempo. Aunque tú no eres como nosotros, he visto la bondad en ti. Has devuelto la alegría a la vida del niño y el amor a la del señor. Ahora vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Sí. Gracias, señora MacDonald.

Candy podría haber abrazado a la anciana por dedicarle aquellas palabras, pero sabía que si lo hacia, incomodaría mucho al ama.

Subió rápidamente a los aposentos de Anthony. Estaba decidida a no volver a dejar solo al niño. Había encontrado una amiga en el ama de llaves, pero estaba segura de que Eliza era una peligrosa adversaria.

Justo cuando se disponía a entrar por la puerta, vio que Eliza salía. La criada lanzó a Candy una mirada de desprecio antes de bajar por las escaleras. Rápidamente entró en la habitación.

—Anthony, ¿te ha dado Eliza algo de comer?

—Me dijo que tú me enviabas una infusión. Yo le dije que no la tomaría de sus manos y ella me respondió que le diría a mi padre que yo me había mostrado poco respetuoso con ella. Creo que no le gusta tu juego, Candy.

—Tal vez no —susurró ella dándole un abrazo al pequeño—, pero estoy encantada de que te hayas acordado de las reglas. Ahora, dado que no hay nadie aquí, ¿por qué no me enseñas tu escondite?

Lleno de excitación, el niño la llevó al lado de la chimenea. Allí tocó una de las piedras e, inmediatamente, se abrió una puerta en la pared, dejando al descubierto un estrecho pasadizo.

Cuando entraron en él, el niño tocó otra piedra y cerró la entrada. Candy tuvo que agacharse para no golpearse la cabeza. El niño comenzó a avanzar hacia un punto de luz que se veía delante de ellos. Muy pronto, la luz se hizo más potente y Candy comprendió que habían llegado a la alcoba de Catherine.

A aquel lado no había puerta, sino sólo una estrecha hendidura que permitía ver el espacio que había entre la cama y la mesilla. En aquel momento, vieron que Eliza entraba en el aposento. Tras mirar a su alrededor, la criada comenzó a deshacer la cama y llevó las pieles al balcón para sacudirlas antes de volver a colocarlas en la cama.

¿Por qué? Candy no lo comprendía. Aquella estancia llevaba vacía más de un año. ¿Cómo se explicaba la conducta de la criada? Candy solo la veía cada vez que Eliza pasaba entre la cama y la mesilla. Sin embargo, por los sonidos que se escuchaban, estaba claro que la sirvienta estaba limpiando la alcoba. Finalmente, cuando Eliza se hubo marchado, Candy se inclinó sobre Anthony y comprobó que el niño estaba muy pálido.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Anthony? ¿Qué has recordado?

—Eliza.

—Venga, dime. ¿Qué pasa con Eliza?

—Como era la doncella de mi madre siempre estaba en sus aposentos. Aquella noche... La noche que mi madre murió, Eliza le llevó una sopa. Cuando mi madre se negó a tomarla, Eliza le colocó la cuchara en la boca y la obligó a tomarla.

—Tal y como me había imaginado. Vamos, Anthony. En cuanto tu padre regrese del pueblo, debemos contarle lo que has recordado.

Lentamente regresaron hacia la salida. Cuando Anthony tocó la piedra, salieron de nuevo a la habitación del muchacho. Candy sintió un escalofrío. Entonces, vio a Archie y a Stear de espaldas a la puerta. Se alarmó al ver en sus rostros una expresión que no pudo comprender.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Terry?

—Todavía no —respondió Archie—, pero espero que no tarde mucho en pasarle.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Candy dio un paso atrás, protegiendo a Anthony con su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí?

—Es una suerte que no se te ocurriera echarle el cerrojo a la puerta del muchacho tal y como has estado haciendo con tu puerta.

—Fuiste tu el que venía a mi habitación por las noches...

—Sí. Esperábamos asustarte lo suficiente como para que volvieras huyendo a tu casa. Y lo habrías hecho si no hubieras echado ese cerrojo.

— ¿Es eso lo que le hicisteis a la esposa de tu primo?

—Ella era mucho más necia que tu. Una beep confiada. Con Terry distraído por las invasiones de nuestras fronteras, lady Catherine no nos supuso muchos problemas, especialmente dado que había escogido ella misma a su doncella y... —se interrumpió con una risa cruel—... y que a ésta la habíamos instruido nosotros. Tampoco nos habría costado mucho deshacemos del chico si no hubieras llegado tú.

—Las pociones de Eliza... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué queríais hacer daño a una mujer indefensa y a su hijo?

—No tenía nada que ver con ellos. Se trataba simplemente de pasos necesarios para alcanzar un fin.

Candy sentía la maldad a su alrededor, viva, llena de oscuridad. Al mirar a aquellos dos hombres, la vio en sus ojos. De repente, lo comprendió todo.

—Todo esto tiene que ver con Terry, ¿verdad? Le odiáis, no solo porque es poderoso sino porque es bueno.

—Bueno... Es precisamente su bondad lo que le va a costar la vida —se mofó Archie.

—No entiendo...

—Nuestro primo cree que somos sus leales servidores porque ha compartido su casa y su mesa con nosotros —replicó Archie, con una astuta sonrisa—. Después de todo, hemos luchado a su lado e incluso le ofrecimos consuelo cuando perdió a su adorada Catherine.

Candy extendió la mano y tomó la temblorosa mano de Anthony entre las suyas.

—Mientras tanto, no hacíais más que maquinar contra él.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo, dado que no conseguíamos que se muriera en la batalla. Ese hombre parece estar protegido. Por muchas espadas a las que se enfrente siempre consigue evadir la muerte. Ni siquiera pudo derrotarle el ejército que enviamos para que fuera a su encuentro en la frontera del Reino Mítico.

—Fuisteis vosotros los que enviasteis a esos guerreros.

—Sí. Ahora, milady, el muchacho y tú vais a venir conmigo.

— ¿Adonde?

—Ya lo veréis.

—Yo iré donde tú quieras, siempre que prometas dejar a Anthony aquí.

—Sí, claro que lo dejaré aquí, pero primero tendré que cortarle el cuello para asegurarme su silencio. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Archie se abalanzó sobre ellos y trató de agarrar al niño, pero Candy se colocó delante del pequeño y se lo impidió.

—Primero tendrás que matarme.

—Como tú quieras —replicó él, con una cruel carcajada.

Archie sacó un cuchillo y la agarró por el brazo justo cuando ella daba un paso atrás. Candy lanzó un grito de dolor. Rápidamente se cubrió la herida para taponar la sangre. Cuando Archie volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, Candy se agachó, lo que provocó que la hoja del cuchillo del asesino se hundiera en la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de la joven.

Mientras él trataba de sacar el cuchillo, Candy agarró al niño de la mano y echó a correr con la esperanza de llegar a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, le arrebataron a Anthony.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Stear tenía al niño entre sus brazos, con la hoja de un cuchillo apretada contra su tierna carne.

Candy se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Ahora, harás lo que te digamos —dijo Archie—, o el muchacho pagará.

— ¿Me vais a tirar a Anthony desde el balcón, como hicisteis con Catherine?

—No creo que eso fuera aconsejable. Dudo que nadie se creyera que tú fueras capaz de hacer eso, aunque podrían habérselo tragado si Eliza hubiera podido darte sus pociones. No, he decidido que tu muerte y la del muchacho deben ser mucho más dramáticas. Se os encontrará en una pradera, con los cuerpos completamente destrozados por las espadas de los invasores.

—Pareces estar muy seguro de ti mismo. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que los bárbaros vayan exactamente a ese lugar?

—En estos momentos —dijo Archie, tras soltar una carcajada con su hermano—, Terry está contemplando los restos quemados de varias cabañas al otro lado del pueblo, que fueron atacadas y quemadas anoche por los invasores. Desgraciadamente, no sobrevivió nadie.

—Y supongo que tu hermano y tú os ocupasteis de ello, ¿verdad?

—Sí, una desgracia, dado que nos vimos obligados a sacrificar a nuestra propia gente. Sin embargo, necesitábamos culpar a alguien de tu muerte y la del muchacho. ¿Qué mejor que unos invasores que atacan y que luego se baten en retirada?

— ¿Cómo explicarás la muerte de Terry?

—Como amante y padre, podemos estar seguros de que irá en vuestra ayuda, especialmente cuando encuentre esta misiva.

Archie se metió la mano en la túnica y sacó un trozo de pergamino enrollado.

—Cuando llegue a la pradera, compartirá vuestro destino a manos de los invasores, quienes, por supuesto, escaparán antes de que podamos castigarlos. La gente se levantará en armas por la indignación de vuestras muertes y se unirán en torno a mí, su nuevo líder. Ahora, mujer —añadió, con un gesto tan aterrador que Candy deseó esconderse—, vendrás con nosotros al jardín y de allí iremos a la pradera. Si gritas o haces algo que pueda atraer la atención de los criados, mi hermano matará al muchacho. ¿Me comprendes? —concluyó, retorciéndole el brazo.

Tras lanzar un grito de dolor, Candy asintió. Le resultaba imposible hablar. El miedo le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

—Muy bien —dijo Archie. Entrelazó un brazo con el de ella. Candy notó que, contra el costado, oculta por la manga, había una pequeña y afilada daga—. El muchacho y tú seréis las armas perfectas para ayudamos a conseguir la destrucción de nuestro querido primo Terry.

Al pasar al lado de Eliza, Candy vio que la muchacha hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza, como si comprendiera lo que iba a ocurrir. Resultaba evidente que la criada conocía perfectamente los planes de los dos hombres.

Por el momento, con la vida de Anthony en peligro, Candy no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Sin embargo, decidió que cuando alcanzaran su destino encontraría un modo de enfrentarse a ellos. Aunque su maldad la asustaba, sabía que tenía que hacerles frente.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Archie, logró extender la mano para tocar a Anthony. Sintió que el pequeño estaba temblando.

—Ten valor, Anthony. Arriba los corazones.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Archie lanzó una risa que le heló la sangre.

—No muchacho. Deja el corazón donde está. Seremos nosotros los que te lo moveremos para sacártelo y alimentar a las alimañas del bosque.

Candy vio cómo aquellas palabras aterrorizaban al niño. Fuera cual fuera el cariño que le hubiera mostrado a su sobrino, éste había desaparecido. En su lugar, estaba un profundo sentimiento de crueldad.

Decidida a evitar que el niño sufriera más, Candy se detuvo en seco y se giró para enfrentarse a Archie.

—A menos que accedas a dejar de atormentar a este niño, llamaré la atención de toda la casa, aunque me mates aquí mismo.

—Ya te he dicho que haré algo mucho mejor que eso. Córtale el cuello al niño —le ordenó a su hermano.

— ¡No! — gritó Candy—.Por favor, Stear, te lo suplico. Si dejáis que el niño siga viviendo, seguiré andando en silencio.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad —le recordó Archie. Entonces, le dio un empujón para que siguiera andando. Ya habían salido del jardín— Sigue andando en silencio o tendrás la sangre del niño en las manos.

En silencio, Candy se puso a pensar en su familia.

«Oh, madre. Oh abuela. Ayudadme a encontrar en mi interior el valor que necesito para enfrentarme a tanto mal».

Casi inmediatamente sintió una profunda sensación de paz. Miró a Anthony, que iba en brazos de Stear. El niño tenía el rostro manchado por las lágrimas y los ojos cerrados ante el inminente peligro. Candy juró que le salvaría la vida al muchacho. Para ello, sería capaz de dar la vida intentándolo.

* * *

Terry acicateó su caballo para que se dirigiera a toda velocidad a la fortaleza. La brutalidad del ataque contra sus vasallos lo había dejado completamente aturdido. Primero habían prendido fuego a las cabañas para luego matar a familias enteras mientras huían de las llamas. No había quedado nadie con vida.

Aparentemente, los hombres habían sido asesinados con rapidez por medio de las flechas que les habían disparado mientras huían de las llamas. Las mujeres y las muchachas habían tenido un destino más cruel. Habían sido tratadas con brutalidad y torturadas antes de ser asesinadas.

¿Qué clase de bárbaros eran capaces de realizar tales cosas? Aquellas gentes sólo eran unos pacíficos lugareños. Cuando estaban dormidos en sus casas habían sido masacrados como animales. Se alegraba de haber pedido a Candy que se quedara con Anthony. El niño era tan frágil que Terry temía por él.

Cuando llegó al patio del castillo, desmontó y le entregó las riendas a un mozo antes de entrar corriendo en el interior. Se dirigió directamente a los aposentos de su hijo, ya que necesitaba abrazarlo durante un instante. Las imágenes de los muertos que acababa de ver lo acompañarían durante mucho tiempo. Tener a su hijo cerca le ayudaría a superar el dolor.

Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor, muy sorprendido. La habitación estaba completamente revuelta. Además, había un huevo en la pared de la chimenea. ¿Qué sería aquello? ¿Un pasadizo? Tras mirar en el interior, se dio cuenta de que llevaba a los aposentos de su difunta esposa. Asombrado, dio un paso atrás, preguntándose por qué Anthony no lo había mencionado nunca. Tal vez lo había descubierto aquel mismo día.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que había un pergamino encima de la cama del muchacho. Cuando lo extendió, las palabras le detuvieron el corazón:

Tenemos a la bruja y al muchacho. Ven a la pradera solo o morirán.

¿Quién tenía a Candy y a Anthony? ¿Por qué? Era imposible que los invasores hubieran penetrado en su fortaleza.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, vio que había sangre en el suelo. Se arrodilló y la tocó con la yema de los dedos. Entonces, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Pensar que su hijo o Candy podrían haber resultado heridos lo llenó de ira. Ahogó una maldición y se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos de Candy. Allí, se encontró a una de las criadas vestida con uno de los vestidos de Candy. La muchacha estaba contemplándose en el espejo.

—Eliza, ¿qué estás haciendo? —rugió.

La muchacha dio un paso atrás y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

—Yo... no quería hacer daño alguno... Sólo quería ver qué aspecto tendría yo con algo tan elegante...

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar las cosas de tu señora? —le espetó Terry, agarrándola por el brazo— Dime lo que está pasando o te juro que te mataré aquí mismo.

—Yo no he hecho nada... Archie me prometió que sería la señora del castillo si él lograba ser el señor.

— ¿Archie? ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es obra de mi primo? —le preguntó, soltándola.

—Sí —replico, más envalentonada al verse libre—. Ya es demasiado tarde para que pueda detenerlo. La curandera y el muchacho ya estarán muertos.

—No.

Terry se dio la vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras, con la espada en la mano. Cuando llegó al jardín, el miedo y la sorpresa lo habían dejado ciego de furia. Aunque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, era consciente de que tenía que encontrar a Candy y a Anthony antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o los que les habían hecho daño no vivirían para contarlo. Si no llegaba a tiempo para salvarlos, su vida no volvería a tener propósito ni significado.

Mientras avanzaban por la pradera, la mente de Candy bullía de posibilidades. Si fuera capaz de distraer a sus secuestradores, tal vez podría arrancar a Anthony de los brazos de Stear y salir huyendo. Sin embargo, allí, en la pradera, no había lugar en el que esconderse. Era inútil tratar de correr. Tendría que enfrentarse a ellos y luchar, ¿pero cómo? No tenía armas con las que defenderse.

—Aquí puede estar bien —dijo Archie.

Inmediatamente soltó a Candy y se sacó la espada de la vaina.

En aquel mismo instante, Stear dejó a Anthony en el suelo. El niño se dirigió a Candy y comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos. Ella le dio un beso en la sien y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Debes ser valiente, Anthony.

—Tengo miedo —susurró el niño, tratando de esconder la cara en el hombro de Candy—. ¿Por qué quieren hacemos daño los primos de mi padre?

— ¿Que por qué, muchacho? —le preguntó Archie—. Yo te diré por qué. Stear y yo llevamos toda una vida compartiendo las migajas de la amabilidad de tu padre.

A su lado, Stear asintió. Candy pensó que Stear acataba todas las órdenes que le daba su hermano mayor. De hecho, le parecía que Archie dirigía todos sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué puede vivir Terry Grandchester en un gran castillo mientras nuestra casa está en ruinas? —añadió Archie, lleno de ira—. ¿Por qué, dado que todos aprendimos el arte de la guerra juntos, tuvo que ser Deigo el señor de estas tierras y no pudimos serlo nosotros?

—Veo que son los celos los que provocan vuestras reacciones. ¿Por qué crees que la gente de Berkshire escogió a Terry como su señor?

—Porque su padre fue el señor de estas tierras antes que él.

—No, Archie. Sabes muy bien que esa es la costumbre entre los ingleses. Aquí, en Escocia, no se puede heredar el título de lord. Cada hombre debe ganarse su propia recompensa y el respeto de los suyos. Recuerda esto, Anthony —añadió, dirigiéndose al muchacho—. La gente presintió en tu padre la habilidad de guiarlos a través de los buenos y de los malos tiempos. El título de lord es un honor que recayó en él no sólo por su habilidad como guerrero, sino también por su bondad y su sentido de la justicia.

— ¿Y los primos de mi padre? —preguntó el niño—. ¿Por qué no pudieron ellos ser lores?

—Porque no son dignos de ello. Están poseídos por el mal.

— ¿Te atreves a decir que somos malvados, bruja?

Archie se acercó a Candy y levantó la mano. La golpeó con tanta fuerza que le volvió la cara hacia el otro lado.

—No le hagas daño —le dijo Anthony. En su deseo por defender a Candy, el niño se olvidó de sus miedos y agarró el puño de Archie antes de que pudiera volver a pegarla.

Alarmado, Stear sacó el cuchillo y lo levantó sobre el muchacho.

—No, Stear —le ordenó Archie—. Necesitamos que vivan un poco más.

—La bruja ha dicho que somos malvados.

—Y tiene razón —replicó su hermano, riendo—. Ya sabes que la bruja y el niño son simplemente el cebo para cazar a nuestro verdadero enemigo cuando se presente aquí. Cuando hayamos terminado con nuestro primo, te daré el placer de matar a estos dos. A mi hermano le gusta matar —añadió, dirigiéndose a Candy—. ¿Verdad que sí, Stear?

—Sí —replicó él—. Archie me dejaba matar animales sólo por el gusto que me daba.

Candy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y que le rodeaba el corazón, como un puño helado.

—Yo le enseñé a cazar para que pudiera gozar con el deporte de matar —dijo Archie—. Nuestra última presa está a punto de llegar, Stear. Entonces, nuestra caza habrá terminado.

Terry atravesó los jardines corriendo. Dejó atrás el jardín de hierbas que Candy y Anthony habían plantado tan cuidadosamente. El lugar era un terrible recordatorio del amor que se le había dedicado a aquel trozo de tierra.

Amor... El corazón se le contrajo por el dolor que le produjo aquel pensamiento. De buena gana habría dado la vida por la de su hijo y lo mismo habría hecho por Candy. La amaba como nunca había creído que podría amar a nadie. Por su causa, la vida de la joven, que había sido una vez idílica, podría terminar en tragedia.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo correr más rápidamente a través de los campos de brezo hasta que los pulmones comenzaron a arderle por el esfuerzo. Cuando llegó a un otero, vio unas figuras en la distancia y echó de nuevo a correr, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Veo que has encontrado nuestra carta.

Terry se detuvo en seco. Archie y Stear estaban allí, armados.

—Candy, Anthony —dijo Terry mirando por encima de los hombres hacia donde la mujer estaba con el muchacho en brazos—. Vi sangre. ¿Os han hecho daño?

—Nada de importancia —respondió Candy—. Sólo un pequeño corte...

—Tira la espada, primo, o mi hermano le cortará el cuello a tu hijo —le ordenó Archie.

— ¡No, Terry! ¡No te quedes desarmado! —le gritó Candy—. Hagas lo que hagas, tienen la intención de matarnos.

Terry no prestó atención a las palabras de Candy. Rápidamente tiró la espada al suelo.

—Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero os imploro que les perdonéis la vida a ellos.

— ¿Para que puedan decirles a todo el mundo lo que ha ocurrido aquí? —le preguntó Archie, tras lanzar una risotada—. Debéis morir todos hoy mismo, primo.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Archie se abalanzó sobre él. Terry saltó hacia un lado y evitó el pleno impacto, pero, a pesar de todo, la hoja de la espada de su primo se le clavó en el hombro. Al ver que su padre caía de rodillas, sangrando por el hombro, Anthony lanzó un grito.

—Las cosas no te saldrán tan bien con mi hermano, porque él tiene mejor puntería que yo. Stear, cuando quieras —dijo Archie, animando a su hermano a que atacara.

Stear se dirigió hacia su primo, con la espada en alto. Mientras Terry trataba de evitar el ataque de su oponente, Candy comenzó a concentrar toda su energía hasta que el puño de la espada comenzó a brillar como el sol. Con un grito de dolor, Stear dejó caer el arma y se aferró la mano que se había quemado contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Stear? —le preguntó Archie, agarrándolo por el hombro.

—Ha debido de ser la bruja. Ha utilizado su magia contra mí. Mátala rápidamente antes de que nos embruje a los dos.

—No temas, hermano —replicó Archie, con una risa que helaba la sangre—. Esa bruja estará suplicándonos que la matemos antes de que hayamos terminado con ella. Igual que su amante —añadió. Entonces, la agarró por el pelo y tiró con fuerza—. Primero, haremos que contemple cómo muere su amante, muy, muy lentamente.

—Suéltala —le ordenó Terry. A pesar del dolor que sentía, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Detenlo, Stear.

Al oír las palabras de su hermano, Stear sacó el cuchillo de la cintura y se lo lanzó. El arma aterrizó con un sonido sordo en medio del pecho de Terry. El color fue desapareciéndole poco a poco del rostro. Se agarró el mango del cuchillo con las manos, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte. Con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con el dolor, volvió a caer, de rodillas.

—Ahora, bruja —dijo Archie—, antes de que la muerte se lleve a mi querido primo, Stear y yo te enseñaremos lo que les hicimos a las encantadoras muchachas que tuvieron que abandonar sus camas anoche por culpa de un fuego. Aunque a nosotros nos dará un enorme placer, estoy seguro que aumentará considerablemente el dolor de Terry. Quiero que muera viendo cómo la mujer que ama es humillada por los hombres en los que él confiaba.

Candy sintió una profunda repugnancia por las manos de los dos hombres. Casi no oía las risas burlonas de los dos hermanos mientras le rasgaban la ropa, porque lo único que parecía penetrarle en el subconsciente era el sollozo de Anthony, que estaba arrodillado sobre la hierba, junto a su padre. En aquel instante, supo que haría todo lo posible por salvarlo de aquellos locos, aunque se viera obligada a pagar el precio más alto.

En aquel momento. Eliza llegó corriendo. Se detuvo al lado de Terry y lo miró.

— ¿Está muerto?

—No —respondió Archie, riendo—, pero lo estará muy pronto. Estamos a punto de darle más motivos para experimentar dolor.

Candy aprovechó aquella interrupción para concentrarse. Se puso en pie, enfrentándose a sus atacantes. A pesar de su vestido desgarrado, tenía el porte de una reina.

—Dime, Archie —dijo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todos estemos muertos?

—Seré el señor de estas tierras. Todo esto me pertenecerá a mí.

— ¿Le has prometido a esta muchacha convertirla en tu esposa?

—Sí —replicó la criada—, Y tendré todos los bonitos vestidos que te pertenecieron a ti.

—Estúpida —le espetó Archie. Entonces, levantó la mano y la abofeteó con tal fuerza que la hizo caer de rodillas—. ¿De verdad creíste que convertiría a una simple criada en la señora de mi castillo?

La muchacha se pasó una mano por la boca y se sorprendió al ver que la tenía manchada de sangre.

—Me lo prometiste. Maté a mis padres por ti, para que me trajeran a vivir al castillo y pudiera ganarme la confianza del señor y de su familia. Te ayudé a matar a su esposa y trastorné la mente del niño con mis pociones.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo. Eliza. Te has ganado tu recompensa.

Sin que se le reflejara sentimiento alguno en el rostro, Archie levantó el brazo y hundió la espada en el pecho de la joven. Entonces, tranquilamente, retiró el arma y la clavó sobre el suelo, a sus pies. Sin hacer caso de los gemidos de Anthony, se volvió a mirar a Candy con una expresión cruel en el rostro.

—Tú no tendrás tanta suerte. En vez de darte una muerte rápida, me encargaré de que sufras primero.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —le preguntó Candy, sin pestañear—, ¿Qué papel va a tener él en tu nueva vida? ¿O acaso te verás obligado a matarlo también, para que no haya necesidad de compartir la recompensa que te reportarán tus malvados actos?

Stear frunció el ceño. Era evidente que nunca había pensando en su propio futuro. Rápidamente se volvió hacia su hermano.

— ¿Cómo vas a responder a la bruja?

—No tengas miedo, Stear. Tú serás mi hombre de confianza y compartirás conmigo la riqueza y la comodidad del castillo de Berkshire.

—Pero no seré el lord.

—Claro que no. Yo soy el mayor. Además, a ti esto nunca se te habría ocurrido solo. Sin mí, seguirías viviendo aún en ese chamizo del bosque.

—Pues a mi me gustaba nuestra casa... ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nuestra madre nos dio la bienvenida cuando regresamos de nuestra primera batalla y cómo lloró con nosotros por la muerte de nuestro padre?

—Sí. Y nos habría consolado a lo largo del duro invierno con sus besos y abrazos hasta que todos hubiéramos terminado medio congelados y muertos de hambre si yo no hubiera sabido lo que hacer.

— ¿Lo que hacer? No te comprendo, Archie.

—Nunca has comprendido nada. Siempre he sido yo el que ha tenido que encontrar el modo de sobrevivir. Yo sabía que la madre de Terry acogía a todos los que se quedaban huérfanos. Eso fue lo que hizo con nosotros cuando nuestra pobre madre se encontró con su... prematura muerte.

Candy miró a Archie completamente atónita. Aunque sabía que era un asesino a sangre fría, aquello iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que mataste a nuestra madre, Archie, para que pudiéramos venir a vivir al castillo?

— ¿Por qué no? Le ahorré una muerte mucho más lenta por falta de alimentos. Muy pronto, mi hermano y yo estábamos viviendo como señores.

Cuando Stear se levantó con un rugido y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, se estaba riendo.

—No... A nuestra madre no... Ella nos amaba... A mí me quiso como nadie me ha querido nunca...

—Sí —le espetó Archie, atónito y furioso, mientras se secaba la sangre que le salía de la nariz—. Nuestra madre fue la única mujer capaz de amarte, beep.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Stear se acercó a su hermano y le pegó un cabezazo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer sobre el brezo, Entonces, comenzó a pegar a su hermano como un animal, hasta que lo dejó prácticamente sin sentido.

De repente, Stear se quedó inmóvil. Había sentido el agudo aguijón de una daga clavándosele en el pecho. Durante un instante, el joven pareció demasiado aturdido como para poder reaccionar. Entonces, cayó al suelo.

Archie apartó el cuerpo de su hermano a un lado y se puso de pie. Entonces, convirtió en el centro de su ira a Candy, que había aprovechado la distracción para correr al lado de Terry.

—Stear era un simple. Sin tu interferencia me habría servido de buena gana tal y como yo le hubiera dicho. Tú tuviste que meterle ideas en la cabeza. Es culpa tuya que yo lo haya tenido que matar. Ahora, bruja, vas a pagar por esto.

Cuando trató de agarrar a Candy, una voz infantil se lo impidió.

—No.

— ¡Vaya, Anthony! ¿Acaso ha encontrado por fin su valor nuestro pequeño cobarde?

—Sí...

El niño estaba frente a él. El cuerpecito le temblaba, aunque no por Archie, sino por la visión que estaba contemplando.

—Ahora me acuerdo, mamá. Ahora lo recuerdo todo...

Candy se dio la vuelta y vio a la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados sonriéndole a su hijo con los brazos extendidos como si fuera a abrazarlo.

La voz de Anthony se hizo más fuerte.

—Recuerdo el modo en el que Archie y Stear entraron en tus aposentos después de que Eliza te hubiera obligado a tomarte la sopa. Recuerdo cómo se reían cuando te tiraron por el balcón. Lo recordé por primera vez el día en el que estaba subiéndome a aquel árbol. Eliza me había dado una infusión. Me había dicho, que me daría alas para volar. En vez de eso, me trajo todos los recuerdos. Cuando me caí, salí corriendo aterrorizado. Luego, volví a olvidarlo todo. Sin embargo, ahora vuelvo a recordarlo.

La mujer brillaba y relucía. Entonces, tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A continuación, se dio la vuelta y tocó a Candy en el brazo. Inmediatamente, la luz se hizo tan potente que le resultó imposible mirarla.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la mujer había desaparecido, pero sentía aún una suave calidez en el lugar en el que la había tocado.

— ¿Cómo puedes tu saber todo eso? —le preguntó Archie al muchacho—. Tú ni siquiera estabas allí la noche que tu madre murió.

—Estaba escondido en el pasadizo. Lo vi y lo oí todo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—Se me borró de la mente. Eliza vino a mi habitación y me dio una poción para tranquilizarme. Tal vez por eso se me olvidó. Tal vez fue entonces cuando perdí la valentía. Sea cual fuera la razón, ahora lo recuerdo todo y ya no te temo. Tú mataste a mi madre —le dijo Anthony. Entonces, echó a correr hacia él—, pero no volverás a matar.

Archie levantó un brazo para detenerlo, pero el muchacho hundió los dientes en la carne del hombre hasta que éste lanzó un grito de dolor. Cuando consiguió soltarse del pequeño, fue a echar mano a su espada y descubrió que era Candy la que la tenía entre las manos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, bruja? Casi no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetarla. ¿Cómo esperas utilizarla como arma?

—Tienes razón —replicó ella. Entonces, tiró la espada a un lado—. No necesito armas. Estás lleno de maldad, Archie y solo hay una fuerza más poderosa.

— ¿Te crees más fuerte que yo, bruja?

Trató de agarrarla, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando las manos se negaron a obedecerle. Sentía los dedos tan pesados que casi no podía doblarlos. Las piernas también se negaban a moverse. Estaba inmóvil sobre la hierba mientras que Candy levantaba los brazos y comenzaba a entonar un cántico.

—Poderoso, extiende la mano... Arranca este mal de nuestra tierra...

Aunque no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, se formó un rayo en los cielos y fue a caer justamente encima de Archie. Lo derribó al suelo, donde comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir de dolor mientras la carne y los huesos se le iban quemando hasta que no quedó de él más que una nube de humo. Los truenos comenzaron a resonar en las colinas y, cuando el sonido se desvaneció, el humo se había disipado.

Aquel acto de magia dejó totalmente agotada a Candy. Le hizo falta toda su energía para caer de rodillas al lado de Terry. Vio que la sangre no dejaba de salirle de la horrenda herida que tenía en el pecho y que hasta el suelo que había bajo él se había vuelto rojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan inmóvil como un muerto.

El niño tomó las manos de su padre entre las suyas y miró a Candy.

—Sálvalo.

—Ojalá pudiera, Anthony... Ojalá pudiera...

El silencio quedó roto por los sollozos del niño, que trataba de aferrarse al hombre que amaba más que a si mismo.

—Por favor, Candy. Haz algo por mi padre —le suplicó el pequeño Anthony—. Ayúdalo.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo tocar con un dedo la sien de Terry. No pudo sentir nada. Ni dolor, ni confusión ni pensamientos de ningún tipo. Tan solo una inmovilidad que la dejó completamente aterrorizada.

Se había quedado sin poder tras enfrentarse a Archie. Se sentía completamente indefensa para salvar la vida del hombre que amaba.

Desesperada, levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y gritó:

— ¡Madre! ¡Abuela!. Por favor... Venid, por favor. Os necesito tanto...


	11. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el final espero que les haya gustado y disculpen el retraso.!

* * *

Candy golpeó furiosamente una mala hierba con la azada hasta que la arrancó. Entonces, se ocupó de otra y de otra más, hasta que le dolieron las manos por el esfuerzo.

¿No se había imaginado que se le rompería el corazón? ¿No le había advertido su madre sobre la crueldad del mundo de Terry? ¡Qué estúpida debía de haber parecido! Ofrecerse a él de aquella manera, pidiéndole que la poseyera, no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón y su alma...

Terry se había marchado y se había llevado parte de Candy con él.

Aquello era mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico. Aquel dolor le había convertido el corazón en una herida supurante que no curaría jamás. Y había sido ella misma la que se la había provocado.

Había esperado, aunque sin mucha convicción, que Terry le daría la espalda a su mundo y que se quedaría en el de ella. Hubiera sido maravilloso tenerlo allí, en un lugar libre de guerras, de las crueldades que tanto lo acosaban. Admiraba las razones que había expuesto para regresar. Lo que no podía entender era la razón que había explicado para no llevársela con él.

De repente, oyó un ruido. Parecía la risa de un niño. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio el caballo alado de Patty volando por encima de su cabeza. Asombrada, se cubrió los ojos con la mano para que el sol no la deslumbrara. ¿Había dos figuras sobre la grupa?

—No es una sombra lo que estás viendo, mi amor. Es Anthony.

Al oír la profunda voz de Terry, Candy se dio la vuelta llena de alegría.

—Suplicó que tu hermana le diera otro paseo y ella fue tan amable como para acompañarla.

—Pensé que tú... Te vi marchar. ¿Cómo es que...?

—Es culpa mía. Tu madre nos advirtió a mí y a Anthony que tendríamos que darnos la mano hasta que llegáramos a casa porque, si no, volveríamos a terminar aquí.

— ¿Un error?

—No, me temo que fue deliberado. He fallado mi primera prueba.

— ¿Prueba?

—De nobleza. Quería dejarte aquí, Candy, donde estás a salvo de todo mal. Sé que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no pude.

— ¿Que no pudiste?

—No. Sé que no me puedo quedar aquí, aunque esto sea un paraíso. Mi gente me necesita. Sin embargo, si pudiera persuadirte de que vinieras conmigo, como mi esposa, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que Berkshire fuera lo más parecido al paraíso que fuera posible.

— ¿Tu esposa? ¿Deseas que nos casemos, Terry?

—Más que nada en el mundo. Es decir, si tú me aceptas. No obstante, he de advertirte que a menudo estoy lejos del castillo luchando contra los invasores. Te tendré que dejar sola en el castillo durante largas temporadas y, cuando regrese, lo haré herido y cansado. Sin embargo, te doy mi palabra de que lucharé hasta el ultimo aliento que me quede para que estés a salvo, mi amor. Si gozamos de la bendición de los hijos, los educaré para que sean buenos y nobles y para que honren a su madre sobre todas las cosas. Si accedes a dejar tu hogar y a aceptar el mío, te prometo, Candy, que te amaré a ti, sólo a ti, hasta el fin de mis días.

—Oh, Terry... —susurró ella. Dejó caer la azada y se acercó a él. Entonces, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó la boca contra la de él—. No deseo nada más. Es mucho más de lo que pudiera haber soñado nunca...

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar todo esto por mí, Candy?

Cuando ella asintió, Terry la besó larga, lenta y profundamente. Contra sus labios, susurró:

—Tu generoso amor me abruma, Candy. Ahora sé que de verdad se me ha devuelto la vida.

Terry estaba de pie, en medio de un campo de brezo, con su hijo al lado, observando al grupo de mujeres que, vestidas con hermosos vestidos de colores, salían de la casa. En medio de ellas iba Candy, ataviada con un vestido blanco de encaje tan delicado que parecía haber sido tejido por los ángeles. En su hermosa melena rojiza, que le caía por la espalda en una cascada de rizos, llevaba prendidas unas hermosas flores silvestres.

Las demás cantaban mientras se acercaban. Eran antiguas palabras que parecían componer un himno de alegría. Sin embargo, Terry no escuchaba nada. Las mujeres sonreían, pero él no veía a ninguna de ellas. Solo tenía ojos para la mujer que era dueña de su corazón Nunca había creído que existiera una mujer así, pero allí estaba, extendiendo las manos para agarrarle las suyas.

Cuando las tocó, notó las ampollas que le había producido la azada y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es esto, pequeña curandera?

—No me había dado cuenta.

Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que Terry le estaba mirando las manos muy sorprendido, porque las ampollas habían desaparecido. Tenía las manos tan suaves como la piel de un recién nacido.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Candy.

—Que sea así siempre, amor mío.

Elroy dio un paso al frente y tomó las manos unidas de ambos. Entonces, miró los ojos de Terry, que había ido a su reino como un enemigo para pasar luego a ser uno de ellos.

—Se nos han dado muchos dones —dijo.

—El don de la profecía. El de ver el pasado y predecir el futuro —continuó Annie.

—El don de curar, no solo el cuerpo sino el corazón, la mente y el alma —prosiguió Pauna.

—Sí —afirmó Elroy—, pero el don más importante de todos es el del amor. Su poder es más fuerte que el de los otros. Por amor, podemos perdonar el pasado y aclarar el futuro. El amor puede hablarle al corazón del amado mejor que las palabras. El amor puede curar, no solo el corazón sino también la mente y el alma —añadió. Entonces, colocó las manos sobre las cabezas de ambos—. Hoy os entregáis vuestro amor el uno al otro. Al hacerlo, os unís para siempre. Si estáis benditos, viviréis para ver a los hijos de vuestros hijos. Cuando esta vida termine, vuestro amor continuará a través de la eternidad. Toma a tu hijo en brazos, Terry y une tus manos a las de Candy. Así, os enviaremos a los tres a vuestro hogar. Solo os pedimos que regreséis a menudo a vernos, ya que ahora tenéis dos casas y nosotras somos vuestra familia. Todos los dones que se nos han dado, pasarán a ti y a los tuyos.

Terry tomó a Anthony en brazos y agarró a Candy de la mano. Cuando la familia de ella comenzó a cantar, él contempló cómo se alejaban del suelo y se dirigían hacia el cielo.

Mientras iban flotando sobre los picos de las montañas y los campos, abrazó a su esposa para darle un beso. Contra sus labios, le susurró:

—Te amo, mi maravillosa bruja. Lo haré durante toda la eternidad y mucho más allá.

Candy estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar. Todo parecía un sueño maravilloso. Aquel hombre, que había ido a buscarla lleno de ira, era en aquellos momentos su noble héroe. Sin embargo, era tan real como el amor que sentía en su corazón.

Amor.

Efectivamente, aquél era el mayor don de todos. Pura magia. Candy lo llevaría en el corazón, junto a Terry, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

FIN


	12. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece a Ruth Langan y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Bueno aquí les dejo el final espero que les haya gustado y disculpen el retraso.!

Candy golpeó furiosamente una mala hierba con la azada hasta que la arrancó. Entonces, se ocupó de otra y de otra más, hasta que le dolieron las manos por el esfuerzo.

¿No se había imaginado que se le rompería el corazón? ¿No le había advertido su madre sobre la crueldad del mundo de Terry? ¡Qué estúpida debía de haber parecido! Ofrecerse a él de aquella manera, pidiéndole que la poseyera, no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón y su alma...

Terry se había marchado y se había llevado parte de Candy con él.

Aquello era mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico. Aquel dolor le había convertido el corazón en una herida supurante que no curaría jamás. Y había sido ella misma la que se la había provocado.

Había esperado, aunque sin mucha convicción, que Terry le daría la espalda a su mundo y que se quedaría en el de ella. Hubiera sido maravilloso tenerlo allí, en un lugar libre de guerras, de las crueldades que tanto lo acosaban. Admiraba las razones que había expuesto para regresar. Lo que no podía entender era la razón que había explicado para no llevársela con él.

De repente, oyó un ruido. Parecía la risa de un niño. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio el caballo alado de Patty volando por encima de su cabeza. Asombrada, se cubrió los ojos con la mano para que el sol no la deslumbrara. ¿Había dos figuras sobre la grupa?

—No es una sombra lo que estás viendo, mi amor. Es Anthony.

Al oír la profunda voz de Terry, Candy se dio la vuelta llena de alegría.

—Suplicó que tu hermana le diera otro paseo y ella fue tan amable como para acompañarla.

—Pensé que tú... Te vi marchar. ¿Cómo es que...?

—Es culpa mía. Tu madre nos advirtió a mí y a Anthony que tendríamos que darnos la mano hasta que llegáramos a casa porque, si no, volveríamos a terminar aquí.

— ¿Un error?

—No, me temo que fue deliberado. He fallado mi primera prueba.

— ¿Prueba?

—De nobleza. Quería dejarte aquí, Candy, donde estás a salvo de todo mal. Sé que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no pude.

— ¿Que no pudiste?

—No. Sé que no me puedo quedar aquí, aunque esto sea un paraíso. Mi gente me necesita. Sin embargo, si pudiera persuadirte de que vinieras conmigo, como mi esposa, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que Berkshire fuera lo más parecido al paraíso que fuera posible.

— ¿Tu esposa? ¿Deseas que nos casemos, Terry?

—Más que nada en el mundo. Es decir, si tú me aceptas. No obstante, he de advertirte que a menudo estoy lejos del castillo luchando contra los invasores. Te tendré que dejar sola en el castillo durante largas temporadas y, cuando regrese, lo haré herido y cansado. Sin embargo, te doy mi palabra de que lucharé hasta el ultimo aliento que me quede para que estés a salvo, mi amor. Si gozamos de la bendición de los hijos, los educaré para que sean buenos y nobles y para que honren a su madre sobre todas las cosas. Si accedes a dejar tu hogar y a aceptar el mío, te prometo, Candy, que te amaré a ti, sólo a ti, hasta el fin de mis días.

—Oh, Terry... —susurró ella. Dejó caer la azada y se acercó a él. Entonces, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó la boca contra la de él—. No deseo nada más. Es mucho más de lo que pudiera haber soñado nunca...

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar todo esto por mí, Candy?

Cuando ella asintió, Terry la besó larga, lenta y profundamente. Contra sus labios, susurró:

—Tu generoso amor me abruma, Candy. Ahora sé que de verdad se me ha devuelto la vida.

Terry estaba de pie, en medio de un campo de brezo, con su hijo al lado, observando al grupo de mujeres que, vestidas con hermosos vestidos de colores, salían de la casa. En medio de ellas iba Candy, ataviada con un vestido blanco de encaje tan delicado que parecía haber sido tejido por los ángeles. En su hermosa melena rojiza, que le caía por la espalda en una cascada de rizos, llevaba prendidas unas hermosas flores silvestres.

Las demás cantaban mientras se acercaban. Eran antiguas palabras que parecían componer un himno de alegría. Sin embargo, Terry no escuchaba nada. Las mujeres sonreían, pero él no veía a ninguna de ellas. Solo tenía ojos para la mujer que era dueña de su corazón Nunca había creído que existiera una mujer así, pero allí estaba, extendiendo las manos para agarrarle las suyas.

Cuando las tocó, notó las ampollas que le había producido la azada y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es esto, pequeña curandera?

—No me había dado cuenta.

Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que Terry le estaba mirando las manos muy sorprendido, porque las ampollas habían desaparecido. Tenía las manos tan suaves como la piel de un recién nacido.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Candy.

—Que sea así siempre, amor mío.

Elroy dio un paso al frente y tomó las manos unidas de ambos. Entonces, miró los ojos de Terry, que había ido a su reino como un enemigo para pasar luego a ser uno de ellos.

—Se nos han dado muchos dones —dijo.

—El don de la profecía. El de ver el pasado y predecir el futuro —continuó Annie.

—El don de curar, no solo el cuerpo sino el corazón, la mente y el alma —prosiguió Pauna.

—Sí —afirmó Elroy—, pero el don más importante de todos es el del amor. Su poder es más fuerte que el de los otros. Por amor, podemos perdonar el pasado y aclarar el futuro. El amor puede hablarle al corazón del amado mejor que las palabras. El amor puede curar, no solo el corazón sino también la mente y el alma —añadió. Entonces, colocó las manos sobre las cabezas de ambos—. Hoy os entregáis vuestro amor el uno al otro. Al hacerlo, os unís para siempre. Si estáis benditos, viviréis para ver a los hijos de vuestros hijos. Cuando esta vida termine, vuestro amor continuará a través de la eternidad. Toma a tu hijo en brazos, Terry y une tus manos a las de Candy. Así, os enviaremos a los tres a vuestro hogar. Solo os pedimos que regreséis a menudo a vernos, ya que ahora tenéis dos casas y nosotras somos vuestra familia. Todos los dones que se nos han dado, pasarán a ti y a los tuyos.

Terry tomó a Anthony en brazos y agarró a Candy de la mano. Cuando la familia de ella comenzó a cantar, él contempló cómo se alejaban del suelo y se dirigían hacia el cielo.

Mientras iban flotando sobre los picos de las montañas y los campos, abrazó a su esposa para darle un beso. Contra sus labios, le susurró:

—Te amo, mi maravillosa bruja. Lo haré durante toda la eternidad y mucho más allá.

Candy estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar. Todo parecía un sueño maravilloso. Aquel hombre, que había ido a buscarla lleno de ira, era en aquellos momentos su noble héroe. Sin embargo, era tan real como el amor que sentía en su corazón.

Amor.

Efectivamente, aquél era el mayor don de todos. Pura magia. Candy lo llevaría en el corazón, junto a Terry, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

FIN


End file.
